


Xtra Small

by Warriorstale001



Series: Dadmare and the Dark Sanses. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Babybones (Undertale), Child Cross, Children, Chocolate, Chocolate Milk, Crying, Cute, Dream gets manipulated, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Everyone Needs A Hug, Except Ink, Family, Fear, Fluff, Help, He’s kind of snapped, Hopeless Cross, Hugging, I'm Sorry, Ink is terrible, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans Being an Idiot (Undertale), I’m pretty sure I’ve made Ink insane at this point, Kid Fic, Multi-Part Story, Napping, Nightmare makes the best father, No hugs for him, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outing, Past Abuse, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Plot, Poor Cross, Protective gang, Protectiveness, Rescue, Rest of the gang helps, Shock, Shyness, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Somebody Save Him, Sorry Not Sorry, Stars, Surprises, Swearing, Tears, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violation, Violence, What Have I Done, Worried Gang, Worry, changing sides, happiness, potion, scared into obedience, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorstale001/pseuds/Warriorstale001
Summary: Ink is so sick of Nightmare’s gang destroying his creations. He wants to stop the Dark Sanses from destroying the multiverse he had worked so hard to perfect once and for all. And he has just the plan to do it. But it will require a test subject. Perhaps he can start this plan off with the gang’s youngest member?Nightmare looks after his boys like any loving father would look after their sons. But will he be able to actually look after a child and protect them if it came to that?(First story in a series of Babybones/Child fics!!)First few chapters are currently under major edit!!!
Series: Dadmare and the Dark Sanses. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735519
Comments: 478
Kudos: 349





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink begins his plan to stop the Dark Sanses once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to Xtra Small! If Babybones and Nightmare's gang are your thing you've certainly come to the right place!
> 
> This work has been a long time coming, since I absolutely adore Nightmare acting as a fatherly figure to his gang members and thought it was about time I write my own work on them. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this by many different stories already on AO3. In particular, I urge you to check out "Baby Octopus" (a similar story to mine that I took huge inspiration from, except you can probably guess by the title who turns young instead :3 ) by SkylerSkyhigh and xXUndertale_loverXx and also "A Living Nightmare" (i love the bonds between the gang before everything went sour, I hope I can make my version such a tight knit family :D) by PitchBlackWings. 
> 
> They are HUGE inspirations to my writing so please look them up as well.
> 
> If you have any questions about the way characters are acting or just about the story in general feel free to comment under whatever chapter you'd like.
> 
> Oh and finally I should mention that obviously none of the characters featured in this work are mine, just the story. I know I don't follow all character canons since I just fell in love with the versions of the characters from the stories above so I'm writing them similar to how I found them in those stories (with some of my own headcanons) ^^. Please keep that in mind while reading and commenting. Thank you!
> 
> **Edit 30th January 2021: Please Note!!! The first few chapters of this work are currently undergoing major edit for the next few weeks. This will involve me expanding them a little, improving my poor grammar, fixing it to the correct tense, making the characters more consistent with later chapters and just making it a better read overall. I won't always have the time to edit an entire chapter in one go so please bear in mind that they might be a mess grammar wise for a while.**
> 
>   
> And with all that said I hope you enjoy! :D

A battle rages on in Underfell number 137.

Nightmare’s gang had invaded the AU in a planned raid and had already dusted most of its citizens when the Star Sanses had shown up to ruin everything. _Nothing unusual there..._

Why Ink had decided to create so many copies of _this_ particular AU they would never know. They knew the artist was out of control anyway, always creating new AUs and consistently putting the balance of the multiverse in jeopardy. Time and time again they had tried to explain to him, to _everyone_ that the multiverse had a balance that needed to be protected. No one would ever listen to them of course. The so called “Dark Sanses” were frowned upon and attacked wherever they went despite being the ones who actually protected the multiverse. This is because Ink lied to others about them, telling them that they destroyed simply because Nightmare was insane and forced the rest of his gang to do his bidding somehow. None of them are there against their own will though. If they didn't want to participate then Nightmare wouldn't make them. He'd never push his boys into doing anything. 

The rest of the multiverse is unaware how the gang take care of each other like a family, something they try not to show openly in front of others for fear they'll use it against them. Nightmare had found all of them broken, their AUs created by Ink who didn't care how much damage he caused to each one of them as he left them to suffer alone in the mess he made. Nightmare had saved them and given them a new purpose, a home, a _family_. He had helped them and in return, they gave him more meaning his life. Now, he had something worth protecting. His life is much better now than it was back when he lived with his brother. Nightmare misses how he and his brother used to be, but he would never consider giving up his new found family to be with him again, especially now that Dream doesn't even see him as the same monster anymore.

Dream presumes Nightmare is totally corrupt from the negative apples he consumed back in Dreamtale and that he uses the other Dark Sanses like puppets. He never sees how much he cares for them or how much they all care for him in return. They would _kill_ to protect one another. Monsters like them have to stick together, after all, who else can they rely on? They worked with Error to corrupt and destroy AUS that threatened to tip the balance. If there were too many of them, the AUs would collide, resulting in mass destruction. If too many of them collided, there would be no multiverse left... The AU they find themselves fighting in now is one of the universes that is close to colliding to another similar Underfell AU.

Nightmare finds himself fighting Dream as usual. Looking around him, he can see Killer and Horror fighting Blue, and Error and Cross tag-teaming Ink. Earlier, he had sent Dust on a separate mission to gather some supplies in another AU while they dealt with this one. With Error joining them to also empty the AU this time, they had hoped his presence would allow them to get through it faster and leave before back-up arrived, but the Star Sanses had somehow detected their presence quick enough to arrive before they could do so. Dream is unfortunately getting much better at detecting the negativity they cause when doing their jobs.... 

The Star Sanses showing up now is just a minor setback for them. This Underfell AU is still going down regardless of anything that happens now. They've already killed the main boss monsters, including the Sans and Papyrus of the AU. The Star Sanses really need to pick up the pace if they wish to save the AUs they're supposedly trying to protect.

Nightmare dodges all of Dream’s arrows that come flying his way without problem. After fighting his brother for so long, he had found Dream has become quite easy for him to predict. Both his attacks and 'heroic' speech have become extremely repetitive at this stage, so he instead chooses to watch the rest of his gang fight while Dream tries to use the same attacks on him repeatedly. His gang comes first after all, so he always tries to keep an eye on them during these battles to make sure none of them get into trouble at any stage. If one of them got injured, he would leave the battlefield straight away to bring them back to the safety of the hideout.

Dream becomes more frustrated as Nightmare seamlessly dodges all his attacks with ease. He doesn’t even seem to be paying attention to the fight anymore as his gaze travels around the clearing. Despite his brother's distraction, Dream still can’t seem to lay a finger on him. Doesn't he care that they're fighting at all? Maybe now he can try to talk some sense into his brother now that he doesn't seem interested in fighting? It's worth a shot...

“Nightmare..." His brother finally meets his gaze when he calls out to them, his cyan eye light burning brightly as he glares at him. "Please brother, why are you doing this!? You have to stop all this destruction! Please... I... I know the real you is in there somewhere..." 

He takes a hesitant step forward, reaching a hand out to his brother. Nightmare scowls at him, glowering suspiciously at Dream's offered hand. The guardian isn't deterred by his brother's hostility as he continues to try to plead with him. "Come home with me and we can be happy together, just like we used to be before..." Dream is unable to complete his sentence as he clenches his hands tightly into fists at the memory of what happened back in Dreamtale. "Just let the others go, Nightmare. Give them their freewill back and let them live their own lives. Please brother, stop all this destruction and let me help you! Ink and Blue will be willing to help you all too if it means a stop to all this!”

Nightmare laughs insanely at Dream’s speech, looking him directly in in the eye lights as he does so. Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was about him and the multiverse. 

Protector of everyone’s hopes and dreams? Dream isn't doing a very good job of protecting _anything_. By allowing Ink to create all these AUs, he's helping him to destroy the multiverse, which is thus accomplishing the exact opposite of what he's going for. _Whoops_. 

Nightmare on the other hand does what he has to in order to protect millions of others... and keep his family safe. Besides if Ink didn’t create so much, they wouldn’t be doing this song and dance routine again for what is most likely the millionth time. 

Also where did Dream ever get the idea that he's forcing the others to do things against their will... Ink probably... He'd do anything to paint him as the bad guy after all. Nightmare wonders if Ink really believes that. He wouldn't be surprised if the creator had just convinced himself that is the truth so he could find a way to give everyone an excuse to despise him more... including his own brother. The idea that he can manipulate the minds of others is absolutely absurd and the fact they think he'd do that to his boys... Unthinkable. He'd rather let the multiverse rot than abuse the others like that.

Nightmare sharpens his tentacles in anger, showing his brother exactly what he thinks of his offer. Dream knows nothing about what's best for him and his boys. He wishes he would stop assuming he does.

“Sorry, _brother_ ” he hisses at Dream, causing him to recoil at his rage. If the other really wants to make a peace offering with him, he can do so _after_ he's learned about the balance and about the real him. He won't risk putting his family in danger by agreeing to any sort of peace offering until then. Who knows how the Star Sanses would take advantage of that?

Nightmare gets into a fighting stance, his smile wide as he looks into Dream's anxious eye lights. “I'm not interested in anything you have to offer. I have a job to do.”

Meanwhile in another part of the clearing, Killer and Horror are working together to keep Blue on the defensive, so neither of them are in danger of getting injured. Killer uses a mixture of his bone attacks and his knife, while Horror mainly uses his axe to swing at their enemy.

Blue is probably the easiest of the three to deal with and although he's a member of the Star Sanses team, he tends to be more sympathetic towards Nightmare’s group due to their friendship with Error.

The two had been friends ever since the whole kidnapping incident back when Error had still been insane and would destroy any AU he came across. After befriending him, Blue had convinced Error to let him go back to his universe where he had found Ink trying to restore it. Blue tried to convince Ink that Error had changed, but Ink presumed that Error was still insane and had only let Blue go because the destroyer found the cheerful skeleton annoying and couldn't stand another second in his presence. Blue had given up trying to tell him soon after that, instead beginning to pester Ink about joining Dream and him in their mission to defend the multiverse from evil. And soon after the Star Sanses, the 'heroes of the multiverse' were born. 

Despite being on opposing teams, Blue and Error still meet in secret from time to time. They sometimes travel to Outertale or some other special AU that the destroyer likes, where they can just sit and chat for a while. It's the only time the two can meet in peace and not act like they hate each other’s non-existent guts like they do in front of Ink and Dream. It's something they find they both need, a breather away from their constant battling. Mentions of fights or asking the other questions about why they chose a certain side are strictly banned during these meetings. Both skeletons stuck to that rule, neither wanting to lose the friendship they'd gained.

Still, Blue can't help but to be curious about Error and his motives. He isn't insane anymore... so why would he continue to destroy AUs with the gang's help? The destruction is at a much slower rate than before sure, but why would Error participate now? It seems whatever the reason, Error is determined to make sure Blue stays in the dark about his reasoning. Blue is sure Nightmare must have something to do with the reason why Error won't tell him...

He lets out a gasp and ducks for cover as Horror's axe flies through the air above his skull, snapping him out of his thoughts. Perhaps he should focus more on this battle than thinking about the guardian of negativity for the time being...

Elsewhere on the far side of the clearing, Error and Cross attempt to force Ink into calling a retreat, but the artist doesn't seem interested in leaving the battlefield anytime soon. 

Ink is coming at them with everything he's got, swinging his brush repeatedly towards them with rage. As usual, it's been coated in his personal favourite paint for dealing with them; a red colored one that can burn bones like acid. Cross and Error dodge and block attack after attack, occasionally coming to the other's aid when they're too slow to dodge. It's quite noticeable to the two of them that Ink is being particularly brutal with his attacks today. He isn’t giving them much of an opportunity to dodge his swings and they're finding it's getting really difficult to keep up with his onslaught. Both of them are wondering what the heck is up with the artist today...

Ink has had enough. It seems like every time he creates a new AU, the Dark Sanses would always go out and attack another one just to spite him. He's so sick of all this destruction. This needs to stop them before it's too late. The gang are clearly out of control and at this rate they're going to destroy the entire multiverse with their antics. This is the fifth AU they've destroyed within the past week and he's furious about it. How dare they destroy everything he's worked so hard to build! Don’t they know how hard it is to come up with all these different interesting ideas for creation? Of course not, because he's the only one who has to create the AUs! And what thanks does he get for it? None whatsoever! Instead he gets these maniacs showing up where they're unwanted and constantly trying to destroy everything!

Ink is determined to put a stop to the gang once and for all. But how? He always tries to put a stop to them whenever he finds them out destroying one of his universes, but do they ever listen to him? Nope. He's tried being peaceful with them and talking it out and he's also tried being _violent_ by letting them know through the use of his brush how he feels about them destroying his AUs. Sure sometimes if they got injured enough they would retreat to their hideout and wouldn't show their faces for a few days after, but they always returned eventually. Nothing ever worked to stop them for good. He needs a more... _permanent_ solution.

Does he have any plans that can give him the upper hand? Ink can't recall if he's been working on anything in his spare time to stop them, but perhaps he just simply forgot? Maybe he'd written himself a note somewhere of his attack ideas recently? Pausing slightly in his attacks, he studies his scarf for any new notes he might have written down and forgotten about. 

...

...

.....

OH! He _had_ forgotten about a very important plan he had been working on for a few months now. It had come to him in a ‘Eureka’ sort-of moment and he had basically dropped everything else to work on it right away. He had even paused the creation on an entirely new AU for this! Getting rid of the Dark Sanses threat had become a top priority for him lately and he was willing to do anything to stop them from messing with _his_ creations.

**A N Y T H I N G !**

He looks down at his sash through his different vials and studies them for a moment. There should be a special something hidden amongst them...

Ah yes, there it is! Ink pulls out a vial that is unlike all the others. He knows it does not contain any of the paints that he needs to feel emotions. This one is a sort of rainbow concoction, a mixture of different ingredients that he had collected (none of which he can remember now) blended together to create a magic potion. A label on on the vial marked with purple ink tells him this is exactly what he was looking for.

Project XS.

Ink smiles insanely, the paints he had recently taken causing him to feel mischievous and smug. This is going to work. He just has to get to his target quickly and get the potion into his system.

That shouldn’t be too hard. 

Teleporting over to Error while the other is taking a quick breather, Ink swings the back end of the brush into his rib cage and sends him flying into some nearby foliage. He doesn't miss the cracking sound coming from the others bones when he's hit. There's a good chance that he's cracked or perhaps even broken a few of Error's ribs, meaning chances are he won't be getting up to help his comrade any time soon.

Now it's just Cross and him left.

Perfect~.

Cross watches in horror as Error is sent flying through the air, crashing through the leaves and branches of several trees before landing in a messy heap at the bottom of an spruce trunk. No sound comes from the other skeleton as he just lays there, sprawled out on the floor... unmoving. What the hell Ink?!

“ERROR!” Cross yells in a complete panic, turning towards his fallen friend to help. He has no time to react as something smacks him on the back of his skull, _hard_. His legs buckle beneath him as his vision blacks out. The last thing he sees is Ink’s red eyelights staring down at him. Ink looks as if he's finally lost it. Shit, is Ink planning to kill him?! Is he going to die here?!

Nightmare had heard something crash through the trees but had presumed it was Ink or Blue who had been thrown through them. He'd been preoccupied with his brother to check in that moment. It wasn’t until he had heard Cross’s yell that he had turned his skull around to see Error slumped against a tree trunk and a second later witnessed Ink whacking Cross in the back of his skull using the back of his paintbrush, knocking him out almost immediately. He's now standing over Cross's unconscious body, holding something small in his hand. A vial? What is Ink planning to do Cross?! The youngest member of his gang is in danger! He needs to get over there and protect him. Fast!

Dream used his brother's distraction to take a couple of shots at Nightmare using his arrows. He's able to get three decent hits on the dark skeleton, though he doubts that will slow him down much. He had also seen what Ink had done to Cross, but he trusted the artist to know what he was doing. Dream knows he isn’t planning on killing anyone. He isn’t going to kill someone who isn't in control of themselves as it would make him look like an evil Sans in the eyes of the council that they meet up with to discuss and deal with the multiverse's issues. No, it seems like Ink has another plan and Dream is willing to trust him with it. He just wishes Ink would tell them about his plans occasionally so they can help too.....

Nightmare winces as he's struck with the positivity arrows, although he does not feel as much pain from them as he normally would. Seeing his boys hurt makes him _very_ angry. He's running on pure fear and adrenaline now. His tentacles writhe behind his back in fury and his face twists into an insane smile. Oh he is going to make Ink _suffer_ for hurting one of his boys when he gets over there. And he's going to enjoy _every second of it_.

Killer and Horror had also heard Cross’s shout and had paused their attacks to see both Error and him face down on the ground. They're both heavily injured, their skulls cracked and several other bones bruised most likely. They know Nightmare is going to make Ink pay for that. 

Blue is really confused. Why had Ink done that? The artist had never attacked Cross so viciously like that before. Hadn't the two been friends at one stage? And Error... he really hopes his own friend is alright. What does Ink think he's doing?!

Ink knows he'll have to act fast for this next part of his plan before any of the other Dark Sanses get to him. Opening the vial, he pours its contents over Cross’s skull, allowing it to get into his eye sockets and mouth. Great, it's all going according to plan!

This only takes him a split second before he's wrapped in Nightmare's tentacles and instantly thrown against one of the nearby trees in a blur of movement. The tentacles constricts any movements he tries to make but Ink kept his face blank and expressionless regardless of how tightly Nightmare squeezed him. Now all he had to do is wait for the potion to do its work.

 **“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CROSS!!”** Nightmare furiously screams in Inks face, restricting the tentacles even further and causing his bones to creak under the pressure. He wanted to **KILL** this bastard. How **DARE** he do this to Cross, the youngest member of the gang who never killed anyone, the one who used to be Ink's supposed _friend_ at one point.

Ink struggles to speak or move with so many tentacles covering his body. “Something... I should have tried... a long time ago.” 

Just then, Cross’s body begins twitching as the effects of the potion begin taking effect. All of a sudden, Cross starts thrashing and screaming in pain, immediately causing Nightmare to panic. Something is clearly going on internally to Cross and Nightmare has no idea what it is. He needs to get him back to the castle NOW before it gets any worse. Throwing Ink around the clearing a few times satisfies his need for bloodlust and with one final throw he lets him go. He knows he won’t be walking around or creating any Aus for a while and is satisfied enough with this. If he had had more time…. 

Well, let’s say Ink would have come off **much** worse.

Killer and Horror had made their way over to Error in that time and now carried his unconscious body between them. Although he's currently knocked out with several cracked ribs, they know Error has been through worse and would be able to get back up after this. They have no idea what is wrong with Cross though. His face is contorted in so much pain as he screams in agony. They know they have to get home quickly. 

They make their way back over to Nightmare who is using his tentacles to gently pick up Cross. He shields him away from view as he holds him close trying to comfort the sick, shaking skeleton.

Nightmare opens up a portal back to the AU where their hideout is located before looking back over his shoulder at the artist slumped on the floor. “This isn’t over Ink. You’re going to pay for hurting Cross and if the liquid you gave him was poison and it kills him... well..."

**“YOU’RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!!!”**

With that threat looming in the air, the Dark Sanses step through the portal, leaving Blue and Dream to attend to Ink.

Arriving back at the castle they set to work trying to heal themselves from the battle and then nursing the others back to health.

Nightmare's rage had now faded so he could feel the painful sting of each positivity arrow stuck in his body more clearly. He quickly pulled them out, trying not to let out a hiss at the pain each one caused him before attending to the rest of his gang. Although he's weak and tired now, he can heal his own wounds and rest later. Cross and Error need to be looked after first.

Killer quickly set Error up in one of the spare rooms, applying healing gel to each of his cracked ribs and skull, then leaving him to rest. He knows Error just needs some sleep and then he'll be fine.

Cross however is really causing the gang to panic. They had put him up in his own room, attempting to keep him warm by wrapping him in some blankets. He had stopped screaming, but his body still thrashed around in pain from time to time as if he was having some form of seizure. Nothing they tried seemed to calm them. His breathing was erratic and at times he seemed to be gasping for air. They had applied the healing gel to his wounds, especially to the large crack that had formed at the back of his skull which was healing nicely now, despite everything. Nothing seemed to be able to fix what was going on internally though. 

Finally, after a couple of hours, Cross’s breathing returned to normal and his body stilled, calming the gang and allowing them to finally get some rest. They agreed they would take it in shifts to watch over the two sleeping skeletons and promised to wake up the others should Cross get worse again.

Hopefully Cross would wake up in the morning.

They didn’t want to think of the possibility that he might never wake up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about this multiverse's Ink:
> 
> -Unlike the original, this one does create AUs, filling up the multiverse with AUs for story ideas that he thinks will be interesting for _himself_.
> 
> -He creates them to feel as though he's got a purpose in life, but also because their stories can keep him entertained... if only for a short while.
> 
> -He only really cares about himself, but takes on the role of protector because he doesn't want the Dark Sanses touching his stuff and messing with the stories of the AUs he's interested in. Also he does it because it makes him look good in front of the rest of the multiverse.
> 
> -He's extremely manipulative and won't take no for an answer. Going against him will immediately put you on his 'to kill' list, unless you're useful to him or can't be killed.
> 
> -Used to be much more tolerable, but got much worse and went a little insane the longer he spent fighting Error and Nightmare's group. His morals nowadays are... definitely questionable...
> 
> 3rd of February: Finished editing this chapter to hopefully make it less cringe and a more enjoyable read. Now onto the next chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the prologue!


	2. What the..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the battle, Cross finally wakes up again. Nobody is quite sure what is going on anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy reading it!
> 
> Edit currently ongoing 18th February 2021, please bear with me for the inconsistencies this chapter will have for a bit.

Nightmare is sitting in his office late one night a few days after the battle when he suddenly feels a spike of negativity emanating from Cross’s room. Immediately dropping the paperwork he was working on and turning into a shadow, he hurriedly makes his way over there. He's relieved that Cross has finally woken up, but is worried that something might be terribly wrong with him when he feels how scared he is.

Cross sniffles as he looks around the room he just woke up in, pulling the blanket of the bed he finds himself in around him for comfort. Where... is he right now?

The last thing he remembers is being surrounded by lots of white with nothing else around for miles. He really hated that desolate place, but he was trapped there and couldn't leave for some reason. Someone used to visit him until one day they abandoned him completely, leaving him all alone. He's not really sure how long he was stuck in that horrible white place, but it felt like a really long time..

Something must have happened while he was asleep for him to get here. He's definitely glad he's not just surrounded by white anymore, but he can't help but wonder who brought him to this new room... and if they're friendly or not... What if they have bad intentions and plan to hurt him? The way the room has been decorated seems cool, but Cross notices there are a number of sharp items placed on shelves nearby that look dangerous. Would whoever brought him here try to harm him with them if he does something wrong? Should he take one to defend himself?

Cross freezes fearfully when he hears someone’s footsteps approaching his room from outside the closed door. They stop just in front of it, clearly planning to come into this room in just a second. Are they the one who brought him here? A whimper escapes from his throat as he lifts the blankets up further to cuddle himself with. He's really scared what the other might do to him.

Nightmare is able to hear Cross whimpering from the other side of the door and feels his fear increase even more when he arrives, causing the guardian to frown. Cross never reacts to his presence that way normally after he's hurt in battle. He's usually happy to see him and spend time with him for a bit if he's stuck on bed rest. Perhaps Cross thinks he's mad at him for some reason? He'll knock on the door to see if Cross will invite him in. 

After he's finished checking up on him he'll have to tell the others that he's awake. The rest of his boys had been really worried about Cross due to the fact he had never been out that long after a fight before. Also there was the matter of the vial of liquid that Ink gave him. They're still unsure what its intended purpose was for, but Nightmare had checked and it's not poisoning him thankfully. Perhaps it had failed for some reason, only causing him discomfort for a small period of time instead?

They explained what happened to Error when he had woken up a day after the incident. He had no clue what Ink could have possibly given Cross or what his purpose might be in doing so, but he had suggested that maybe the artist was curious what effects his paints might have on them and just chose to test it out on Cross randomly. Honestly none of them would be surprised if that were the case, Ink tended to do random things from time to time without thinking his actions through too much or consulting his teammates. Error had left the hideout yesterday to return the anti void, though he had asked Nightmare to call if Cross woke up.

When Dust had come back from his own separate mission, he attempted to study some traces of the concoction that Cross had coughed up at one point. Even he was clueless what it was for, despite studying all types of chemicals and potions in his free time.

Guess now will be the time they see how it really affects Cross, if at all.

Using one of his tentacles, Nightmare knocked gently on Cross’s door and called out to him. “Cross can I come in please. I know you’re awake in there”

Cross trembled as he heard the voice from outside the room call his name. The voice knew he was in here. Who was he and how did he know his name? What was he going to do to him? Was there any way to get out of here or hide?

Looking around the room, Cross realised that the door was the only exit he could reach. There was a vent close to the roof, but there was no way he was reaching that in the time limit he had. Maybe if he hid under the blankets and stayed really still they would just go away. He decided to do just that, hoping the stranger would leave him alone.

Nightmare became worried when he got no response from Cross. His negative feelings were quite high at the moment and had increased when he had called out to him. Nightmare recognised that feeling all too well. Fear. He needed to make sure Cross was alright. “Cross I’m coming in ok.”

He slowly opens the door into Cross’s room. It is quite dark in there, but Nightmare is able to make out a small lump shivering under the covers of the bed. “Cross, are you alright?” He makes his way over to the bed and gently lifts the covers up. He is shocked to see a tiny skeleton staring up at him with fearful eyes that are slowly filling with tears as he looks at him. The clothes he is wearing are way too big for him now. What the hell had happened to Cross?! Was this what the potion was for, to turn him into a small child? What on earth had Ink been planning to do with him after? He didn't want to think about that now.

Cross was terrified of this skeleton. He screamed danger. What was he even made of? What was the black tar like substance that kept dripping from his body constantly and what were those things that seemed to wriggle around behind his back? He didn’t really seem like the friendly type. He had to get away from him, but the taller skeleton was blocking his only exit. He ran towards the corner of the room and curled up into a ball, in a poor attempt to shield himself. It was the furthest point away from the taller skeleton that he could get to within the room. He didn’t know what else he could do, he was sure he was going to be hurt in a minute.

Nightmare watched as the terrified child version of Cross jumped off the bed in his frightened state, ran to a corner of the room away from him and curled up to protect himself. His soul hurt while he watched him do this. Why didn't this version of Cross remember him? Was this a side-effect of the potion. He didn’t want Cross to fear him, he wanted to protect the child. What should he do though? He had no experience with children and wasn’t quite sure how to deal with this version of Cross.

He slowly approached the child and picked him up gently with one of his tentacles.

Cross whimpered loudly in fear and tried to squirm and struggle out of Nightmare’s hold. He tried pushing him off, but the larger skeleton kept a firm hold on him.

“Shh… It’s alright, Cross, I’m here now.... Everything is going to be alright.” He spoke softly to the crying skeleton in his grasp..

Cross still struggled, scared that he was going to get hurt. The other was just too strong though and he couldn’t get him to let him go of him.

Nightmare brought Cross close to his chest and began rubbing his skull with his hand gently, hoping to calm the little one down.

Cross flinched when he saw that the other was about to touch him with his hand. He hoped it wouldn’t be too painful. “Please d-don’t hurt me, I p-promise I’ll be good and I'll do whatever you want!”

He was confused at the others gentle touch and looked up at him with wide tearful eyes. He stopped struggling entirely and began to feel safer in the others hold.

“I would never hurt you Cross, and I won’t let anyone else hurt you either. I promise”

Cross was surprised at his words. He sniffled and began clinging onto Nightmare’s tentacle tightly. The bigger skeleton felt safe now.

Nightmare smiled at the child’s actions. He was glad Cross wasn’t scared of him anymore.

“Do you want to get something to drink? You were asleep for quite a while so you must feel thirsty.” he wanted Cross to trust him more, so maybe by offering him something Cross wouldn't be as nervous around him?

Cross did feel kind of thirsty. “D-Do you have any c-chocolate milk?”

Nightmare chuckled at his question. This child was definitely Cross alright.

“I think we may have some in the fridge, but I’ll have to carry you to the kitchen to get it. Is that ok?” Nightmare didn't mind carrying him there. Cross is pretty light now that he's a child.

Cross brightened at this and nodded shyly. “Ok”

Nightmare grabbed an extra blanket from the cabinet using one of his other tentacles and handed it to Cross who snuggled into it happily. Until they found some child-sized clothes, Nightmare guessed they would have to make do with blankets to cover Cross up. 

Exiting the room, he made his way to the kitchen passing through several other halls and rooms before he got there. He notices Cross looking around at the different areas of the castle with curious wide eyes and chuckles. Nightmare knew they would have to make certain parts of the castle more child friendly until they could find a way to change him back. He knows that Cross would normally keep extra knives in his room for emergency and training usage, so he’ll have to remove those so little Cross couldn’t cut himself by touching one of them.

Entering the kitchen, he uses several of his tentacles to grab the chocolate milk from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard. He pours it and hands it to Cross who is still snuggling the blanket.

Cross took the drink and took a small sip just to test it. It was delicious. He began gulping it down, finishing it quickly. When he had finished, he placed the glass down carefully on the countertop, smiling brightly at Nightmare.

Nightmare smiled at how adorable Cross was being. He even had a bit of chocolate milk on his face! 

Nightmare grabbed a towel from beside the sink and used it to wipe off the chocolate milk gently. He used his other tentacles to clean the glass in the sink.

Cross giggled while Nightmare wiped his face and cleaned the glass. He liked watching all of his tentacles working at once. They were so cool!

Horror had been sitting in the living room nearby when he had heard childish laughter coming from the kitchen. He went in to investigate and was shocked to see Nightmare interacting with what seemed to be a tiny Cross. “Um… what’s going on Nightmare?”

Cross began trembling again when he saw this new skeleton, he looked really scary. Why did he have a giant hole in his skull and why was he staring at him with one big red eyelight? He used the blanket to hide himself away and snuggled into Nightmare’s chest. He hoped that the dark skeleton would defend him against this new threat.

Nightmare used his hand to lift the blanket gently so he could see Cross’s face under it. He looked up at him in terror, his eyes giving him a pleading look. They were asking for his help and protection. 

“Shh Cross, it’s ok, it’s just Horror, he’s not going to hurt you ok, trust me.”

Horror felt guilty, he hadn’t meant to scare Cross. Maybe he could get him something to get him to trust him. Going to one of the food cabinets he pulls out one of his favourite chocolate bars. He hopes this will work.

Cross peeks out from under the blanket to see the scary skeleton offer him something. He notices the skeleton looks sad and he feels bad because of it. Was he the reason the other skeleton was sad? He takes the gift nervously but brightens when he realises what it is. CHOCOLATE! And his favourite kind as well! He feels like he should ask if it’s ok to eat it though before he rips open the packet.

“Are you sure you want to give this to me” he murmurs afraid the skeleton will take it away from him. 

Horror brightens at his reaction to the chocolate. “Of course you can, your allowed to take anything you want ok? Just try not to eat too much chocolate, other sweets or ice cream. They aren’t very healthy for you”

Cross nodded his head vigorously at Horror's words before tearing open the chocolate bar and beginning to wolf it down. Stars, it tasted so good!

Horror laughed at his actions. No matter the age it seemed that Cross would always love chocolate. He noticed Cross had paused in his eating and was staring up at him. He held out a piece of the chocolate bar towards him. “Would you like some too?” That was probably the cutest thing he has ever seen. He nods as he takes a bit and laughs as he offers Nightmare some as well. The king of negativity declines though and Horror laughs once again as Cross pulls a face of confusion before shrugging and continuing to eat the rest of the bar. “So what happened? Why is Cross small now?” Horror finally asked the king of negativity.

Nightmare continued to watch Cross as he ate, his eyes never leaving the child as he spoke. “I think this is a result of the potion Ink threw at him in battle the other day. Why he wanted to turn him into a child though, I have no idea. But I don't want to think about what he'll do if he gets his hands on Cross”

Cross flinched at the mention of Inks name. That was the name of the skeleton who had abandoned him back at the white place! Were they going to abandon him too? He began to shake and cry again. He didn’t want to be left alone again!

“Please don’t send me back to that white place, I don’t want to be alone anymore. I, I don’t want anyone else to abandon me. I don’t w-want to t-talk with I-I-Ink a-anymore as h-he’ll just leave m-me a-again like he did before. **PLEASE DON’T ABANDON ME LIKE HE DID!!** ” His soul raced and he gasped for breath, trying to keep himself from crying aloud in front of two older skeletons.

Shit! Cross is having a panic attack. After screaming that final sentence out for the whole castle to hear, the little one is now struggling to breathe and Nightmare had no idea what to do.

He picks up the child gently, holding him close to his chest and rocks him back and forth, hoping the action will calm him. He uses one of his tentacles to rub his skull as he does this. “Cross, we won’t ever abandon you like Ink. We stick together as a group and protect one another. I promise you that we will always be here for you and we will keep you safe from harm. You don’t ever have to talk about Ink or that place again if you don’t want to. Nothing will hurt you when we’re around ok?”

Cross’s sobs had been reduced to hiccuping now as he listened to the skeleton comforting him as he was rocked. He's so gentle and his hold is so comfortable and warm. Cross feels safe in that hold and he could get used to feeling like this. The other’s words were so genuine and Cross knew he could trust the skeleton to keep his promise. He knew he spoke on behalf of the other skeleton as well. He let out a shaky sigh of relief. He clung onto nightmare’s hoodie tightly and smiled shakily up at him. 

“O-ok t-thank you” he tried to calm down for them. He didn't want them to be worried about him.

“Your welcome Cross, but I want to introduce you to the other two members of the gang who will keep you safe as well. They need to know what’s going on. I promise they won’t hurt you but I’m going to need you to be brave for me and to try not to be scared of them when you meet them. Can you do that?”

More new people? Cross was unsure about that. But he trusted Nightmare and Horror to keep him safe. “Ok, I can be brave. I promise!”

Nightmare nuzzled Cross lovingly. “I know you can be my little knight.”

Cross beamed happily at the praise. He always wanted to be a knight! “Yay, I’m the best knight ever!”

Nightmare happily carried Cross out of the room, Horror smiling at the two as he followed close behind them. “I know you are”

Killer and Dust had been chatting as they walked the halls nearby. They both heard a child’s laugh coming down the hallway and looked at one another in confusion.

They spotted Nightmare and Horror further down the hall both smiling down and chatting with something Nightmare held in a blanket in one of his tentacles. 

Before either of them could react, Nightmare held the blanket out to the boys revealing a small skeleton child who looked back and forth between the two of them. The child had one white and one red eyelight. His wide eyesockets stared at the two curiously. He was shaking a small bit so it was obvious he wasn’t totally comfortable in their presence. Was this small skeleton-? 

“Cross, say hi to Killer and Dust. They are also trustworthy and will help to protect you from harm as well ok? You can ask them for anything you like at any time. There's no need to be afraid of them” 

“H-Hi.” Cross says nervously looking up at the two to see their reactions. Nightmare and Horror trust them, so they must be good as well right?

Killer is quite confused at this turn of events. But oh stars, is kid Cross adorable, he’ll definitely be taking some pictures of him on his phone later! “Hi kiddo.” he says to him.

Dust is also wondering what the heck is going on. Why was Cross a kid? Did this have something to do with the potion? “Um, hi” he gives him a small wave.

Cross is happy at these reactions and waves back at Dust. He’s happy he has people who care about him and that he doesn’t have to worry about being abandoned again. 

But now he’s feeling kind of sleepy. He rubs his eyesockets in an attempt to wake himself up a bit but Nightmare can tell he’s feeling exhausted. He guesses it’s most likely due to the potion side effects.

He cuddles him close and turns to the rest of his boys. “We’ll discuss what we’re going to do about this later, but for now just continue on with your days as normal. I’m bringing Cross to his room to rest” With that said he carried him back to his room, his other gang members leaving to do their own thing.

Cross was practically asleep already as he was laid back gently on the bed in his room. Nightmare got up to leave but stopped when he felt a slight tugging on his arm. “Stay with me…. please?” Cross whispers to him, his eyelights just about focused on Nightmare in his sleepy daze. He trusted the other to keep him safe while he slept.

Nightmare sits at the end of the bed and gently strokes Cross’s head with his hand as Cross clings tightly to one of his tentacles in his sleep. Nightmare promises himself that he’ll chase away any night terrors that try to bother Cross tonight.

“Sleep well my little knight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like kid Cross, I love writing him.
> 
> Basically he remembers up to the desolate X-tale and Ink, but he can't really remember much of it. He also knows someone has hurt him emotionally so he's really scared of new people because he thinks they'll hurt him or leave him again. His memory is basically a clean slate apart from that due to the potion.
> 
> Headcannons for Cross (as an adult but most of these obviously apply to kid version too) in this multiverse:  
> -XChara is no longer sharing souls with Cross like in underverse and lives somewhere in the Omega timeline after Nightmare helped the two separate into two beings again. IMPORTANT TO NOTE: Despite Chara not being present in his body, Cross manages to keep most of the traits he had with like using the hack to summon large knives (his weapon of choice), can teleport to other worlds by himself, can take control of others (though he never does that) and thus kept the red eye associated with Chara. Nightmare (with some help from Error) found a way to copy these traits so that both of them could keep them after the split.
> 
> -He's never killed anything despite being a member of the gang, though they're all ok with this.
> 
> -Youngest member in both age and time spent with the gang.
> 
> -Very sensitive and prone to breakdowns as a result, even as an adult. An insult from someone in the gang could easily make him break down into tears, though he's not bothered by anything anyone else points out unless it really means something to him.
> 
> -Caring of others and pretty childish at times. He's very affectionate with the others, asking for cuddles all the time and willing to cheer someone up if they're having a bad day. He also likes to annoy them to death when he's bored and wants attention, particularly from Nightmare.


	3. Project XS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink discusses project XS with Dream and Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where you really get a deep insight into Ink's thinking progress.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by all of those who write Ink to be... well.... like this....  
> You know who you are :3.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“THAT POTION IS SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT TO CROSS!?" Dream yells astounded by what Ink has just said.

Ink, Blue and Dream sat around the table in their base where all their meetings took place. It had been 9 days since the attack with the Dark Sanses and Ink was finally recovered enough to get out of bed and talk to them about his plan.

It had taken quite a bit of healing magic to fix several of the artists broken bones and Ink had been unconscious for quite a while. When he had woken up he couldn't remember a single detail of the battle, which surprised no one.

Blue and Dream had recalled the events of the day for him. Afterwards they questioned Ink on what he had done to Cross, which lead them to discuss the potion and his plan.

"If it works, it should turn him back into a child" Ink states it as if it's a normal occurrence. "Have I not already explained this before?" He asks tiredly.

"NO!?" Both Dream and Blue shout astounded at the same time.

"Oh whoops." Ink shrugs, it's not like their knowledge of his plan was important or anything, but they probably deserved to know what was going on so that they would understand what's was going to happen later. He would need their help later on, with the parts of the plan he himself didn't want to deal with. He was very busy after all. He needed to get back to his creations and after the Dark Sanses inevitable defeat he would get Dream and Blueberry to deal with them. What else would they have to do after that anyway? He had the most important job in the multiverse after all.

"So basically I created a potion out of different ingredients I collected in different Aus according to one of Sci's blueprints in order to turn someone back into a child again and I used it on Cross. I needed someone to test it on after all. I called it project XS"

"XS?" Blue questioned.

"It stands for 'Xtra Small.' Only the first phase of the plan has been completed so far though"

"So your saying that Cross is now a child?" Dream asks.

"Yep... at least I hope he is....." He looks off to the side nervously. "This was the first test after all and I can't really see the results for myself yet...." he mumbles that part quickly to himself.

"So, let me get this straight. You threw a potion at Cross, that you have no idea what it could potentially do to him because you presumed it would turn him into a child?"

"Ya. Pretty much."

Dream looks quite done at this point and is close to banging his skull on the table. Blue’s just confused. Ink continues his explanation, ignoring the looks the other two are giving him.

"Well I tested it on Cross because I thought that if it went wrong and instead caused him to be even more evil or something that at least he'd be the easiest of the gang to deal with. Also, I think if it does work, he'll be the easiest to redeem, being the one member who has never killed anyone."

"Wait, redeem?" Blue interrupted. "What has that got anything to do with turning him into a child?"

"Oh so basically we're going to find a way to get Cross away from Nightmares grasp and we're going to teach him to be good. Then if that works we'll move on and do the same to the others to see if we can finally bring peace to the multiverse. Well, as soon as Sci can make me another blueprint for the potion. I kind of trashed the last one by accident"

Dream lets out a sigh in annoyance. "Of course you did, Ink." He's not going to ask how that happened.

Ink continues to ignore him, he's currently lost in his own thoughts.

"Presuming he is a child anyway, if not I'll come up with a plan B. But for now let's just find a way to find the Dark Sanses, see what has happened to Cross and if he is a child, we'll take him in and look after him."

"Isn't that kind of kidnapping though?" Blue asks nervously. He's not sure he wants any part of this plan, it seems wrong to him.

"We're SAVING him from Nightmare. Who knows what he'd do to a child anyway? Probably just lock them away somewhere, he has no use for them after all, he can't use them effectively as puppets. Cross is probably terrified at this very moment, waiting for someone to come and save him from Nightmare. He'll be much safer and happier with us. We are the protectors of the multiverse after all." Ink says while striking a heroes pose with his brush.

"But how are we going to look after CHILDREN, Ink? Have you ever even interacted with a child before? Do you know how much work that will be?" Dream questions.

Ink tilts his head, confused by the question "I created Littletale didn't I, so I think I know a bit about kids. A couple of kids will be no problem for us and it's only going to be Cross first to see if we can handle it. Besides, kids don't go around destroying AUs so we won't have to worry about that anymore if this works? We can take a load off!"

Dream doubts that, not with tiny kids running around their base. How would they find the time to do anything else.

Ink can tell the guardian of positive feelings is still unsure about the plan and is starting to feel nervous. He really needs Dream to be on board with this or he would try and stop him from completing the plan. This was the best he had come up with and he wasn't about to stop it now. He looks at his friend, seriousness and compassion written in his face.

"Dream, think about it. When Nightmare is a child again, you can go back to the way you used to be with him, before the apple incident." Dream flinches as it's mentioned, but he looks like he's still paying attention so Ink continues. "We can save him and the others from corruption. You can be a family again and you can be a great big brother to this new Nightmare. Nothing will tear you two apart again. So what do you say? Are you in?"

Dream considers Ink's words. He, he could finally get Nightmare back? No more fighting, no more corruption, just the two of them as brothers the way it had been before? He really wanted that. He wants it so bad. Is this really ok though? Turning them back into kids. He knows they'll be making them into better skeletons, but turning adults into kids to get them to change their ways, he's not too sure about that. 

They'll be kids though, so they won't remember much of their adult lives he guesses. Maybe it would turn out ok though and this would be the best way to protect the multiverse. That's the most important thing after all, protecting everyone in the multiverse and keeping their hopes and dreams alive! This seems to be able to stop the Dark Sanses from destroying anymore AUs and also allowed him to be with Nightmare again, so it's a win win in his mind all of a sudden. 

He's just not entirely sure how they'll deal with the rest of them, but he's sure Blue will be a big help and perhaps he can even get some of the other Sanses in the more peaceful universes to help. He's fully on board with the idea now.

"Fine let's work on your plan. You have to promise me that you'll get into contact with Sci about creating more potions if it really does work. I want to get through this plan as quickly as possible. The quicker the multiverse can be protected, the better" Ink seems satisfied with his answer and promises to get in touch with Sci. He even writes it down on his scarf so he'll remember later.

Blue is still REALLY unsure about this idea. But if Dream is also on board with it he will go along with it. For now. "I'm ok with the plan so far, but if you end up doing anything to any children we 'take in'." His eyesockets go pitch black. 

"You're **both** going to have a bad time, understand?"

Dream is slightly shaken by Blue's sudden change in demeanour, so nods slowly in acknowledgement. He could be terrifying when he wanted to be.

Ink just shrugs not bothered by Blue's threat. He is happy he is free to move on with the next stage of his plan.

"Ok then, now that we're all on board, I'll paint a child's room for Cross to stay in. We're going to try and save him soon, Nightmare will mess up and then we'll be there ready and waiting to get Cross away from him and the gang. If there is any activity from them in any AU let me know and we'll all head over quickly. Saving Cross is our first priority now. For now, you two can just... I don't know do whatever it is you do when they're not attacking another universe, but keep a sharp eye out for the others ok. Meeting dismissed"

And with that done, the three return to their rooms. Blue went to work on a puzzle, Dream went to give good dreams to the people in the surrounding AUs, while Ink finalises the last few details of the room he had designed for a child version of Cross. He had actually started it a while ago, but he wasn't going to tell the others that.

This plan had to work.  
He would have even continued with it secretly if the others hadn't agreed with him.

 **Nothing** is going to get in his way.

The Dark Sanses are going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think.  
> Ink sucks I know.
> 
> And he totally manipulated Dream into believing that this is a good idea....
> 
> Blue is being smarter than the others, but is too trusting of their decisions to really argue against them.
> 
> The next chapter we'll be out soon. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a kudos or comment if you did, I love responding to them and feel free to ask questions as well if your confused about anything.


	4. Bonding Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross tries on some new clothes, plans are discussed and a movie is watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! New chapter and more of cute, child Cross yay! Here's a really brief summary of his character for anyone whose interested:
> 
> Loves:  
> Chocolate.  
> The gang.  
> Cuddles with his family.
> 
> Likes:  
> Playing hide and seek.  
> Watching films.  
> Pillow forts.
> 
> Dislikes:  
> New people  
> Upsetting others  
> Getting yelled at.  
> Loud noises
> 
> Fears:  
> Being alone  
> The white place (desolate X-tale Au)  
> Ink (although at the moment he can't remember what he looks like)  
> Being hurt (physically and emotionally)
> 
> Also I'd say he's mentally about 5 or 6 (human) years old in case you were wondering. He acts like a babybones though when he wants attention, but he can be pretty mature when he needs to be.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Cross woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. He was a bit confused about where he was for a moment before he remembered the events of the previous day. He looked down to see that he had been clinging onto one of Nightmare's tentacles as he slept.

Nightmare! He was still sitting at the end of his bed, reading a book. He hadn't left after all. He really did care about him! Cross felt really grateful that Nightmare hadn't left him alone. He threw the blankets off his body and jumped at the other skeleton, gripping him in a hug. He wanted Nightmare to know how thankful he was for staying with him.

Nightmare was startled at his actions. He was so absorbed in his book, he had had barely any time to react before Cross had jumped at him and captured him in a hug at his side. He rubbed the skeletons skull gently in acknowledgement.

"Thank you for protecting me, Nightmare." Cross looks up into Nightmares cyan eye, a look of gratitude written on his face.

Nightmare smiles at the young skeleton warmly, hugging him back.

"Your welcome Cross" he continues to rub his back gently. "You're safe here, ok?"

Cross nods. He notices however that the older skeleton is looking pretty tired. Did he not sleep? Was he too busy keeping him safe that he hadn't been able to rest even for a minute? Cross feels bad. He didn't mean to keep him up all night, he had just wanted him to stay for a bit. He's just a burden to the gang, isn't he? Why would they want to protect him.

Nightmare could feel Cross's negative feelings emanating from his soul. He looks conflicted about something.

"What's wrong, Cross? I can tell something is upsetting you. I promise I won't be mad at whatever you have to say to me. Please let me know what's wrong so I can help."

Cross looks at him worriedly. "Did I... did I keep you up all night?" He hopes he isn't mad at him for making him stay and losing sleep because of it.

Nightmare blinked at him. "Yes, I was awake most of the night, but that's certainly not the first time I've had to do so." He admits honestly.

"You didn't force me to stay here if that's what you are worried about. I wanted to stay with you for the night, just to make sure you were alright and to chase away any night terrors you got."

Cross brightened up, astounded by his words. "You'd do that for me?"

Nightmare cuddled him close. "Of course I would, anytime you need it. I'll be there."

Cross happily accepted the affection from Nightmare, smiling while he snuggled into his hold. "Thanks Nightmare! But you don't have to watch over me every night, you look really tired and I..... I want you to get a good night's sleep too. Maybe you can get some rest now and I can go find one of the others to look after me for a while?"

Nightmare chuckled at this. It's cute that Cross cares about his health. Not sleeping isn't going to kill him, but he'll happily get some rest if it means Cross worried for him less and he could get some of his strength back.

"If it makes you happy, Cross I'll go get some rest now, but first we'll travel around the castle and search for one of the others. I don't want you getting lost while trying to find them. Would you like me to carry you?"

Cross shook his head no. He can walk after all and Nightmare is tired. He isn't going to put extra strain on him right now. He did enjoy being in his hold yesterday though. Perhaps later when he isn't so tired he could carry him again?

Nightmare holds out his hand for the small skeleton to take, which the other happily accepts. He grabs the blanket as well. He really needs to find clothes for Cross to wear but he'll worry about that later. They walk to the kitchen and find Horror cooking breakfast.

Cross runs over to him excitedly. "Hi, Horror. Good morning!"

Horror rubs his skull affectionately. "Morning Cross, sleep well?"

"Yep" he says popping the p at the end.

Horror chuckles at his actions. "That's great." He looks over to where Nightmare is still standing at the doorway. He's looking quite tired. "Morning Nightmare, did you sleep ok?"

Horror notices Cross looks quite guilty when he says this. "I was watching over Cross so no I didn't really. But I'm fine and I can handle it" He looks over to where Cross is standing beside Horror and smiles. "I am going to get some rest now though. Cross wants me to and I feel that otherwise I may get into trouble with him later if I don't."

Cross smirks at that. "Yes sleeping is important and as your knight, I command you to go to bed now!"

They both laugh at his words. "Ok, will you be alright to watch Cross for a bit Horror?"

"Of course Nightmare. We'll be just fine. Besides I think Killer will be back in a minute. He left early this morning to go to some AU and told me he'd be back soon." Nightmare gives him a look. "He promised it wasn't anywhere dangerous."

"Alright then, call me if there's any problems" he leaves the room and heads towards his chambers to rest. At least he could do so without worrying about the balance or his boys for a while, with no sign of Ink yet.

The two watch Nightmare leave before Horror points towards the food he was making. "Would you like some breakfast Cross?"

"Yes, please!" Horror places the food onto two plates, giving a smaller portion to Cross now that he's a child. They walk over to the dinning room and sit down at the table to eat.

Cross begins eating what Horror cooked for him. The food tastes quite nice. It definitely doesn't taste anywhere near as good as chocolate, but Cross is happy enough to eat the whole thing nonetheless.

As they eat, a portal opens in the adjacent room. Killer stepped through, carrying a bag filled with clothes of all styles and colours that he hoped would fit Cross.

He had visited many different AUs to search for them. He tried to remain undetected though and so had just stolen a limited amount of items from each of them. The folks of Littletale would probably notice they are missing quite a few articles of clothing from their shops, but Killer isn't worried about Ink finding out he was there from them. Ink seemed to rarely ever interact with that AU after all.

Again, he questions the creators plan. Did Ink really know the potion was going to turn Cross into a child? Surely not? He definitely has no idea how to even interact with one. Maybe his plan went wrong and Cross is only a child by accident? Maybe it was meant to do something else. Only time would tell.

Cross hears the portal open and getting up from the dinning room table, he walks into the next room to investigate. He sees Killer and waves at him.

"Hi Killer!" He tilts his head curiously and attempts to see what the skeleton is holding behind his back. "What's in the bag?"

Killer smiled at the young skeletons actions. Where is his phone when he needs it? HE. NEEDS. PHOTOS!!! Cross is just being too cute right now.

"I went shopping and I got you some clothes." Both Horror and Killer chuckle at the word 'shopping.' They certainly didn't pay for any of the items they bought. Even if they wanted to Ink had warned most of the AUs about them. Who would actually sell them the items?

"Really?" Cross runs over excitedly to Killer and makes grabby hands towards the bag. "I want to see! I want to see! Can I try them on now! Please, please, PLEASE?!"

Killer passes him the bag. "Of course you can. You can wear whatever you like?"

"Yay!!! Thanks Killer!"

He grabs ahold of the bag and makes his way to his bedroom to change, dragging the bag stuffed full of clothes behind him.

Both the older skeletons follow him, watching as Cross attempts to carry the heavy bag. Killer finds his phone and snaps a photo. It was just too cute.

Arriving at the room, Cross jumps up and down excitedly as he pulls out the different clothes from the bag to try on. He lays out many different t-shirts, pjs, hoodies, shorts and shoes on the bed, all of which look super soft and comfortable.

Cross tries on all of them, often twirling around near the mirror so he can get a good look at each of them. He has stars in his eyelights the entire time. 

Horror and Killer would compliment him in each of them, Killer also took a few snaps at a few of the particularly adorable ones, where the sleeves were too big or when an outfit just suited the small skeleton so well.

Horror sorted the clothes into categories and sets the ones that are too small or too big for him aside. 

Dust had also come into the room halfway through and also helped with the sorting. He wanted to help with Cross too after all.

He knows that he needs to talk to Nightmare about what they're going to do about this child version of Cross soon, but for now he'll just enjoy this moment. He hardly ever interacted with kids before, but he found he quite enjoyed hanging around the bright skeleton child. Cross certainly knows how to put a smile on all of their faces

Cross found he particularly liked clothes in the colours of white, black and red. The outfit he settled on consisted of a white t-shirt, a half black half white hoodie, black shorts with red stripes at the side and red sneakers with white ends and black shoelaces. He really loves the outfit. The hoodie in particular is his favourite. It's really soft and the hood is lined with fur. He cuddles into it. He's really happy to have some clothes on him now. "Thank you for the awesome clothes. I love them! Can I go show Nightmare what I'm wearing? Please?"

It had been a few hours since he had first woken up so he hoped Nightmare had managed to get some rest. He really wanted him to see his new clothes. He hoped he'd like this outfit as much as he did.

Nightmare comes out of his room feeling refreshed, he is glad he was able to get some sleep. He needs to be at full strength for when they go out and destroy some more AUs.

He sees his gang walking toward him, a small, bubbly Cross leading the group, chatting away to them. He starts running toward the dark skeleton when he sees him.

"Nightmare. Nightmare! Do you like my new clothes? Aren't they the coolest? Killer got them for me."

So that's where he had been this morning. At least now he didn't have to worry about getting clothes for the child anymore. Cross seemed really happy with them and Nightmare is grateful for that.

"They look great on you Cross. They're really cool. Good job finding them Killer."

Killer beams at the praise. He's glad Nightmare his happy with his work. "Thanks Nightmare, I tried to be stealthy when I got them. I don't think anyone important will notice they've disappeared."

"That's great. At least we won't have to worry about Ink or the others questioning why we took clothes meant for a child." If had been Inks plan to turn Cross into a child using the potion, Nightmare didn't want him to find out it had been successful. Who knows what the creator would do to a vulnerable Cross if he got his hands on him?

Nightmare didn't want to think about that right now. They needed to find a way to turn Cross back to normal and fast. 

"Hey Cross. Do you want to watch a movie? We can make some snacks in a minute to eat while we watch it." He asks him. He thinks they all need a bit of a distraction from this.

Cross looks like he is about to burst from excitement. "Yeah, lets do it! Can I pick the movie." He makes puppy eyes at each skeleton. "Please?"

Nightmare nods his head. "Sure Cross. Shall we go pick one out now?"

"Yes let's do it" He makes grabby hands at the skeleton. "Carry me, carry me!"

Nightmare uses his tentacles to gently pick Cross up and holds him close. He knows Cross is old enough and should be walking around by himself, but he just can't help but spoil him. He can tell he loves being in his hold and it makes him happy to be able to hold hik close.

Like a real father.

He had always felt like a father figure to the gang after all, but this feels amazing, like he can really help make a difference to the child. Getting to look after this young version of Cross feels very special to him. Still though, he knows it can't last. It's not safe for Cross to remain a child and they wouldn't be able to look after him properly if he remained this way. Time to discuss the plan with the others.

"Let's go and pick one then." They all make their way to the sitting room and Nightmare sets Cross down in front of the movie cabinet, much to his sadness. He looks up at Nightmare with big eyes. He wants more cuddles and to be carried. Why was he set down?

"Sorry Cross. Go pick out a film ok? I need to talk with Horror, Dust and Killer for a moment. We'll get some snacks and then we'll join you for the film."

"We can even grab some pillows and make a pillow fort!" Killer exclaims happily. "If that's ok with you Nightmare?" He adds looking towards the dark skeleton. 

Nightmare rolls his eye but smiles nonetheless. What is it with his gang and making pillow forts? Cross seems to be happy enough to do it though.

He had been pouting for a bit before Killer had mentioned the idea. At least Cross is in a better mood now.

"We're going to build the best fort ever!" he says while posing, his phalange pointing up to the ceiling. "I'll pick the movie now. You guys can get the snacks. Please don't be too long though." He didn't want to be left alone.

"We won't be. We promise." The four older skeletons make their way to the kitchen. Nightmare breaks the silence.

"We need to find a way to change him back. Ink might be looking for a way to take him away from us and I don't know what he's planning to do to Cross if he manages that. One of us needs to be here in the castle with him at all times and we should probably let Error and Fresh know what's going on"

Fresh is another close friend of the group. He is another outcast like them, so they often help him out when he needs it. Ink had falsely claimed to every member of every AU that he is a parasite who ate others souls and is a dangerous being. The gang provide for him and protect him, since no one else will.

"Good idea. Do we have any plans on how to change him back though?" Horror asks as he grabs a couple of chocolate bars for Cross and begins to microwave some popcorn for the film. Killer grabs some bowls from the cupboard for the popcorn.

"Perhaps you can work on the potion Dust? You were always into chemical and that sort of thing? You can probably work something out" Nightmare says.

Dust is unsure. "It will take me a while to get ready, most likely a couple of months. Potions like that are very advanced and it could easily go wrong if I don't make it correctly. The last thing I want to do is hurt Cross. I'm not sure I can do it."

Nightmare gives him an encouraging pat on the back. "Of course you can. You're very skilled Dust. You just have to believe in yourself, ok?"

Dust nods and smiles. It's nice to know that Nightmare believes in him. "Ok. I'll try my best." After the movie he would work on a cure non-stop for a while.

The microwave dings. Horror grabs the bowl off Killer and places the popcorn inside. They each carry some snack as they head back to the sitting room.

Cross is sitting on the sofa waiting for them. The movie he had picked was already on the TV screen. Looks like they were going to be watching "The Iron Giant", a personal favourite of the adult Cross as well, though the others doubted young Cross remembers that.

Cross is happy that the others are back and that they brought popcorn and chocolate with them. Yay!

"Your back! Can we build the fort now?"

Killer grabs some spare pillows and walks over to Cross. He rubs his skull affectionately. "Of course kiddo. Let's get started."

After 10 minutes they had all built a massive fort. They were all pretty impressed with their work.

Cross goes inside and looks around. There is so much space in there and he can still see the TV just fine. Now he just needed to get the others in too.

Poking his skull out he calls for the others. "Quick everyone get in and so we can start the movie. Don't worry though, I'll protect the fort from any invaders who wish to destroy it. I'll be the best knight ever!"

Killer quickly took some more photos of cute Cross on his phone before he went in and sat beside him. Horror followed in after and then Dust. 

When Nightmare hesitated, Cross went out of the fort and grabbing one his tentacles pulls him in. He sits him down and climbs onto his lap, feeling smug he was able to drag the king of negativity in.

The movie starts and all five skeletons settle down to watch it eating the snacks they brought woth them. All of the older skeletons took it in turns to take Cross, letting him sit on their laps as he watched the film. He asked loads of questions about it, all of which they answered to the best of their knowledge. 

Cross felt many different emotions throughout the film. There were many times he wished he could just jump into the film and help the boy and the robot. He's glad the film has a happy ending though. He really enjoyed it, he hopes everyone else did too.

...

Oh. Looking around at the others, it seems they all fell asleep at some stage during the film and we're now all cuddling up with each other. Nightmare has a tentacle over each of them in protection as they sleep.

Cross is glad they've all got Nightmare to keep them safe. He didn't have to worry about anything when he's around.

Cross finds he is also getting sleepy now. He climbs into Nightmares lap once again and settles into his embrace.

"Good night guys." 

He drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

"Thank you for protecting me."


	5. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Fresh visit the gang. Their first introduction to Cross doesn't go very well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some more interactions with more of the gangs friends. They don't go entirely to plan....... I regret nothing.
> 
> This chapter took me so long to write and even now I'm not 100% sure I like it. It just frustrated me big time. But eh, it's out now. Perhaps I'll rewrite it someday.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it though!

A couple of days have passed since the movie. Cross sits at the couch waiting for Horror to arrive with some food. He had said it would only take a minute or two to prepare and Cross is happy enough to wait on the couch by the TV in the meantime.

Elsewhere in the castle, Nightmare is in his study doing some paperwork, Dust is in his room trying to figure out the potion for Cross and Killer is in the training room practicing his attacks on some training dummies.

Cross knows that his family have jobs to do and doesn't want to take up all their time, so he's happy enough just to sit alone for a small bit from time to time. He always makes sure someone is nearby though and that he's never left alone for more than 10 minutes unless he's sleeping.

After that first night, he had told Nightmare that he'd be alright sleeping alone in his room, just as long as he had one of the gang to wake him up in the morning. He didn't want to keep any of them up all night. They all deserve a peaceful night sleep after all, so that then they can play with him more and protect him better!

Error enters the room behind the couch through a portal. Nightmare had called him saying he had important news to share with both him and Fresh. He's a little early for the meeting that Nightmare had scheduled with the two of them though. He plans to grab some chocolate from the kitchen before finding him.

Cross is confused about the noise he just heard behind the couch. He recognises it as the sound of a portal opening, though he wonders why any of the gang would open a portal in here. He knows they're all in the castle somewhere and that summoning these portals require a lot of energy. All the gang walk around the castle usually, so why would they use a portal now?

He kneels on the couch and quickly pokes his skull out over it to peek at whatever is behind him. He is frightened to find a new skeleton that he has never seen before standing there and surveying the room.

Cross ducks his head down quickly and tries to think about what he should do about the intruder. He decides he needs to find Nightmare or one of the others quickly. But he's really scared. He doesn't think the intruder has noticed him yet, but he's afraid of what will happen to him if he does.

Cross decides he's going to risk another glance at the intruder and if they're not looking in his direction, he'll make a run for it towards the kitchen to find Horror. 

He slowly takes a peek over the couch again. Cross stares at the other for a moment, but notices that he's turning his head towards him so he quickly dives his head back under. He lets out a involuntary whimper as he does so. He trembles in fear as he realises that the other must have noticed him by now, he wasn't being very stealthy or subtle after all. Maybe he should just make a run for it? He's too frozen with indecision and fear to do anything.

Error had seen a blur of movement from the couch and had heard the whimper coming from the front of it. What was that? Had someone managed to sneak into the castle without anybody noticing? He knows if it is one of the gang they would have called out to him to greet him. But who could've got in? Maybe Ink had finally discovered the castles location and was pretending to be scared or hurt to lure him over there to attack him? Whatever it was, he wasn't going to take any chances. It could be a trap after all.

Being as silent as he can be, he quickly uses his strings to capture whatever had made the sound. He makes the strings tight enough so they can't escape but loose enough so that they don't hurt whoever is trapped in them. It could be one of the gang playing a prank or something though he highly doubted it, since Nightmare would have come to warn him by now if that is the case.

Cross had no time to react as the blue strings quickly made their way toward him and ensnared him, effectively trapping him in place. 

He tries to struggle to escape but it's no use, the strings are just too tight. He whimpers in fear as he does so, feeling his soul pounding in his ribcage. He looks around the room hoping there is some item he can use to escape or, that by some miracle, someone he knows will come into the room to save him.

But luck does not appear to be on his side today.

He can see his capturer peering around the couch to look at him, his hand out as he uses it to control the strings. They look like they can snap his soul in half a second, if the other wanted them to. Stars he's going to die, isn't he!?

He begins to struggle more as the other skeletons eyelights lock with his own. He needs to get away from him, but the strings continue to hold tight as ever. His breathing is panicked and unstable and his eyesockets fill with tears. The other has him caught right where he wants him. He'd call for help but he's too panicked at the moment, scared that the other not only wants to hurt him but his family too. 

Cross goes limp when he gets too tired from struggling and tries to focus on calming his breathing. He's still shaking though and he keeps his eyes trained on the other in fear of what he'll do next. If the glitchy skeleton gets any closer he'll attempt to escape again. He doesn't want the other anywhere near him.

Error doesn't know what to think of the skeleton he has trapped in his strings in front of him. A child? How did a child manage to sneak in here without anyone noticing? He couldn't have just walked in the front door right? The gang needs to up their security, that's for sure Error thinks. 

He's very clearly terrified of him, like most other members of the multiverse are and because he's a child, Error doesn't want to hurt him. 

The skeleton had struggled against his hold for a few minutes before realising his efforts to escape were futile and had stopped to catch his breath. He's glad as he was afraid the child was going to hurt himself if he continued. He needs to figure out quickly why they're here and what they planned to do to the gang before they get any worse. 

Error takes a step closer to him in order to inspect the child better, causing the other to flinch before stilling once again. He's breathing pretty hard and he's one wrong move away from going into a full blown panic attack. Error really doesn't want to let that happen. He may be destroyer of worlds, but he's not completely heartless. He tries to spare children from pain and suffering when he destroys AUs.

He's staring up at the destroyer with wide, teary eyesockets and tiny pinpricks for eyelights. He notices the childs eyelights are the same as Cross's ones and is confused by this. He doesn't think he knows of any other skeletons who have one red and one white eyelight like his, unless Ink has created a new AU he didn't know about, which let's face it, he did all the time. 

Was this a Sans he had created just to spy on the gang? Maybe the similarities to Cross were meant to make them pity him so they'd take him in? He may look like a normal scared child, but he could be dangerous. 

He needed to let Nightmare know about this anyway. Maybe he'd be able to let him know more about the skeleton and the AU he's from. Nightmare pretty much knows about everyone in the multiverse anyway, since he feeds off their negativity and all.

He lifts the child carefully up off the couch using the strings, intending to bring him to Nightmare.

Cross feels himself being lifted off the couch which is enough to get him to really panic. 

Where is the glitching skeleton going to take him? He doesn't want to be taken anywhere by this stranger. What if he took him through a portal and he never saw Nightmare or any of the gang again? What if they **hurt** him? 

**No! He doesn't want to leave his family. Please don't take him away from them! He'll do anything.....just... please....**

**Somebody. Anybody.  
'HELP!!!'**

Cross screams.

**"NIGHTMARE!!! HELP ME!!!"**

Error doesn't think he's ever seen Nightmare move as fast before. Within a second of the other screaming, the king of negativity had appeared in the room as a shadow and had made his way over to the two. Returning to normal, he looks towards the destroyer, a look of urgency and panic on his face.

"Error, that's Cross! This is the reason I called you and Fresh here today! Ink turned him into a child with that potion we told you about. Put him down, you're terrifying him! His emotions are completely out of control! Give him to me NOW!"

Shit this child is Cross!? Error feels like an idiot right now. He should have guessed it from his eyelights, but the idea that Cross had been turned into a child had simply never crossed his mind (pun not intended :3). He's also not wearing what he normally does, most likely because those clothes are too big for him now Error realises. Error feels immense guilt as he looks back towards Cross, who is still tied up in his strings. He hopes he'll be able to fix this.

Error gently releases Cross from them and places him into Nightmares outstretched arms. Nightmare holds him close and Cross clings to him like a lifeline, his tiny hands gripping his hoodie as he continues to shake from the encounter. He cries tears of relief as he buries his head into Nightmares hoodie to hide from Error. 

Nightmare gently rocks him, using his tentacles to rub his skull and back soothingly. He should have realised Error would be early for the meeting and would see Cross before he could explain what had happened to him.

"Cross, it's ok. Shh...please don't be scared. It's only Error. He's one of us. I'm sorry, I should have told him about you sooner, it's my fault this happened.....  
Everything is alright now. You're safe here and I promise I'll stay with you until you're feeling better. Shh.... just relax."

Cross doesn't say anything, but he continues to hold onto Nightmare tightly as he trembles and hiccups as he listens to his voice. 

This skeleton.... Nightmare had said his name is Error right? He.... isn't bad? But then why had he tied him up? He had clearly been scared and the other had known that so why didn't he let him go? Cross trusts Nightmares words, but he knows he's going to need some time to get used to the other before he won't be scared of him anymore. But...... he'll try and interact with him again, if it'll make Nightmare and the gang happy.....

.....Just..... not yet.

He's still too traumatized by what just happened to let the other get close. If he does he'll most likely run for it or he'll cower behind Nightmare.

Error knows he should probably give Cross the space he needs in order for him to calm down fully. He sees an alarmed Horror standing at the doorway to the kitchen holding some chocolate bars, most likely meant for Cross. He makes his way over and takes Horror into the kitchen to explain what happened to Cross. Horror had just arrived after Error had let Cross go so he didn't really know what was going on.

Nightmare is thankful that Error decided to give Cross some space. He knows Error is feeling guilty about his actions, but Nightmare doesn't blame him for what he did. He was being cautious about Cross because he thought he could be a threat to him or his gang. He's glad Error took precautions to keep them safe even though Cross is quite scared now because of it. Hopefully Cross will feel better soon and he can try and introduce him properly to the other without causing him to panic. 

He sits down on the couch, still holding Cross in his arms. "Error left the room Cross. He didn't mean to scare you, so he wants to give you some time to calm down before you try and talk with him. He feels really bad about scaring you. He won't **ever** tie you up in his strings again."

Cross risks a glance around the room to find the other really isn't there anymore. He lets out a breath of relief. 

Cross looks up at Nightmare and speaks to him, his words quiet and shaky as his voice trembles. "I'm s-sorry f-for p-panicking y-you. H-h-he s-started p-p-picking me up a-and I...... I t-thought.....  
I t-t-thought h-he w-was g-going t-to t-t-take me t-to a-another AU and I'd n-never s-see y-you g-guys e-ever again!" 

He struggles to hold himself together. He feels like he was close to losing his family today, even though he now knows Error is a friend and would never take him away from them.

Nightmare continues soothing him. "You never have to apologise to me for calling for help Cross. If Error had been one of our real enemies, he could have done something to you or one of the gang if you hadn't called out for me. You did a good job by doing so. Promise me you'll always call for my help when you need it and I promise I'll always answer that call. You don't have to face the danger alone ok?"

Cross is happy he can rely on Nightmare. "O-ok, I-I p-promise."

They stay like that for 10 minutes as Nightmare continues to sooth and calm Cross down. His crying has been reduced to sniffling now and Nightmare can tell Cross is doing better, as he can't feel his fear as strongly now. Nightmare nuzzles him one last time before he begins speaking again.

"Will you be ok to go to the kitchen now Cross? Error might be in there but he won't hurt you. If you're too scared, I can ask him to leave but he probably will want to apologise to you. I'll stay with you until you feel safe though. I won't leave you."

Cross begins shaking a bit harder which Nightmare notices and he winces at this. Error has really scared him. It might take a while to fix this. "It's ok if you don't wa-"

Cross cuts him off. "No Nightmare, I-I want t-to." He wants to be brave for Nightmare. He'll try and talk to Error again, even if he's still afraid him.

"Are you sure, Cross? We can wait a bit longer if you need to."

"I'll be f-fine. C-can you c-carry me t-there though? I don't w-want to walk at t-the moment."

Nightmare nods at this. He had a feeling Cross would ask to be carried. He'd ask whenever he got scared of something or just wanted affection, which happened a lot.

He stands up with Cross still in his arms and heads towards the kitchen. 

All of the gang are now there talking to Error. Killer and Dust had also heard the scream and had run in to investigate before the situation was explained to them. They're trying to cheer Error up now, letting him know it wasn't his fault that he scared Cross because he did it to try and protect them. 

Error guiltily eats some chocolate trying to figure out a way to fix this. He's annoyed at himself for treating Cross the way he did. He'll always be terrified of him now, won't he? He's such an idiot! 

He sees Nightmare enter with Cross in his arms. Cross is cautiously looking around the room and he relaxes slightly when he sees the gang. But when his eyelights land on Error he noticeably shudders. Nightmare hugs him tighter and he can hear him whispering words of comfort to Cross. 

Although he's still upset about what he did to Cross, Error has to admire the child's relationship to Nightmare. The king of negativity is acting like a great father, one who would do anything in his path to protect his child. Error knows if he had been seen as an enemy by Nightmare at the moment of Cross screaming that he would have torn him apart by him. No one could mess with Cross and not have to deal with Nightmares wrath afterwards it would seem.

And Cross obviously adores Nightmare if the way he's clinging to him says anything. He definitely trusts him with all his soul. Error hopes he can learn to trust him too eventually. If he hasn't screwed that up for himself already that is.

Cross wants to show everyone he can be brave but one look at Error has him panicked all over again. But wait.... did he just see...?

He chances another look at the destroyer to see him eating some chocolate. Did, did Error love chocolate like him too? Cross is quite hungry and the chocolate looks tasty.

Error notices that Cross is staring at his hand. Oh, had he seen his chocolate bar? Error smirks. It seems that nothing could change Cross's love of chocolate. Maybe he could offer him some?

"WoUlD yOu LiKe SoME CrOSs?" He holds out the bar but pauses to think about how he should apologise to the child. "I'M sO SoRRy AbOUt WhAt HApPeNed. I sHOulD NeVEr haVe DoNe ThAt tO yOu. I ThoUghT yOU mIGHt hAvE BeEN a thREat to tHe oTHeRs aNd I wANteD to prOTeCt them, tHEy'Re mY faMIly AfTEr aLL. THAt's whY I thOuGht it Was beSt to tIE yOu uP, sO YOu cOUldn't hurt anyone." He pauses as he hangs his head in shame and looks down at his feet. "BUt I wAs a foOl. I shoULd haVe kNOWn iT was yOu, but I jUSt waSN't thiNKIng. I juSt wAnT yOu to knOw tHAt I wOn't eVEr do tHat aGAin. I'm sORry if I hUrt you and I uNdeRSTaNd if yOU're teRRifiEd of mE nOw" he lets out a sigh. "I cAn't iMAGine wHat it mUSt haVe beEn liKe frOm yOUr pErspeCtivE. If yOu waNt mE to lEAve as wEll I will. I'll do anYthiNg to mAke you feEl sAfer."

Cross listens to the others words carefully, even though he's still cowering in Nightmare's hold. He had done it to protect the gang as he thought he was a threat? Cross can understand that. If he could stop someone from hurting his family by trapping the intruder he would too. Also, Error sees them as family too. He's glad the other thinks so much of the skeletons who take such good care of him like any family would. He's so lucky to have them. Cross can tell Error regrets what he's done with all of his soul. He doesn't want Error to leave, especially since he can tell Nightmare wants him here.

He hesitantly reaches out to take the chocolate, watching Error for any sudden movements. Nightmare is with him this time, so he doubts the other will do anything. After nothing happens, he grabs it and eats the bar happily. The skeleton had been eating another kind of chocolate that isn't his favourite, but Cross still thought the bar was delicious. He enjoyed every kind of chocolate after all.

"T-thanks E-Error." Cross wants him to know that he understands how Error didn't mean to hurt him. "I'm sorry I s-scared you and m-made you think I'm a threat. I can tell you're sorry about what you did and I want to forgive you. I can tell you feel guilty about it so I want you to know I forgive you." He looks up into Errors eyes. "You did it to protect everyone after all so it's ok. I'll be fine as long as it doesn't happen again."

"C-CrOSs I...... ArE yoU sURe?"

He nods. "Yeah. I know you won't hurt me."

Error smiles, he's happy that Cross has forgiven him. He kneels in front of him so he's at his eye level. "I wOuLd neVeR do tHAt tO yoU. I waNt to hElp prOTeCt yoU tOo froM anYOne thAt miGht wiSH to hUrt yOu. I'll be heRe foR yOu."

Cross feels better hearing this. He's glad to have so many people to love and defend him. He doesn't feel scared of Error anymore.

Cross looks into Nightmares cyan eye pleadingly. "Can you put me down now so I can go play?" 

Killer had gotten Cross some action figures from some AU the other day and he loved to play with them. He liked playing with the knight figure the best! He used it to protect the castle against intruders and to go on missions to defend the multiverse! Sometimes one of the gang would join him when he played and they'd pretend to be one of the other action figures which Cross really enjoyed. It was funny how competitive they would get with each other even though it was just a story he came up with.

Nightmare puts him down, patting his head with one of his tentacles. "Sure thing Cross. Have fun but call one of us if you need anything ok?"

"I will" He races off to find the action figures.

Error starts apologising as soon as Cross left the room. He hangs his head in shame. "I'm rEAlly sORrY NigHTmaRe, if I hAd knOWn-"

Nightmare cuts him off with a wave of his tentacle. He puts his hand on the others shoulder which causes him to glitch for a bit.

Error had been getting more used to the feeling of being touched thanks to the gangs help. His haphephobia isn't half as bad as it used to be. He just doesn't like being touched by those he doesn't know or trust.

"Error it's fine, you didn't know. Cross is fine now and he forgave you. I didn't feel anymore fear off of him as he left the room so there's no long-term damage done. Just be careful and make sure you don't use your strings around him for the time being. They might trigger a panic attack."

Error still feels bad, but he's glad the whole gang have forgiven him now. Nightmare takes his hand off his shoulder as Error begins speaking again.

"So tHIs is thE reSUlt of thE pOtIOn hUh?" Error questions.

Dust nods. "Yeah it seems like it. I'm working on finding the cure, but it's going to take me a while, a few months maybe. Until then we're taking it in turns to look after him. We don't want Ink getting anywhere near him when he's this vulnerable"

"I'll hELp if yOu wAnt mE to aNd if CrOSs is ok wiTh it. We sTIll haVe joBs to dO aNd beiNg oNe mEMber doWn cAn't be eASy." 

Error hopes that they'll still be able to destroy AUs effectively during this. Ink has been quietly lately but he doubts that will last much longer. He knows the artist has something planned and they need to be prepared for whatever Ink throws at them.

Nightmare smiles at the offer. "That would be great Error. In fact I actually called you and Fresh here for that reason. There hasn't been enough negativity in the multiverse later and I can feel myself getting weaker. We'll need to go out soon to cause havoc but I'll need someone to watch Cross. There's no way we're bringing him out on the job with us. That's why I need your help. Hopefully Fresh gets here soon so we can explain it to him as well. The meeting is meant to start around now"

Fresh appears in the kitchen right as Nightmare finishes that sentence. "Hey sorry I'm late has the meeting already started or...."

"No, you're right on time Fresh. I need to show you something though so follow me, but don't be too loud." Nightmare tells him.

Fresh has no idea why he needs to be quiet but does as he's told anyways as he follows Nightmare to the sitting room.

Cross is sitting in there while playing with his action figures. He waves happily at the group when he sees them but stops when he notices Fresh. Another friend of the group perhaps? He must be if he's talking to Nightmare and the rest of the gang. Cross really likes his colourful clothing and glasses.

Fresh is so confused. What the funk is a child doing in Nightmares castle anyway? And why are they waving at them so cheerfully? Since when has anyone ever been happy to see them?

"Um.. Nightmare. What's going on? Who's that and why are they-"

"It's Cross, Fresh. Ink did this to him using a potion he threw at Cross the other day during one of our battles. This child is the result." Nightmare says to him.

Cross continued to stare at the other curiously, his head tilted at an angle in question.

Fresh really wants to know what was going through Ink's head when he threw the potion at Cross. What was he thinking anyway, that turning him into a child was going to solve the problems he had with the gang and stop them from destroying and break them up? If anything it seemed to bring them closer together. Sure, Cross couldn't really help with the balance at the moment, but it wasn't going to stop the rest of them.

"So will you need me to watch him while you guys go out to do your jobs? I can do that much I think. As long as Cross is comfortable with my presence, I'll be glad to keep him an eyesocket on him while your gone."

Nightmare is glad Fresh understands. He knew he could count on both him and Error to help. "Thanks Fresh, I'm glad I can always rely on you when I need to."

Cross approaches the colourful skeleton now, his eyelights fixed on his skull. "Hi, mister! I love your glasses, they're so cool!"

Fresh is happy that Cross isn't scared of him like most others are. He doesn't want to take his glasses off though as he doesn't want the child to see his eye. He knows it'll scare Cross away if he sees it.

"Hey kiddo, call me Fresh ok? And thanks for the compliment. I gotta say I'm digging your outfit too."

Cross beams. He's happy that he likes it and it's nice to be praised by the other. "Thanks Fresh! Killer got me this from different AUs. Its my favourite thing to wear!"

Nightmare is glad this introduction went better than Errors. But he needs to let Cross know that him and the gang will be gone more often from the hideout in the coming days and that Fresh and sometimes Error if he isn't with them will be looking after him. Nightmare hopes he won't be too upset.

"Cross, remember how I told you about our important jobs?"

He remembers. Nightmare had spent a while explaining it while Cross had listened attentively. Cross had asked many questions afterwards to try and understand why they do it and he thinks he gets it. He knows the others must bring chaos to some of the AUs and fully destroy others in order to stabilise the multiverse to keep it from collapsing. They are unfortunately a necessary sacrifice, if Ink could just stop creating copies of AUs, then they wouldn't have to do this. Cross tries his best to sum it up in a sentence.

"Yeah, you guys protect the multiverse from bad guys by keeping the balance in check!"

Fresh suppresses a chuckle. That was certainly one way of putting it.

Nightmare pats Cross on the head with his tentacle. "That's right Cross. Well we're going to have to head out one day soon to cause chaos in an AU to restore the balance again. We've been here with you for a while so we haven't been able to do it as effectively as before..." 

Cross frowns at this. Is the multiverse suffering because of him?

Nightmare quickly amends his statement. "I'm not saying it's entirely your fault Cross. We all wanted to have a break after the last time we went out. It went quite wrong and we all got hurt." He looks away. "Some more than others"

Nightmare continues. "But now that everyone's better and you're used to navigating the hideout by yourself, we should be able to go no problem. But you have to stay here. Error or Fresh will look after you while we're gone if you're comfortable enough having them around."

Cross makes a pouty face. He wants to help. Why can't he go as well? "Nightmare, can't I come as well? I can help. I won't get in the way and I can cause some mayhem too. Please?" He gives Nightmare his best pleading look.

"No Cross" Nightmare says sternly. "It's way too dangerous for you and I don't want you getting hurt. You need to stay here in the hideout, where it's safe. Besides, if you go who will protect the castle from invaders? I need you to continue to be my brave little knight and do that for me ok? It's the most useful job you can do for me at the moment"

Cross is still grumpy that he can't come, but he knows Nightmare has a point. "Fine, but if you can, get me something nice from one of the AUs while you're out. I really like some of the toys you've brought me before. And try not to be too long, I'll miss you."

"We'll try Cross. I promise." He picks him up and nuzzles him. "We'll miss you too while we're gone"

Nightmare turns to Error and Fresh. "Can you both come over the day after tomorrow to watch him. I'd prefer if you both were there the first time just in case anything happens and one of you needs to run to get us"

Nightmare is acting like a worried father right now, the two realise. The chances of anything big happening at the castle is slim and Nightmare most likely knows this. But his instincts as a father figure are kicking in and making him nervous, they realise.

"Don't worry Nightmare." Fresh gives the worried skeleton a pat on the back. "We'll be here watching him and we'll make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Ok then. We'll end this meeting here"

Nightmare just hopes Cross will behave for the other two and that he won't miss the gang too much while they're gone.

He'll just have to see how the day will turn out and then he'll plan future raids from there.

He'd figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops... :(  
> Error! Stop scaring Cross the readers want fluff! 
> 
> *Grabs spray bottle*  
> Bad Error don't scare the poor child.
> 
> I feel like people might be confused by Error's original actions with Cross so I'll answer some things here. If there's anything else leave me a comment.
> 
> *Why Error didn't check Cross.  
> So that would force them both into an 'encounter' and he didn't want to do that to a child especially one that was about to have a panic attack.
> 
> *Why Error didn't recognise it was Cross.  
> The clothes threw him off for one. Also he simply didn't know a potion like that existed in the multiverse. He just never thought it was possible.
> 
> *Why Nightmare didn't tell them about Cross when he first called the meeting.  
> Both we're in an AU trying to be stealthy so Nightmare just arranged the meeting time and finished the call there.
> 
> If there's any others ask me down below!^^


	6. Looking after Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Fresh look after Cross as the gang goes out to do their jobs.
> 
> Mean adults won't let Cross do anything fun :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new update. It's very heavily inspired by a chapter from "Baby Octopus" which I've mentioned previously.

Cross had received plenty of attention from Nightmare and the others the following day. All the gang had been trying to play with Cross before they would have to leave to destroy some AUs. They don't want to leave him but they know that he'll be fine with Error and Fresh. 

They would only be gone for a few hours over the next few days but they know they'll miss Cross and that he'll end up missing them too, so that's why they tried their best to spend time with him while they could.

They were sitting around playing snakes and ladders in the sitting room when Error and Fresh showed up through a portal. The older skeletons all got up and prepared to leave.

Cross pouted as they all got up. "Can't we finish this game before you leave. Please?" 

Nightmare shook his head. "Sorry Cross, we really have to go. How about you keep it set up and we can finish it when we get back?"

Cross is still sad and grumpy that they can't just finish it now, but he nods reluctantly anyway. 

He doesn't want the gang to leave, even if he's excited to spend the day with Fresh and Error.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Cross asks Nightmare with pleading eyes. "I won't get into trouble and I'll be really good!"

Nightmare chuckles. "I love your enthusiasm, but it's just too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt, Cross. We'd all be happier if you stayed here and you're going to have lots of fun with Fresh and Error."

Cross sighs dramatically. "Fine..."

He runs at Nightmare and tackles him into a hug. He shuts his eyesockets tightly as he grips Nightmares hoodie. "Please don't be too long and be careful."

Nightmare hugs him back. "We won't be that long Cross and we'll be fine, I promise." He assures him.

Cross suddenly looks at Nightmare mischievously as he gets an idea. 

Nightmare knows exactly what that look means and smiles, knowing what's about to happen.

"CUDDLE PILE!!!" Cross yells to the others in the room. Killer, Horror and Dust all grin at each other before quickly tackling Nightmare and Cross to the ground in a hug. Cross giggles at the action. He loves the affection he's receiving from the gang as they all cuddle close to him. Fresh and Error grin at their antics.

Eventually they end the cuddling and Nightmare opens a portal to the AU they are planning to raid. "Come on, let's go. Bye Cross, we'll be back later."

Cross waves at them sadly as they enter the portal. "Bye." He murmurs sadly.

Nightmare looks back one more time and smiles softly at Cross before the portal closes.

Cross stands there for a moment sadly. He really wishes he could have gone with them too. 

Fresh comes over to him and places a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Hey, they'll be back soon ok? Until then, me and Error are here for you. So what do you want to do now?"

Cross feels a bit better hearing this. He can still have fun with Fresh and Error even if the others aren't here. He thinks about what he can play with them. "Can we play hide and seek?" He really enjoys that game!

Fresh smiles. "Of course we can! Do you want to do the hiding or seeking?"

"Seeking! Seeking!" Cross shouts excitedly, his eyelights shining brightly. Whenever he played this with the others, he liked to pretend they were bad guys invading the castle and he had to find them to drive them out!

Fresh laughs at how excited Cross is for the game. "Alright. Will me and Error go hide then? We'll make sure to hide either in this room or the one next to it so we're not too far away if you need us."

Cross is happy that he can play with the other skeletons. Sometimes the gang were too busy to play with him and he'd have to play by himself. He prefers playing with others most of the time. "Yes! Go hide and I'll start the countdown!" 

Cross immediately starts counting as he covers his eyesockets with his hands to keep himself from seeing where the two are heading.

He does however listen out for the sounds of their footsteps. It sounds like Error has left the room to find a spot, while Fresh has hidden somewhere nearby.

After he finishes counting he immediately jumps on the couch and peers over to see Fresh crouching behind it. "Found you, Fresh!" He giggles at the others surprised face. Cross knows he's good at this game!

Fresh had very much underestimated the others skill at this game. "Good job, Cross. That was very quick bro!"

Cross beams at the praise and poses. "I have to be ready to protect the hideout from invaders at any time, so it's important that I can tell where they're hiding." This game is important training for him! It'll help him improve his stealth and tracking skills that he wants to show off to the others.

"I want to help Nightmare and the others one day after all. Maybe they'll let me go with them if I prove myself. I hope so!" Cross explains happily.

Fresh smiles at the other and rubs his skull affectionately. "You don't have to prove yourself to anyone Cross. You're fine just the way you are. The others care about you and don't want you to get hurt, that's why they won't allow you to go with them. They would if they could, but it's just not safe enough out there."

Cross looks down sadly. "I know. I just feel kind of useless sometimes and that I'm holding everyone back. I just wish I could help somehow you know."

"You do help! You motivate the others with your presence and help them to work more effectively. Nobody thinks your useless, Cross. You do loads for the gang without even realising it bro."

Did he though? Cross is still unsure about that. He still thinks if he could just prove to Nightmare that he is strong and brave that he would let him join in on missions. He'd be able to help the gang in a worthwhile way!

He nods and thanks Fresh for his kind words anyway, even though he just thinks the other is saying them to make him feel better.

He changes the subject and smiles up at Fresh. "I think I heard Error go into the kitchen. Let's go look for him in there!" Cross says as he walks there to find him. Fresh follows close behind him. 

There were plenty of cabinets in the kitchen where Error could be hiding. Cross tries to listen out for any noises that may be coming from them in order to find Error.

There! He runs over excitedly to one of them and throws the doors open wide, revealing Error hiding inside. Error smiles when Cross found his hiding place. He can tell Cross is really proud of himself for finding him so quickly. "Yay! Found you Error! Can we play again please? I want to find you even quicker next time!"

Both skeletons nod and Cross begins counting again. They played several more rounds of the game, with Cross searching for Error and Fresh each time. Cross was always able to quickly find them and he managed to improve with each round he played.

After all that playing, Cross became quite hungry. Horror would usually make him lunch by now after all. He really liked his cooking and appreciated the other skeleton.... despite the fact that Horror wouldn't allow him to eat chocolate all the time. "Can I have some food please?" 

Fresh nods at the request. "Sure you can. I'll start making something now. Do you want to watch some TV with Error while you wait?" He's not the best cook but he'll try.

Cross nods. "Yeah! I can show you all my favourite shows. They're all really cool I promise!"

Error chuckles as he follows Cross into the sitting room. He hops up and down in front of the television, impatiently waiting for Error to sit down on the couch so he can show him.

Error listens as Cross talks about the shows he watches. From their descriptions, he could tell Cross liked the action genre the best, which didn't surprise him. He clearly loved them if the way he was talking about them said anything.

Even when Fresh came in with the food a while later, Cross continued to talk excitedly about each show he had watched and his favourite characters from them. He could probably talk for hours about each of them if he wanted to.

"So now what do you want to do?" Fresh asks when they're all finished eating.

"Can I look at the garden?" Cross asks. "Nightmare took me out there once and it looked really cool! I want to see what else is there." 

Nightmare had been carrying him while he had been there before and while he didn't mind being held, he was interested in the unusual looking flowers and trees he had seen. He wanted to study them more closely.

Fresh nods. "I don't see why not. Come on, lets go explore then!"

Cross ran ahead of the other two in excitement. Once he arrived in the garden, he takes a moment to look around, surveying the area around him. 

The moon shone bright above him, illuminating the garden so he could see everything clearly. The flowers he can see are glowing in the moonlight. 

Nightmare had told him the plants needed magic to grow which he thought was really cool.

Cross picks a flower off the ground and examines it more closely. He finds it's flowers purple colour beautiful and he holds onto it to show the others later.

He also looks at the trees. Some of them are really tall! Cross has to stand quite far back from them to see the highest branches. He wonders what the garden will look like from way up there.

Cross gets an idea and smiles to himself as he begins climbing one of the medium-sized trees. He'll surprise Error and Fresh when they arrive out in the garden looking for him. He'll prove he can be a stealthy knight!

Cross sits on one of the higher branches and looks down at the garden. Everything looks so small from up here! He swings his legs on the branch as he sits there. Climbing trees is so much fun!

He spots Error and Fresh walking his way and tries to hide himself among the leaves. He's trying his best to be stealthy.

Error gets worried when he doesn't immediately spot Cross in the garden. When Cross had run off, he hadn't really thought he needed to chase after him that quickly. The garden is safe enough after all. Ink doesn't know where this AU is located so everything in it is secure. 

But where can he be then? Did Cross change his mind and is now somewhere else in the castle? He hopes they won't have to search in all the different rooms for ages to find him. "CrOSs, aRe yOu oUt hErE?"

Fresh can here giggling coming from somewhere near them. They walk towards the sound and come to a stop at the foot of a tree. Looking up Fresh spots movement above him. Cross is giggling down at the two of them. He is very far up. He waves at the two of them happily. "Hi guys! Look how high I climbed!"

Fresh knows that if Cross falls from that height he could seriously hurt himself. He tries not to panic knowing that he'll scare Cross if he does, but his fear is still evident on his face.

Error meanwhile is looking horrified. Shit, how are they meant to get him down from there without him falling and injuring himself? He'd use his strings, but that would just scare Cross and he doesn't want to chance panicking him when he's that high up. Nightmare is going to kill them if he finds out about this!

Cross sees the two frightened skeletons panicking slightly below him. Was something wrong? Why were they looking at him like that? He holds onto the branch tighter in fear. Was he in trouble?

Fresh calls out to him trying to keep his voice calm, but he ends up sounding panicked instead. "Cross, can you come down from there please?"

He shakes his head in fear, tears filling his eyesockets. What if they're angry at him for climbing the tree? He doesn't want to get punished for this. He had just wanted to have some fun and play up here, but now he's terrified.

Error can see Cross trembling in the tree now. They really need to calm him down and fast! "CrOSs, It's oK, dOn'T bE sCArEd, wE jUst dON't waNt yOu tO hUrT yOursElf. CAn yOu pleaSE cLiMb dOWn fOr us pLeASe?."

Cross listens to Errors words. Are they worried about him because he's in the tree? What's wrong with that? He's not going to fall, he's being careful. But he doesn't want Error and Fresh to worry about him. He climbs down reluctantly.

Cross makes it down to the ground safely. He looks at the floor as he rubs his arm nervously. He hopes they aren't too mad at him. "Sorry..... I didn't mean to worry you.... I just wanted to play."

Fresh gives him a hug. "We know, but it's dangerous climbing trees and you could hurt yourself if you fell down. Just be more careful ok, maybe choose a smaller tree." 

Cross sighs. "Ok.."

Why is everyone always so worried about him? He can look after himself just fine, can't he? No one lets him have any fun around here...

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears the sound of a portal opening somewhere within the castle. He brightens up. The gang are home!

He sprints off to find them. 

Nightmare is surprised that Cross, Fresh and Error aren't in the living room when they arrive back to the castle. He wonders where they could be. 

They had successfully raided a few AUs and thankfully the Star Sanses hadn't shown up at all to ruin everything, so there were no problems.

He smiles when he sees Cross running towards him with a flower from the garden in his hand. "Nightmare! Nightmare! Your back!" 

He jumps up and down in excitement. He's so happy the others are back.

Cross holds out the flower for the others to see. "Look at this pretty flower I found in the garden. Can I put it in my room later?"

"Of course you can." Nightmare replies. "Is Error and Fresh with you?"

Cross nods. "They're coming. I just ran in when I heard the portal open."

Cross makes grabby hands at Nightmare, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Carry me please! I missed you!"

Nightmare picks him up and once he's in Nightmares arms the gang all join in to cuddle close to him. "We missed you too, Cross." Nightmare says. He's happy to be with Cross again. The gang had felt incomplete without him.

Fresh and Error enter the room searching for Cross and are happy to see him cuddling with the rest of the gang.

"HeY NiGhTMAre, aNYthINg hAPpEn oUT tHErE tODaY?" Error asks.

"There wasn't any sign of the Star Sanses, so it went well." Nightmare reports while he nuzzles Cross affectionately.

"ThAT's a reLIeF. LeT's hOpE iT sTAys tHat wAy fOr a wHiLe sO wE cAn wORK moRE effECTiVeLY." Error replies.

"So anything happen here while we were gone? Did you have fun Cross?" Nightmare asks the young skeleton.

"Yeah! We played hide and seek for a while! I found them both really quickly each time!" Cross informs him, looking up at him with bright eyelights.

Nightmare knows Cross is amazing at the game, both as an adult and as a child, so he believes him. "I bet you did." 

He turns to look at the other two skeletons in the room. "Was everything ok for you two, Fresh and Error? Anything to report?"

Both begin sweating nervously. "Well, we did just have a small incident. Cross climbed a tree and we got a bit frightened because he was up quite high..." Fresh explains.

Nightmare stiffens and begins examining Cross for any injuries. "What!? Did you fall? Are you hurt anywhere? Why didn't you tell me?"

Cross grumbles a bit. Why was everyone overreacting so much? It was just a tree after all and he hadn't even climbed that high!

"I'm fine." He mumbles.

Fresh explains that he didn't fall, though he did give both of them a fright. He explains Cross was a bit scared to come down from the tree but apart from that he was alright.

Nightmare lets out a breath in relief. Thank goodness he wasn't hurt. "How about we start by climbing the smaller trees before we move onto the bigger ones, Cross?" 

Cross pouts for a bit before agreeing.

Nightmare can feel the young skeletons negative feelings. He hugs Cross tighter, hoping to make him feel better. "Are you sure you're ok, Cross? You can tell me anything you know."

Cross nods. He doesn't need comforting right now. He wants to show he can look after himself. 

Nightmare is still worried about Cross, but he drops the issue. He knows that Cross will talk to him about what's bothering him when he's ready.

"How about we finish our game from earlier? Will that make you feel better?" Nightmare asks.

Cross nods eagerly, forgetting his annoyance for the time being. He had been looking forward to finishing it all day! 

"I'm going to win!" Cross yells as he sits down in front of the game and waits for the others. They all sit down excitedly and begin playing it once again.

Cross decides in that moment he's going to prove himself one way or another to the gang. He'll win every game, defeat any foe and win every battle to try and show that he's worthy to be their knight. They'll all be so proud of him and then they'll take him on their missions!

No matter what it takes, he'll show them that he can be useful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross just wants to cause chaos like everyone else but these mean adults just won't let him have fun. :C
> 
> If any of you are wondering why Error and Fresh don't join in for the cuddle piles, it's cos of Errors haphephobia (obviously) and Fresh doesn't want to ruin the moments due to his low self-esteem. The gang nearly always offers but he refuses every time.
> 
> If you have any other comments questions or theories leave them down below. I love hearing from all of ye. Also if you want to leave me a kudos, I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> Thanks everyone!  
> Have a great day/night.


	7. The Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gets injured while out on a mission and the gang try to keep it a secret from Cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was also met by writers block :/. I just love these characters so much that I'm really fussy in the way that I write them and if I'm not happy with it I will end up rewriting an entire chapter which I was close to doing here. It gets quite frustrating some times.
> 
> Don't get me wrong though. I'm definitely not planning on putting this on hiatus or cancelling it ever. Some updates may just be really short or long depending on how I'm feeling about them. :D
> 
> Anyways, enough from me!  
> Enjoy the chapter.

The week continued on, with the gang leaving every day to either raid or destroy some AUs. 

The Star Sanses had finally shown up again during some of their attacks but Nightmare made sure they always left before they could find them in any AU. He didn't want them to know about Cross' absence. He knew that would make Ink suspicious.

However on this mission, the Star Sanses had managed to find them just as they tried to open a portal to escape. The gang are immediately attacked as they attempt to get away.

Nightmare had planned for this eventuality. He had told the rest of the gang to split up if they were spotted and meet in a planned spot hidden away in each AUs Snowdin once they all managed to shake off the Star Sanses.

He nods at the group and they split off in different directions with him being the last to go, making sure that he'll be the most likely to be followed to protect his boys. The others had split off into groups of two so they could watch each others backs. Killer and Horror had gone left while Dust and Error went right. 

Fresh is the only one left minding Cross in the hideout. Nightmare hopes he's doing ok minding Cross on his own. Cross seemed to be in a constant bad mood as of late and Nightmare can't get him to tell him why. He's worried about the young skeleton.

Nightmare races through Snowdin forest using his tentacles to move anything that gets in his way, the three Star Sanses following close behind him. He tries to shake them off by running in a zig zag pattern and turning into a shadow at times to try and confuse them, though it doesn't work very well. Dream, Ink and Blueberry are quickly catching up to him.

Several of Dreams arrows race by, a few piercing into Nightmares back and leg. Shit! Those are going to slow him down. He needs to find the others quickly before he weakens even further than he already has. Hopefully, they've managed to open the portal back to the hideout by now.

He spots his gang up ahead waiting for him in a clearing, standing protectively in front of a portal that will lead to the hideout's garden. They won't chance making one that goes directly into the castle if there's a chance an intruder can get in. They don't want to put Fresh or Cross in danger. 

Their eyes widen when they see Nightmare injured by the arrows. He joins them by the portal. "Just go through quickly! We can worry about my injuries in a bit, but the others are right behind me. We need to leave now!" They could all hear the rustling in the trees as the Star Sanses approached.

They all jumped into the portal and it closed just before the Star Sanses burst into the clearing, their weapons at the ready.

Dream looked around the clearing. "Where did Nightmare go? We were right behind him! He couldn't have had the time to make a portal and I'm sure one of my arrows must have hit his leg, which should have slowed him down further." There's no way he should have been able to escape.

Blueberry frowns. "The others must have made one while he distracted us in order to get away. But why? They usually always stick around to fight, but they've just left an AU every time we've shown up to one recently."

Ink rolls his eyelights at his two teammates. "Isn't it obvious? They're trying to hide something from us. Did you notice Cross wasn't with them and that they haven't caused much destruction or chaos since our last battle? It looks like the potion may have worked on Cross after all and Nightmare doesn't want us knowing about it, since it makes him look weaker."

Dream nods. "I don't think I've seen Cross in any of the recent raids. No wonder Nightmare hasn't been as active, he's probably had to deal with a version of Cross that he can't control and doesn't know what to do with." 

Dream really hopes his brother hasn't stooped so low that he'd keep Cross around just to feed off his negativity. He hopes he didn't just lock him away somewhere and Cross is now suffering and scared because of it. "We need to get him away from Nightmare then. Any ideas?"

Ink thinks for a moment. "We just have to wait for them to slip up. If they open a portal to their hideout and I can see exactly where they open it, I may be able to gain access into it as well once I remove all the firewalls and other things that will block our entry into the AU. Then we'll sneak in and grab Cross. Simple."

Blueberry doesn't exactly see how invading an AU to look for one small child in what he would guess would be a pretty big hideout is apparently 'simple', but he's not going to argue with the creator. Maybe Ink would be able to quickly pinpoint Cross's location or something? He just hopes the other knows what he's doing.

For Cross's sake.

****

The five Dark Sanses land back outside the hideout. 

Nightmare is limping badly, the arrows causing him to get weaker as he struggles to stay upright with so many arrows in him. He sits down at the foot of one of the trees in the garden, unable to move any further.

The gang all appear worried so Nightmare tries to reassure him.

"I'll be fine... just... give me a minute and I'll start pulling them out. But.... don't let Cross..... see me hurt... I don't want... him to worry about me...." They all nod at this.

Killer decides to take charge of the group so Nightmare can begin to pull the arrows out in peace. "Error, Dust, go let Fresh know what's happening please, while me and Horror stay here to help Nightmare. Also try and look after Cross for a bit and make sure he doesn't come to the garden."

They both nod and make their way into the hideout to find Fresh and Cross. They're both sitting on the ground in the sitting room and working on a jigsaw puzzle. 

Cross is fully concentrated on the puzzle until he spots Dust and Error enter. He gets up happily to greet them, but stops when he sees their worried faces. What's going on?

Error whispers something into Fresh's skull before they both leave the room to continue the conversation in private.

"Dust?" Cross asks the other skeleton in the room. "Why is everyone being really quiet today and where are Nightmare, Killer and Horror?"

Dust smiles down at Cross, but Cross can tell he's worried about something. "They're outside at the moment. They'll be in soon."

Cross is confused and scared. Why is everyone acting weirdly? He wants Nightmare to cuddle him and to let him know that everything is going to be alright.

He tries to walk out of the room but Dust steps in his way. "Cross." Dust says sternly. "I need you to stay in this room for a minute. Everyone will be here in a minute. Why don't you pick a game or movie you can play by yourself in the meantime?"

Cross shakes his head. He doesn't want to play a game. He wants Nightmare. Why won't Dust let him leave the room? He's normally always allowed to go where he wants to so why is today any different? Dust is scaring him.

Dust knows that Cross is upset, but Nightmare won't want Cross to see him injured so Dust will have to keep him in here for the time being, no matter how much it might upset him. Dust already hates this job, its making him feel really guilty.

Cross is trembling and sniffling now. Did he do something wrong and now he wasn't allowed to leave the room? How long did he have to wait for Nightmare to come and comfort him?

Dust notices Cross is about to cry and tries to come up with something to distract him. He really doesn't want Cross to be sad. "Hey, Cross, Shh... it's alright kiddo... it's only for a bit and then you'll be allowed wander the castle as much as you want." 

Dust sees one of Cross's action figures on the floor and picks it up. "Why don't you play with your toys while you wait?"

Cross is still scared. He needs to know what's going on. He decides he's getting out of this room one way or another.

He reaches for the action figure that Dust is holding, but just as he's about to take it, Cross instead ducks past Dust and out into the hallway, where he makes a run for it.

Shit! Dust had totally fallen for Cross's trick and didn't have any time to react as the other had slipped past him and ran. He knows exactly where he's headed and attempts to run after him while calling for him to come back. He would use his blue magic to catch him, but he knows that will just scare Cross more and the small skeleton is already scared enough.

Cross refuses to listen to Dust as he continues running through the hallways. The other hadn't let him see Nightmare so he couldn't trust him right now.

He makes his way out into the garden, his soul beating hard as he continues to run. He sees three figures in the distance and makes his way over to them.

Cross can hear Dust yelling right behind him. "Killer, Horror! Cross is heading your way!"

Horror and Killer see Cross coming towards them. They both try and stop him from seeing Nightmare, but Cross is very quick and successfully evades them.

Cross finally spots Nightmare and stops in his tracks. He's shocked and a small bit scared for the other by what he sees.

By now Nightmare had pulled the majority of the arrows out, but he still had two more to go when he spots Cross looking at him with fearful eyes. 

Dammit. He should have guessed Cross wouldn't stay still and would go looking for him. He really didn't want Cross to see him like this though. Injured and weak. How was he supposed to call himself a good guardian and protector to Cross if he couldn't even protect himself? He hopes Cross won't be too affected by this.

"N-Nightmare" Cross whispers in shock. "Y-your h-hurt." Nightmare looks like he's in immense pain. Those glowing arrows are deeply embedded into his back and a tentacle around that area is unmoving. Oh stars, is Nightmare going to die? Tears fill his eyesockets at the thought.

Nightmare can feel Cross's negativity spike and tries to reassure him. "I'm fine Cross, really... I just need to get these last two arrows out and rest for a bit and then I'll be back to normal."

Cross whimpers. Pulling the arrows out sounds really painful. He hopes that Nightmare is right and that he'll be ok. He can't stand the thought of him dying when he was the first one to show that he cared about him. But why would someone do this to Nightmare? 

Cross feels angry all of a sudden as he clenches his hands into fists at his side. He really wants to make whoever did this pay for hurting his family. Nightmare and the gang protect the multiverse, so obviously someone bad did this to him right? Maybe if he was stronger, braver and bigger he would have been able to protect Nightmare from the attack and he wouldn't be hurt right now.

"Cross." Nightmare says gently to Cross interrupting his thoughts. "Can you go inside with one of the boys while I take these last two arrows out." He looks away from him. "I'd rather you not be here when I do."

Cross doesn't want to leave while Nightmare is in pain but he knows he's just prolonging Nightmares suffering by being out here. He knows that Nightmare won't take the arrows out until he's gone. 

"Promise me your not going to die?" Cross says.

Nightmare chuckles. "It'll take a lot more than this to kill me Cross, I promise."

Cross feels better hearing this and nods. He walks back over to Dust. He lowers his head in shame. "I'm sorry for running away from you. I was scared and wanted to know what was happening. Next time I'll listen to you."

Dust scoops him up and cuddles him. He begins heading back inside the castle to give Nightmare some space. "It's ok Cross, its just that none of us wanted you to see Nightmare hurt is all. He'll be fine in a minute though, you'll see. Let's play something together while we wait."

Cross is still worried about Nightmare, but he brightens when Dust says he'll play with him. "Can we play knights again?" He asks Dust happily.

The others had made him wooden swords and a shield to play and practice with. It's fun to play by himself, but he loves playing with the others the best, as he can give them different roles to act out. They always take them super seriously as well, which always made the game way more enjoyable!

Dust smiles at the suggestion. He loves playing this game with Cross too. "Let's get the swords and the shield then, shall we?"

Cross cheers and they set off to find them.

A little while later, Nightmare has managed to pull all the arrows out. He knows he should probably try and rest now, but he wants to show Cross that he's alright first.

Nightmare makes his way back inside the castle and smiles as he hears laughter coming from one of the rooms. Standing at the doorway, he sees Cross holding his sword and shield as he runs at Dust and Fresh, who had also joined in the game at Cross's request.

Cross jumps at Dust, successfully tackling him to the ground. He cheers in victory and strikes a hero's pose. "Next time, you'll think twice before invading this castle, villain!" Cross says as Dust playfully pretends to be wounded by his attacks. 

"No, your too strong Sir Knight, please have mercy on me!" Dust cries dramatically as he lies on the ground.

Cross giggles at Dusts actions. "You'll have to get me some chocolate from the cabinet if you wish to be forgiven!"

Dust gasps at the request. "Noooo! That chocolate is the prized possession of my kingdom and I won't be giving it up that easily. Fresh, avenge me!"

Fresh comes to Dusts aid but is soon also beaten by Cross too. "Any last words?" Cross asks the two as he points the sword at the defeated skeletons lying on the ground.

"Yeah" Dust says as he looks at Cross smugly. "I moved the chocolate before we invaded, so its safely hidden in a place you'll never find it, unless you decide to keep us around for a bit longer."

"Noooo! That's not fair!" Cross groans. Now how is he supposed to win the game? Also how will he find where the stash is hidden. 

Horror and Nightmare had been telling him off recently for sneaking into the kitchen to grab a bar of chocolate every once in a while. He knows that it isn't good for him, but he can't help it, chocolate just tastes soooo yummy! They probably hid it on purpose to stop him from eating so much.

Nightmare enters the room. "Are you having fun Cross?"

Yay, Nightmares back and he got all the arrows out! Cross is overjoyed to see him. "Nightmare! Are you better now? Will you be ok?"

Nightmare pats Cross on the skull with one of his tentacles. "I just need to rest for a bit and then I'll be much better."

Cross frowns at this and marches over to Nightmare. He knows Nightmare isn't resting right now because he wants to check on him, but Cross wont allow him to spend another minute wasting time in here when he could be resting and recovering. He wishes he'd stop worrying about him all the time. His own health is important too.

Cross tries to push Nightmare out of the room. "You need to rest Nightmare, so go do that now! I'm fine so you don't need to worry about me. Focus on getting yourself better."

Nightmare chuckles at Cross's bossy attitude as he's pushed out of the room. At least he knows Cross isn't too worried about him now. "Ok, ok, Cross, I'm going now."

"Good." Cross nods and smirks. He's happy he's able to get Nightmare to rest. Cross waves goodbye to him as he heads towards his chambers.

Cross hopes that he'll be fully recovered soon. He wants to show him how much stronger he's been getting while they're out on missions. Soon Nightmare will have to let him come with them when he sees how useful he'll be to the team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	8. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross is bored in the castle and goes exploring.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update?!!!! So soon? Yep, but it's short. :/
> 
> Enjoy :D.......
> 
> I regret nothing :3

Nightmare is able to recover after a decent rest and a day or two later the gang is back to causing havoc in the multiverse again. 

And Cross is back to being stuck in the castle alone with just Fresh for company, which he's sick of.

Cross likes Fresh, but he just wishes he can be with the rest of his family exploring the multiverse and taking down bad guys. He can only play so many games with Fresh before he gets very bored and would end up lying on the couch just switching the channels on the TV. That normally happened on his 'bad' days.

Today is one of those days. Cross is so tired of doing nothing helpful and he's bored of doing the same routine everyday. 

Fresh is really trying to keep him entertained and Cross appreciates that, but he just isn't happy sitting in the castle waiting for the gang to get back. 

Even if he can just visit another AU, Cross would be happier. Nightmare says it isn't safe for him though. Cross just doesn't understand why. He's been training really hard, so why won't they let him come? He'll be fine! He'd be really helpful! He's not a babybones, though he knows he may act like one sometimes. He's old enough to look after himself!

Fresh is in the kitchen making lunch at the moment as Cross just lays on the couch. Fresh had promised he'd only be a second and then after they ate they could play something fun together.

Cross doesn't want to play anymore. He wants to do something important to help Nightmare and the gang even if they insist that they're fine on their own. 

Maybe he can find a way to be useful around the castle? He gets off the couch and decides to wander around for a bit. He doesn't tell Fresh where he's going. Cross knows that he'll search for him soon anyways. ~~They never let him go anywhere alone .~~

Passing many different hallways and rooms, he wonders what he can do to help. 

As Cross passes by Horror's room, he sees that there is light coming from inside of it. Are the gang back already?

He takes a peek inside. Normally, he's supposed to ask permission before he enters one of the others rooms, but his curiosity gets the better of him as he enters.

Woah, a portal! Cross is surprised to see one just open like that in Horror's room. It seems that this one doesn't require any magic to work and is instead powered by some device on the floor. Cross looks through it.

The other side seems to open up to a place with lots of tall trees and snow! He thinks he can remember the gang talking about snow once. It sounded really fun to play with! He really wants to explore the other side. He can finally leave the hideout and go to another AU without anyone trying to stop him!

Cross is about to step through the portal when he stops himself and frowns. He knows that Nightmare and the gang will be angry at him for going to another AU without permission. He'll probably get into really big trouble and then they'll never leave him alone. He'll be grounded in the hideout for life!

But what if they never find out? Cross realises he can just quickly explore the AU and leave through the portal again without the others even realising that he left the castle! He can tell Fresh that he just went to nap in his room or something. 

Satisfied with his plan Cross eagerly jumps through. He's finally going to get to explore somewhere new!

He's excited he can finally go on a real adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Places portal in Horror's room for plot reasons than walks away innocently whistling.
> 
> Cross's plan is 100% foolproof and NOTHING shall go wrong..... maybe =3.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave comments and theories down below about what you think will happen next!


	9. The Star Sanses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
> Cross's fangirls are going to kill me :/...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/.....
> 
> What have I done to the poor boy?
> 
> Like it could have been so much worse for him, but it's still pretty bad.
> 
> Dream doesn't really understand how much damage he causes to Cross here. He does slightly violate the other without realising it...
> 
> Just read it and see what I mean...  
> I'm sorry :').

Cross happily plays in the snow, just glad to finally be away from the hideout for a bit. He enjoys making footprints and building some small sculptures using the white fluffy powder. He even managed to build a big fort that he's really proud of!

It's currently night time in this AU and the forest is very quiet at the moment. He doesn't think anyone will try to invade his fort tonight and even if they did, he'd fight for it!

Cross thinks the forest landscape around looks really pretty at night. There's still enough light in the area to be able to see everything pretty clearly. Looking around as he sits at the entrance to the fort, Cross thinks about how nice it is to be getting some alone time for a change. He relaxes for a bit, pleased with himself for deciding to come out here. Why Nightmare and the gang had been so worried about him leaving the hideout he could never understand. This is really nice and he's enjoying himself! There's nothing dangerous out here like they said there would be.

Cross decides to play more with the snow. Grabbing a fistful of it, he aims at a specific tree and throws it. It lands exactly where he wanted it to go. Yay! He does this again and again, aiming at a different tree each time to test his accuracy. Most of the shots are spot on and he's pleased with this. He's happy that his skills are improving. Everyone's going to be so impressed with him!

Cross's arms soon get tired from throwing so many snowballs so he lies back in the snow to create some snow angels. He knows he should probably head back to the portal now. He's been gone for a while and Fresh is probably looking for him. But he's just having too much fun, so he'll stay for _a bit_ longer! After all, who knows when he'll get to leave the hideout again.

A little while later, Cross sits up quickly on high alert when he hears something in the distance.

Was that... an explosion?! Looking in the direction he heard the sound coming from, Cross is able to see dark smoke in the distance and there's a faint red glow in the sky. His eye sockets widen in fear. Maybe now would be a good time to go back to the hideout!

Cross is about to head back to the portal when he hears shouting coming from some of the foliage nearby. Seeing as the tree he's under is his only option to hide, Cross quickly climbs it. He was told that he shouldn't climb very high in trees by Nightmare, in case he fell and injured himself, but Cross sees this situation as an emergency. He has no idea who this is after all and they might hurt him if they're bad. Besides, he's never fallen before and he's always very careful!

He watches from a branch as Horror and Killer break through the bushes, disappearing deeper into the forest soon after. It looks like they're running away from something, but what? Cross would have called out to them, but he's not supposed to be out here. He'll get into big trouble if they find out.

Carefully walking stealthily from branch to branch, he makes his way through the treetops back towards the portal. The sound of more movement below stops him in his tracks. This time, it's Error and Dust who appear. They also appear to be in a big hurry. It looks like someone is right on their tail. Cross doesn't recognise this skeleton and he notices that they don't look like they have good intentions. Is this one of the bad guys?

The stranger pulls out a bow, causing Cross to silently gasp before he glares at them angrily from his position in the treetops. This is the skeleton who hurt Nightmare the other day! Cross wants to teach them a lesson for hurting his family, but he knows giving away his position right now would be an extremely bad idea. Who knows how many enemies are around the place? Besides he needs to get back to the portal quickly.

Dream is surprised he was able to keep up with Error and Dust as easily as he did. Since they had learned that Nightmare tended to distract their group while the others made a portal to escape in every AU they found them in, Ink had suggested following the other gang members to see if they could stop them before they could leave. The idea sounded like it could work so he had been quick to agree to it.

Dream draws his bow and pulling back some arrows, he takes a couple of shots at the two fleeing skeletons, hoping this will at least slow them down a little.

Cross watches on anxiously as the bad skeleton fires multiple arrows at Error and Dust. He hopes they won't get hurt like Nightmare did. He wants them to be safe while they're doing their jobs, so why can't this mean skeleton leave them alone?! However, his nervousness quickly turns into amazement and awe with how easily the two are able to dodge all the others attacks with ease. That was so cool! He wasn't even able to land a single hit on the two of them! His family are so awesome!

More noise can be heard from the trees below him as Nightmare suddenly emerges from them. While the other is distracted with Dust and Error, Nightmare picks up the bad skeleton with his tentacles and throws him far away from them. The other skeleton gets flung through several trees and hits the ground quite hard, becoming stunned from the blow.

Cross wants to cheer and applaud Nightmare for protecting the others so well. He admires him so much, always keeping him and the others safe from harm. But instead, he quietly watches as the three begin running again in the direction of the portal.....

...

THE PORTAL!! Cross had completely forgotten that he was trying to get back there as he had watched the others in action! He needs to get back now or they might leave him behind and then he'd be trapped in this AU with the villains!

The rest of the gang could already be at the portal right now though, couldn't they? He's going to get into big trouble as they're definitely going to see him out here, but otherwise he'll be left behind if he doesn't go now. Cross would rather deal with their anger than being stuck here. 

Still being as stealthy as he can be in case he alerts the bad skeletons, he makes it back to where the portal had been.

.... Or, at least... he _thought_ this was where it had been? He hopes he's wrong and he just made a mistake about it's location. He'll find the portal soon... he's sure about it! Then he'll apologise to the gang for this whole mess!

Cross's optimism gradually fades as he looks around the area and realises the portal is gone. He was left behind...

He's all alone...

Oh stars, what is he going to do now?! Cross sits back on the branch he's currently on and hugs his knees tightly to his chest, trying not to cry. He's not a babybones dammit, he should be able to keep himself together! He just needs a moment to think, that's all... and then he'll be fine. Everything is going to be fine... He keeps trying to reassure himself as he rocks back and forth on the branch, trying to make himself feel better. The gang will notice he's gone and come looking for him soon. His family will come for him, he's sure of it!

Luck does not appear to be on his side today as he hears rustling and talking coming from the area directly below him. He doesn't recognise the voices, so he knows straight away it's not the gang.

There are three skeletons beneath him, one of which is the one who was chasing Error and Dust earlier. The bad guys! Cross is too scared to face them alone now. He knows he'd need support from the others if he wanted to take them down. He's too weak on his own! If they figure out he's here, they'll hurt him for sure!

Cross takes a closer look at them, trying to remain quiet. He studies them closely watching to see if they'd spot him. Wait..... he gets a good look at one of the skeletons, wearing a long brown scarf. He thinks he recognizes him. He stiffens in terror when he realises who it is. 

Ink...?! Oh stars, no! Ink had hurt him badly before, he knows he did, even if he can't remember it too well now for some odd reason! Even now as he looks at the other, Cross can vaguely remember Ink staring at him with red eyelights, his intention to harm him written all over his face. He trembles at the thought.

Maybe he should try to hide in a better, safer location until Nightmare comes and finds him? No, that would be too noisy. Besides, any moment now, Nightmare would come and get him out of here, Cross is sure of it. He'll pick him up and hold him close and he'll be safe then! When he's found, Cross will snuggle into his hoodie and apologise over and over again for being so stupid and leaving the hideout like he did. Maybe Nightmare will forgive him then? He really is sorry that he left like he did now. Because of his own selfishness, he's putting himself and his family in danger.

Cross continues to watch the skeletons interact below him, hoping they don't know he's up here. Maybe they'd leave soon and completely pass him by? He hopes so.

Dream and Blue take a moment to catch their breath as Ink examines something nearby. They're all pretty exhausted. They've been following the Dark Sanses through the multiverse all day. They haven't been able to catch up to them for a proper fight or slow them down at all.

Dream doesn't think Ink's plan is ever going to work. The gang are always way too fast and they hid their portals too well for them to find. Dream is getting pretty tired and frustrated with this plan.

"Ink... You have to admit this isn't working. We can't keep trying to find their portals, it's taking too long. We need to focus on protecting the AUs that are in danger by figuring out where the Dark Sanses will attack next!,"

Ink clearly isn't listening to him. He's staring intently at the ground for some reason. Dream looks towards Blue for help, but the other just shrugs. They head towards the artist curiously to see what he's doing.

"Ink, what are you-?" Dream stops as he sees what Ink is looking at. "Footprints?" They didn't look like they belonged to any of the gang. They were.... too small? Had a child been playing in the area a while back and they were simply left over from the day before? But wait, hadn't it been snowing for a bit while the attack had been going on in the town? Surely any footprints made earlier today would be covered up by now? "These were made recently." He comments looking towards the others in confusion.

Ink nods. "Yep, someone is nearby. From the size of the footprints, I'd say it's a young monster." He has to admit to himself that he's a bit curious about this. Maybe it's just a random child playing nearby or ... maybe.... He'll need to find the owner of the footprints first before he can confirm his suspicions.

Blue is worried for the young monster and wants to help them. This AU is one of the Underswap copies, so he feels more obliged to help it's members, since they remind him of home. "We should help them get back to Snowdin town. Their parents must be worried sick about them! Maybe they ran away when the Dark Sanses begun their attack and they're too scared to come out in the dark. Come on, let's search for them!"

In the trees above them, Cross silently curses himself internally over his stupidity. So much for being secretive. Literally anyone could have spotted the footprints he had made! They know he's around here now! He's so screwed...

Cross watches the Star Sanses search the area below him as he remains frozen with indecision. Every part of him is screaming to get the hell out of here and run, but they would definitely find him and catch him then. What should he do? Should he move and hide in a better place like he had thought of before? It's too risky to stay here now. Maybe he can hide where he believes the portal originally was so that the gang can find him easier when they come looking for him. 

With that plan in mind, he slowly begins moving on the branch again, being careful not to make any noise. However, Cross had unknowingly weakened it earlier by rocking on it for too long. The extra movement he makes is enough to cause the branch to snap and with a yelp, Cross falls into some bushes below him. The foliage cushions his fall a bit, but he still ends up getting hurt. His arm is particularly sore as he lands on it funny, though thankfully it isn't broken. He whimpers at the pain he receives as he attempts to move it slightly. 

He really wants some comfort and cuddles from the gang now! He's scared, hurt and all alone, surrounded by skeletons who he's sure want to hurt him. He misses the others so much. 

The three skeletons must have heard his fall, so he's in real danger right now. Cross knows he should probably make a run for it, but he decides to wait for a good opening so he can get away easier. He'll attack and stun them a bit first before they can react and then he can run to safety. It'll be harder to run as fast as he usually can since he's injured, but maybe he can get far enough away from them to hide again. He prepares himself for their approach.

Dream had heard the branch snapping and something falling from the tree behind him, though he hadn't exactly seen what it was. 

He approaches the bush slowly, making no sudden movements so he won't startle whatever is in it. If they fell from the tree, they're most likely injured and scared. He knows that means they are more likely to lash out at them if they frighten them further. He doesn't want them to hurt themselves by doing that. Hopefully if it's the child they're searching for, they won't run away and then they can help them get home.

Ink on the other hand, does the complete opposite to Dream, much to his and Blue’s annoyance. He goes up to the bush and with no hesitation whatsoever, he sticks his head inside to see what they're dealing with. It's too dark for Ink to see much, but he is able to make out two shaking eyelights, one red and one white. The monster is scooting away from him in fear, clearly scared of his presence. Ink recognizes who it is immediately, even if they are smaller now. Cross.

Ink smiles to himself. So the potion was a success after all. He knew it was only a matter of time before Nightmare screwed up one way or another and they found him, but this seemed too easy. It's like Nightmare wanted them to find Cross out here. Perhaps he was so sick of dealing with him that he kicked him out and left him here so he could be their problem now? He wouldn't put it past the king of negativity to do something like that. Nightmare only cares for his own ambitions of taking over the multiverse after all, he wouldn't look after a child with no use to him. Well, whatever the reason, Cross is sitting right in front of him. That makes his job a whole lot easier.

Just as he's about to reach in and grab him, Ink feels something hit him in the face and he is temporarily blinded. Is this... snow? He tries to wipe it off, smirking slightly at Cross's bravery. Looks like they're going to need to teach him some manners. 

Cross takes the moment to run out of his hiding spot while the other is distracted. The snow had worked, but now he needs to get away before Ink can retaliate! 

Dream and Blue watch bewildered as a young skeleton child emerges from the bushes after blinding Ink with what appeared to be a snowball. Spotting his eyelights, they realise that it's most likely Cross running towards them. Looks like Inks strange potion ha worked after all then. 

Cross is looking extremely frightened and is clutching one of his arms close to him. He obviously hurt it when he fell from the tree. They attempt to block his path, hoping to catch him and calm him down. 

They did say they would help Ink with the plan and although they don't want to forcefully catch him for this reason, they know that otherwise Cross would be left out all alone in the dark and the gang might come looking for him. They need to convince Cross that they won't harm him and that they'll take him somewhere safe, where he doesn't have to worry about Nightmare or the others finding him. He'll just run away if they don't and then they'll have to spend hours searching for him, which definitely isn't ideal.

Cross had forgotten about the other two skeletons when Ink had invaded his hiding spot before. They are blocking him from going any further and escaping. He backs up a bit from them, scared they'll try something. He knows they have weapons after all and they could use them. His back hits the tree he fell out of and he whimpers in fear as he realises that he's surrounded with no way out. Climbing it is out of the question as he's too hurt for that and if he runs away now he'll be caught for sure. He's so dead! 

Dream walks towards him slowly, his hands up and open to show he doesn't mean any harm. Cross is breathing heavily and trembling, clearly close to a panic attack. Maybe his positive aura would help to calm Cross down. He quickly but gently scoops up the terrified child into his hold as soon as he's close enough, hoping to get him to relax and letting him know he's safe now.

Cross struggles in Dream's grasp as he sobs, trying to get away. Please no! He doesn't want to die! "No! Get off me! Let me go! L-Let me go!!!"

Dream holds Cross tight enough so he can't get out of his grip, but still gentle enough so he won't hurt him further. "It's okay... Your safe now. But you need to calm down or you could hurt yourself more." He hushes him quietly.

Cross tries to push Dream off even as his arm aches and tears drip down his cheeks. "No! Let me go! _Please!_ Don't h-hurt me!"

Ink has recovered from the snowball by now and has come over to inspect Cross more closely. He's curious about the effect the potion has had on the child and wants to see how he's acting now.

Cross sees Ink approaching him, which makes him tremble and struggle harder in Dream's grasp than before, leaning heavily away from Ink. No! Go away! He doesn't want him to hurt him again!

Dream notices this and frowns at Ink. "Why did his fear and negativity spike when you came closer, Ink? He seems more terrified of you than me or Blue. Is there something you're not telling us?

Ink just shrugs. "This is the first time I've seen him like this. I honestly don't know why he's acting this way around me." He tilts his head curiously at the child and leans closer, causing Cross to whimper loudly and squirm in Dream's arms. "Weird."

Dream is still suspicious, but doesn't comment on it any further. "Can you back away a bit at least? He might calm down a bit and then we can talk to him properly."

Ink looks annoyed, but does as he's told and takes a couple steps back.

Cross watches Ink back off and calms slightly. At least Ink can't hurt him from over there. He still tries to get away though. He can't trust the others not to hurt him! They hurt Nightmare before after all...

Dream notices Cross gets a bit more relaxed after Ink gives them some space and tries to talk to him again. "Hey Cross... shh... Everything is ok now. We're here to protect you from Nightmare and the others. You must have been really lonely and scared at their hideout, huh. I'm sorry we couldn't come rescue you from them sooner. You're safe with us now. We're going to look after you from this point on."

Cross continues to weakly struggle as he attempts to push Dream off. He's confused that he seems to know his name. Has he met this skeleton before as well or had Ink told the other two about him? Why can't he remember so many parts of his past?!

Also, Cross _really_ doesn't like the sound of the other's promise of protection. He's fine where he was before thank you! He doesn't need protection or rescuing from the gang, they're his family and he wants them, not these three skeletons! Nightmare had promised him he'd protect him from bad guys like them! He trusts the gang way more than these strangers. He needs to get away from them!

"No! You're just g-going to hurt me!!" He curls into a protective ball as he sobs. "I wanna go h-home!!!"

Dream rubs his skull soothingly, continuing to shush him while he begins to activate his aura. He wonders where Cross considers his home to be. Perhaps Cross is confused and wants to go back to X-tale, thinking it still exists? This all must be so frightening for the poor child, having to deal with his corrupted brother, not being able to go back to his home AU and then having to deal with strangers. He feels really bad for him, but at least they can help and teach him to be good now!

"We won't hurt you, Cross, I promise." He attempts to rock the child in his arms while he speaks softly to him to see if that will help ease his fears. "We're going to take you to your new home now, where you can live with us! You can have your own room and everything! You'll like it there."

A new home!? No! He doesn't want that! Cross doesn't want a new home living with these mean skeletons! He wants the gang! He sobs fearfully and fights to get out of the other's grip, afraid that he might never see them again now that he has been captured by the enemy. What are they going to do to him?!

Dream enhances his aura just a bit more, hoping the child will stop trying to push him off. He really doesn't want Cross to be scared or upset anymore.

Cross gives up struggling as the aura unwilling helps to relax him. What, why is this happening?! Why is he feeling... calmer right now? Some weird force he can't describe is making him feel safe and comfortable in the others hold and he _hates_ it. It feels like it's forcing him to betray the others. He goes limp entirely and just continues to cry silently in Dream's hold, though even his tears are beginning to dry out for some reason.

Blue watches Dream interact with Cross nervously, unsure what he can do to help. Originally, he really hated the fact they seemed to be terrifying Cross and holding him clearly against his will, but now that he's calmer, Blue is... ok... with this situation. Perhaps this is what's best for him after all? However, Blue will keep a close eye on him in the next few days to see if Cross is actually happy with them. If not then he'd help Cross find somewhere he is happy. He wants to put Cross's needs first after all.

Ink, on the other hand, is beginning to look bored waiting for Cross to settle. He summons a portal to the base and looks towards Dream expectantly. "Dream, Blue, come on. Let's get back to the base and sort everything out there. There's a chance the Dark Sanses could come looking for Cross later and we want him to be gone from this AU when they do."

Dream smiles down at Cross, happy to see his aura working on the other at last as the other begins clinging onto him slightly. He thinks he's doing a pretty good job. "Ok! Let's show him around our base! That'll be fun, won't it Cross? I know you'll love it and we'll take great care of you!" He hugs the other slightly.

Cross just nods in acceptance, his expression blank as he stares directly ahead. Maybe if he just goes along with this then he'll be fine? ~~Wait, why is he thinking like this?~~ They haven't hurt him so far and Dream is being very gentle with him. He's so comforting and warm, Cross feels content snuggling into his hold. ~~No, he doesn't!~~ ~~The other is going to hurt him like he did to Nightmare, so why isn't he able to fight back at all anymore?!~~ Maybe everything is going to be alright now that Dream is here looking after him. ~~Why is he just going along with this?!~~ ~~Why are his true feelings and emotions getting pushed down and replaced by these fake ones?!~~ ~~What is happening to him right now?!~~

They all walk towards the portal with Cross snuggling slightly into Dream's jacket. He continues to pet him gently as they walk. Cross leans into the touch, craving the aura. ~~Why can't he fight this!?~~ ~~Please _somebody_ make this stop!~~ ~~This isn't what he really wants! Don't carry him through the portal! No! Please let him go.~~

Cross manages to get a small whimper of distress out somehow through the haze of fake emotions, showcasing his true feelings to the others, but that's all he's able to let out before he ends up going silent again and let's himself be carried. 

Dream presumes Cross's whimper was just him calling for his help and reassurance, since he's still obviously a bit scared. Dream hugs him tighter thinking he's helping Cross feel safer by doing this. 

They all hop through the portal, with Cross staying silent and calm on the outside as they do so. ~~His real emotions have been pushed deep inside of his soul, where he can't access them.~~

~~~~

~~~~

All of them are unaware of the storm of emotions that Cross is really going through on the inside as he watches the portal close behind them, his face still blank as he looks on, seemingly uncaring of the situation. He's ~~not~~ fine with this.

~~~~~~~~~~'S̷̳̭͂̈́t̷͙͋o̸̲̊p̵͚̐!̸̬̬̉ ̵̩̿̋~~  
~~S̷̭͂T̵̛͍̹Ö̴̻̯́P̸̘͇͌!̸͉̠̏ ̸̮̩͝͝~~  
~~P̴̧̭L̷̬̪̃E̷͖̲͝A̶̦̾ͅS̷͇̦̎̚E̶͕͑ͅ ̶̟͆S̴̛̹T̶̜̻͑̓Ỏ̴̰̰͋Ṕ̸͖̭!̷̟̊̄!̶̺͜͠~~

~~~~~~̷̞̉͝I̵͕̍ ̷̜͠ͅŴ̴̰A̵̰̓Ñ̸̫͈̉T̵̢̢͝ ̶̼͋͆T̵͉͘O̷̩̬͂͋ ̵̨̓̄G̶̬͋̍O̵͍̍̍ ̸̡͠Ḧ̵̲̦́O̴͉̖͑̚M̸̥͘Ḛ̶͗!̸͔̃̌͜!̵̐ͅ!̴̡̥̉ ̸̮̐~~ ~~ ~~

~~~~....~~ ~~

~~~~~~N̵͍̜̼̫̍͐ì̴̤̩͐g̶͈̘̓̽̀h̸̭̫̺̋t̴̞̬̮̉̐́m̸̢͐ą̷̛̝̯͒r̷̲͆͐̂͘é̵̹͚̗̋....W̷̗̼͋h̵̥̀y̶͚̚ ̶̘̳͒a̷͖͍̓̈́ŗ̷͚̓e̴̬̓̑ṋ̵͠'̷̝̒t̸̗̊ ̷̥̉ý̸͍̈́o̷̢̾̒ù̴̧̗͝ ̵̟̜̅͠h̴̞̿e̵͎͚̔r̸̖̆e̷̼̅͠ ̶̯͇̇̿f̸̧̗͌͝ǒ̷̙̩r̶̡̈͘ ̶̠́͋m̶̬̻͒e̷̘̋?~~ ~~ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.... that just happened.
> 
> Basically Dreams aura (in this story) is like a strong drug that he makes others crave accidentally and it buries their true feelings deep within their souls, though it only gets this bad if it's really strong (I'm basing this idea slightly off another work I really like where something similar happens. That fic is called "H3 C4R35" in case you're wondering). 
> 
> Dream has good intentions really, I promise, it's just nobody tells him how controlling and violating it can be. Ink kind of knows, but doesn't say anything and Blue's constant optimism means he never really uses it near the other or he's just not affected by it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the update (if you can enjoy this type of one).


	10. Panic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang search for Cross after he disappears. They're not too pleased when they discover what has happened to him.

The gang arrived back to the hideout to find Fresh in a state of total panic. He hadn't seen Cross in a few hours and he was really worried about the other. At this stage, he had managed to check the majority of the rooms in the castle, but he couldn't find Cross anywhere. He had only left him for a few minutes to make some lunch and had gone back to the sitting room to find it empty.

He had presumed Cross was simply exploring the castle as he did sometimes when he got bored, so Fresh had waited in the room for a bit. Cross would normally come back after 10 minutes to eat and then play with him again. He knows the other doesn't like to be alone for too long, but he can tell Cross has been getting kind of moody lately and might have needed some space, so he had just sat there waiting.

But Cross never came back.

Fresh got worried when he didn't show up after twenty minutes. He searched for him in his room first, perhaps he was playing or napping in there? Nope. He then went to the garden to look. Despite them banning him from climbing most of the tall trees for his own safety, Cross still really enjoyed being out here. He searched the garden for quite a while. Fresh even checked for Cross in the trees, calling for him under each one just in case. But there was no happy, giggling skeleton child smiling down at him from any one of them. Where could he be?

Fresh hopes he didn't accidentally upset Cross earlier. He doesn't think he could have done anything to upset him, but Cross's recent mood makes him unsure. He always seemed bored and upset these days and Fresh can't find a way to make him feel better, despite giving him lots of affection and playing with him all day. When he had left him earlier, Cross had seemed fine though and had told him he was happy enough to sit on the couch and wait for his food there. 

Cross was most likely bored and just wanted to explore some part of the castle he hadn't seen yet. Because the hideout is so big, it would take a while to search all the rooms for him, but Fresh doesn't mind. Cross could have gotten lost and may need help finding his way back to the sitting room.

But even after calling for him down many hallways and staircases, Cross still didn't appear. Fresh was really worried. Cross was bound to be hungry by now and should have known he was looking for him. Something must have happened. He hopes Cross didn't hurt himself somewhere in the castle and because of that he's not answering. How could the others ever trust him to watch Cross again after this?

It was then that Nightmare and the gang had arrived back. Fresh had spotted them walking down one of the hallways as he searched for Cross. He nervously told them that he hadn't seen the child in ages and even though he'd already searched most of the castle for him, there was no sign of Cross. Fresh felt guilty and awful for losing him. It was the one job the gang had given him to do and he had messed it up big time. He failed them. He's sure they're furious at him now.

But Nightmare just places a tentacle on his shoulder in reassurance. He can tell Fresh blames himself for his disappearance. He's sure Cross must be around somewhere though. "It's ok, Fresh. It's not your fault. We all know Cross has been feeling a bit down recently because he can't leave the hideout. Maybe he'll come out if he hears that we're home now. I'll have to give him a bit of a talking to and ask how he's really feeling to see how we can make him happier so this doesn't happen again. I think he's just a bit upset at the moment and is most likely hiding away somewhere. I can't detect him nearby though so let's explore deeper in the castle."

They nod and begin the search, calling loudly for Cross in each room and hallway they come across. Nightmare can tell that all the gang are worried about Cross but he's sure he must be around here somewhere. He just hopes that Cross isn't sulking too much or that he's not injured somewhere, but he tries not to think about those thoughts too much. He didn't feel any overwhelming negative emotions in the castle at the moment so the other should be fine.

The whole castle was searched from top to bottom, every possible nook and cranny examined for signs of the child, but Cross was nowhere to be found. 

Now Nightmare begins to panic slightly. This is bad. Even with their help, Cross is still missing. There's no sign of him anywhere in the castle. He doesn't want to think of the implications of that. He looks towards the others gathered beside him for help.

"I really don't want to ask this because I'm honestly scared of the answer I'm going to receive. Is there any chance that Cross could've left the hideout via a portal somewhere in the castle? Could he possibly be in another AU right now because if that's the case, we need to go there **now**!"

Horror gasps as realisation hits him. How could he have been so careless about this!? "The portal to that Underswap AU in my room! Would he have-?"

Nightmare wastes no time summoning his own portal to the AU. He doesn't care if the star idiots are still around, there's a chance Cross could be there too and he needs to protect him from them. "I don't know Horror, but lets hope he would have realised the danger and steered clear of it. We're just checking here to make sure he definitely didn't come through. Split up and search for any clues of his presence in the AU."

They nod and take off in separate directions. Stars he hopes they won't find anything that meant Cross had come here. Even though he knows he's lying to himself about the possibility, he still wants to believe that Cross is still in the castle somewhere and that he'll come out eventually, telling them it was all a game of hide and seek or something.

Those thoughts are shattered in an instant when Killer calls out to him. "Nightmare! I think I found something over here!"

Rushing over to Killer's side, Nightmare just hopes he hasn't found any signs that Cross has been injured or... he didn't want to think about that. As he arrives, Nightmare's tentacles writhe around wildly in his anger and fear as he sees what the other has found.

The ground is covered in footprints, four different sets in total. Three bigger sets seem to be surrounding a smaller set at the base of a tree. Only the larger footprints leave the tree, the smaller ones disappear. That monster had obviously been picked up and carried off by the others.

Nightmares cyan eye goes wide. The fear he had of Ink plotting something against him was just after all. 

The Star Sanses have taken Cross.

His whole body shakes in blind fury. What is Ink planning to do to him? Nightmare knows Ink definitely does not have good intentions. Nightmare knows he's going to use the fact they have Cross in their grasp against him, probably demand they stop destroying the AUs or else he would harm him.

Dammit! He uses his tentacles to lash out and break some of the smaller trees around him in his anger, causing Killer to flinch a bit. How could he let this happen? He should have talked to Cross more about how he was feeling! He had known Cross wanted to explore the other AUs, but he had simply deemed it too dangerous and had presumed he'd just be fine with that. He should have known Cross would take any opportunity he got to get out of the hideout, even if it was dangerous. Nightmare blames himself entirely for this.

Under all his rage, Nightmare is worried sick for his youngest member. Cross had been taken most likely against his will by three of his biggest enemies. He'd be surprised if he didn't put up a fight against them. Even as a child, Cross could still be pretty brave and if he knew they were enemies, Nightmare is sure he would have retaliated against them in some way. It obviously wasn't enough for him to get away. 

Thinking of the Star Sanses, he's surprised his goody two shoes brother would agree to this kind of plan. Surely he knows it's wrong to kidnap a child like that? This is a new standard of low for him and Blueberry. Ink had obviously found a way to make it sound like they were doing the right thing. He always seemed to find a way to trick the other into doing these sorts of things.

Blueberry and Dream most likely wouldn't hurt Cross for the time being, but Nightmare fears for his safety around Ink. The creator will do anything to get what he wants. Nightmare knows that he most likely isn't above hurting children to get his desires. If Cross fights against him, Nightmare knows Ink would try to break him into obeying him like a perfect child. Ink is extremely unstable and only cares for his own goals after all. He won't let a child, especially a former Dark Sans stop him.

If Ink hurt Cross in any sort of way.....  
**Nightmare is going to tear them all to P I E C E S!**

How are they going to rescue him though? No one in the gang can access the Star Sanses base. Ink had made sure of that with many different firewalls and code blocking their entry. So what are there other options?

He begins pacing back and forth in the snow while thinking, the rest of the gang who are all present watch him do so in worry. They're all scared for Cross and outraged that the Star Sanses took him. They know Nightmare is probably stressing out right now, trying to come up with a plan. They're not sure what they can do to help. 

Horror steps forward, his head hanging in shame as he looks guilty. "This is all my fault. If I had just closed the portal instead of keeping it open while we raided the AU, Cross wouldn't be captured by the Star Sanses right now. I thought Cross wouldn't see the portal in my room or even if he did he would just ignore it and-" He trails off as Nightmare looks towards him sternly, stopping in his tracks. 

Walking over to them all, he places a tentacle on each of their heads in comfort. "I won't have any of you blaming yourselves for this. I'm the leader of this group, so I'm taking full responsibility for this mess. I won't have anyone else say it's their fault, it won't change anything now and we need to concentrate on what we're going to do. Cross may have been taken from us, but one way or another we're going to get him back. We all promised him protection and we're going to give it to him. We don't leave anyone in this group behind and I don't plan on breaking our promise to him. I'll think of a plan and then we'll save him."

Nightmare grins widely. "And when we do, we'll teach the Star Sanses what happens when they mess with one of our own."

The gang smile at the speech, feeling more optimistic about the situation and happy they may get the chance to roughen up Ink and the others for taking Cross once they get him back.

Nightmare hopes Cross will be able to forgive him for failing to protect him from the Star Sanses this time. Hopefully, he's been able to keep himself together. He's so vulnerable right now and Ink and Dream could easily try and do something to him.

Nightmare is scared that Ink and Dream will try and manipulate him and turn him against the gang. He is very doubtful that Cross would believe any of what the others have to say to him, but he can't be too sure. Ink always seemed to know how to turn everyone else against them and Cross is just a child now after all. Who knows what lies Ink could be filling him with at this very moment? He doesn't know what he'll do if he finds him to see Ink has gotten through to him and Cross then hates them. 

They need to find a way to get Cross back quickly. He promises the other silently that he won't rest until he's back with them again. He apologises for the terror he must be going through all alone. 

Nothing will stop him from saving him.

"Stay safe, Cross. We're coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Timeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as "Why Ink shouldn't be left alone with a child, especially if that child is a former Dark Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Cross, the poor boy. How Ink makes him suffer.
> 
> Nothing physical though since Ink can't get away with that without alerting the others what he's doing.
> 
> No....  
> Ink has other ways =)

Cross lay on his new bed in the Star Sanses base, shivering in fear at the prospect of one of them coming into the room to check up on him.

After taking him here yesterday, they had shown him around the place for a bit, fed him and then put him into this room to sleep, claiming it was his now. The entire time Cross felt like something was controlling his actions and feelings. Everything he did around them was fake. 

He knew Dream definitely had something to do with it. At one stage he had been placed down for a moment as the other went to grab something from the pantry to eat and his true feelings had returned then. He had broken down, crying in front of them in fear of what was happening to him. Dream had immediately come back and picked him up again. He cuddled Cross, thinking that he just didn't want to be put down. When that happened Cross felt his true feelings be buried down as he was calmed once again. He wasn't left alone by Dream again after that until he had fallen asleep.

Now that he's awake and the others are not around to control him, Cross feels the need to let all his true emotions out. 

He's disgusted at himself for letting himself be caught so easily and then simply going along with everything the Star Sanses did. He feels guilty that he actually snuggled into Dreams arms. Cuddling is reserved for his family and other people he trusts only. He's also sad that he can't get out of here without help. He's tried the bedroom door and it's locked and breaking the window will alert the others, not to mention he'll hurt himself on the glass. 

And he's terrified. Terrified of being controlled again. He doesn't want Dream to come back and pacify him again. ~~Yes, he does.~~ Cross squeezes his skull tightly with his hands in the hopes that he'll block out these thoughts that want Dream back. The fake thoughts. He hates them so much! Make them stop please!

Distraction. He needs a distraction. Looking around the room, he notices a couple of interesting toys laying on the floor. But seeing those just makes him feel more depressed. All he can think of is playing with the gang in the hideout. He misses them so much. They would never control him like this! He has to find a way to escape and get back to them!

Dream had told him at some stage yesterday that Nightmare can't get into this AU due to the many blocks they put over it. Cross doesn't want to believe that. Nightmare will come and save him right? He'll find a way around the blocks, he's sure of it! But the longer he waits in the room, the more hopeless he becomes about his rescue chances.

The door opens and Ink comes in. Cross cowers to the back of the bed in fear of the other. 

Ink walks up to the bed and tilts his head curiously at the other. "Why are you scared of me, Cross? Don't you know I'm one of the good guys? We're going to protect you from the Dark Sanses."

He attempts to pet Cross's skull in a comforting gesture, but Cross moves away with a whine of protest. Stop trying to touch him please! He's not going to let someone he doesn't trust get too close anymore. 

Ink frowns at his actions. "Do I need to get Dream?"

Cross stiffens and shakes his head. No, don't get Dream please! He doesn't want to be controlled anymore.

Ink notices Cross seems quite scared at the mention of the guardian of positivity now. He'll have to note that down for later. He could use it to his advantage.

"We've made some breakfast for you in the dining room, come on." He grabs Cross tightly by his wrist and drags him out of his bedroom towards the dining room.

Cross cries out a bit in alarm when he's grabbed, but he quickly goes quiet and simply stares down at the ground as he's pulled along by the taller skeleton. If he fights, he'll be controlled, so going along with whatever the others said for now just seemed like the best option. Even if doing so made him want to cry in disgust and shame.

They arrive to see Blue and Dream waiting for them at the table. Both smile at him sweetly. Cross feels very uncomfortable being surrounded by skeletons he considers his enemies and wants to run, but he knows he'll just be caught and punished for doing so. He tries not to tremble as Ink leads him to the table and he sits down quietly, staring at the meal in front of him. It doesn't look near as tasty as what any of the gang could cook.

Dream greets him. "Good morning Cross. Did you have a nice rest?" 

He nods. Hopefully Dream will leave it at that and he won't get in trouble for not speaking. He notices Ink staring at him intently from his spot on the table, but he chooses to ignore it by picking up his fork and eating instead. Maybe they'll leave him alone if he just eats?

It seems to work as they all begin eating then, though the silence is occasionally broken by the three Star Sanses chatting with one another. Cross only speaks when he's addressed and only responds with quick, short answers. This seems to be enough to satisfy them. The food itself is nothing special and pretty bland. He wishes it could have been one of Horror's meals in front of him

He's soon finished and he waits silently at the table to be told what to do next. "Do you want to go back to your room and play now Cross? One of us will come join you in a minute."

"Ok." He answers quietly. He gets up and is escorted back to his room by the three skeletons. He goes in and examines the toys while the others stay outside to chat. He doesn't really feel like playing now, but he'll pretend to so they don't get mad at him. He picks up a random figure and tries to think of a game he can play with minimum effort.

Ink soon comes into the room and closing the door behind him, he sits down on the bed to watch Cross play. Cross feels really uncomfortable in his presence, but he tries to continue playing like the other isn't even there. He's really scared of him.

Ink inspects Cross as he plays, seeing how the potion has changed him exactly. He also wants to know if he can get any information out of Cross about the Dark Sanses. Something he can use to his advantage the next time he's fighting them.

"Can you tell me any information about Nightmare or the gang that may be useful to use against them? I know it was probably kind of scary for you and you most likely just want to forget about it, but I need you to give me something. We need to find a way to stop them from destroying the multiverse. If you give me useful information, you'll be helping to protect millions of lives from them."

Cross hides a scowl as he answers him, slight anger evident in his tone. "No, I don't know anything." 

Ink truly is an idiot if he thinks he'll be sharing anything with him. He isn't going to betray the gangs trust. Even though he's scared of Ink, he's very close to fully snapping at the other skeleton right now. He hates that he keeps being told repeatedly by everyone here that Nightmare and the gang are the bad guys when he knows the truth. Ink is the real enemy, he just chooses to deny it for his own selfish desires. He's not sure how much more lies he can take from the other before he explodes.

Ink doesn't think Cross is telling him the truth about that. He can tell the child is hiding something from him. He's pretty sure the other is still scared of Nightmare finding him. He tries to reassure him. "Are you sure, if Nightmare threatened you or something we can-"

He thinks he hears Cross mumbling something quietly, but he is unable to understand what he's saying.

He stands up and leans closer to him, in order to hear him better. "What did you say Cr-."

"I SAID **SHUT UP!** " He yells at the other causing him to fall back a bit in surprise. "Stop talking about Nightmare that way! All he's ever done is taken care of me! I don't need protection from him! I need protection from you! You kidnapped me and forced me to live here and you keep claiming your a good guy?! Don't you see you're the reason the multiverse is unbalanced and unstable?! Your selfishness is the reason they destroy since you never stop creating. I'll never trust you or Dream after what you've done to me. I don't want to be here! I want to go home to the gang!"

Cross takes a couple of deep breaths after his rant. He's happy he finally got to speak the truth even if he's scared of what'll come next. He'll never tell the other anything about the gang, no matter what he puts him through.

Ink remains quiet for a small moment before his face changes to display dark eye sockets and a demonic smile. Cross takes a step back from him in fear.

"I see Nightmare has still found a way to control you, despite you being just a child now. Guess I'm going to have to get it into your head who the real bad guys are here. They're the reason the multiverse is being destroyed, not me! I protect and defend my creations from insane villains like them! I'm the hero of the multiverse and I won't have some insolent little brat who doesn't know the difference between right and wrong tell me otherwise! The gang filled your head with lies. Nightmare is your true enemy Cross, not me! "

With each sentence said, he takes a step towards the trembling child until Cross's back is against a wall and he's towering above him.

" **Do you understand me, _Cross?_** "

Despite being scared, Cross is able to keep on a brave face as he looks into the others dark eyes and answers him. He won't stay silent any longer. Ink needs to be told what he's doing is wrong and he could be the only one who gets to tell him this.

"No, your wrong! I'm never going to believe in your lies! Your everyone's real enemy. The gang are the real good guys, not you! Your hurting the multiverse and-"

Cross yelps as he's grabbed roughly by his arm. Ink looks outraged, but his evil smile still remains as he grabs his paintbrush in his hand and uses it to open a portal. "I didn't want to have to do this Cross, but your behaviour leaves me with no choice. You need to learn respect and I think some time alone in isolation will help you realise who's right. I'm putting you in a timeout."

Cross fearfully looks through the portal to the AU that Ink is planning to send him too. It's a small completely white room. It's like the white place he remembers from before, but more cramped. It's much worse than the other place. His breathing hitches and he begins trying to struggle out of the others grasp, but he's too weak to get away. He feels himself being lifted up by his arm and he kicks the air in protest while crying out.

"N-No! I'm sorry, d-don't send me in t-there! Please! I'll d-do anything! Please! **D-DON'T!** "

Ink ignores him and throws him in. Cross lands awkwardly in a heap on the floor. Ink looks down at him in anger from his place on the other side of the portal. "This is for your own good, Cross. I'll let you out after an hour once you've learned your lesson. I expect an apology from you then. Maybe once your done, you'll know who you really should be thanking for keeping you and the multiverse safe. Until then your staying here."

Cross scrambles up from his position and tries to run to the portal before it closes. He reaches out towards it, but he doesn't get there in time and his hand ends up clutching empty air.

He's stuck here...

Cross begins hyperventilating looking around the room to try and find something, **anything** that isn't just white.  
He's surrounded by it again.  
So much white.  
It never ends.  
There's nothing to do.  
There's no way out!

Ţ̶̡̲̜̹̍͆ḥ̵͙͌̐̏̚ȩ̶̲͗r̷͇̞͔̘͊ẻ̴̗̬ ̵̯̐͝i̶̦͈͈̇̉s̷͖̙͔͓͠ṋ̴̲̈́͑̎'̷̧̛͙̮͕̩t̵̡̛̙̗͑͆̆͝ ̷̧̔͒͋ā̶̛͙̼̟̬̌n̸͎͛̽̌̔͛ẙ̴͇̌̇̐͗t̶̢̡̗̄̇h̵͓͖̙̥̆̐̾͊ï̴̺̄̕͘n̸̥̗̎̐͋͘g̸͎̗̲̓̂̓͆ ̴͙̫̭̀͐͗̉̽e̴̪̯̫̾ļ̶̩̌̎̓͠s̵̛͙̩̓̇̐ê̴̟̭̏.

Cross bangs on the walls with his fists yelling, screaming and finally begging for someone to let him out. At first, he screams for Nightmare or one of the gang to rescue him and when that doesn't work, he begs for Ink to get him out of here telling him he'll be good now and that he'll do whatever the other wants if he's let out. He can't take much more of this! The silence is deafening to him. He's going to go insane from this!

Cross gets too tired from doing all this after a while and opts to curl up into a ball on the floor as he silently cries. How long has he been in here now? Did Ink forget about him? Is he going to die in here alone?  
Somebody... help...

Please...

Cross hears the sound of a portal opening up behind him and he snaps his head up to see Ink stepping through one. Cross runs at him in desperation and clings onto him tightly, his head bowed in submission and respect as he apologises to the other. "I'm s-so sorry! You were right Ink! You're the real h-hero of the m-multiverse! I should have been grateful that you saved me before! T-Thank you for all that you've d-done for me! I p-promise I'll be good and l-listen to whatever you h-have to say now! But p-please let me out of h-here!!!"

Ink pets Cross's skull and this time instead of flinching away from the touch like before, Cross actually nuzzles into his hand. He does this half out of a desperate need for the touch to know he's not alone anymore and imaging things and half to show Ink he's willing to let him do what he wants now. See!? He can be good! No more timeout please!

"Good boy, Cross! That's much better!" Ink praises him happily as he picks him up and carries him back through the portal to his room. Even though he's back in the room and safe now, Cross continues to hold tightly onto Ink as the creator sits down on the bed. He doesn't want to be left alone anymore and he's scared the other will leave otherwise.

Ink is slightly confused about why Cross is still holding onto him. Perhaps he's waiting for an order from him? The timeout worked better than he hoped it would if that's the case. "You can go play again now if you want to Cross." He tells the child.

Cross looks up at Ink with pleading big, teary, wide eyesockets. "Can you just hold me a bit longer please?" he whispers, shivering a small bit. 

He hates this. Hates that Ink is his only option for comfort right now. But he's desperate for any sort of attention after being isolated in the white room. 

Ink looks surprised for a small bit, before he smiles at the child and strokes his skull for a small bit. "Sure. It must be nice to finally be held by someone you deem safe."

Cross nods. "Y-yeah." He lies. He felt safer in the gang's hold for sure, but no way is he going to say that to the other now. He's not going back in another timeout if he can help it.

Ink looks down at Cross as he continues to cuddle and hide his face against him. He should check to see if Cross truly did learn his lesson or not. He needs to make sure the other won't try and fight with him again, especially in front of others. That would not look good for him.

"So Cross. Now that you've had time to think about it, can you tell me again who the true saviour of the multiverse is?"

Cross shuts his eyesockets tightly as he reluctantly answers. "Y-You are, I-Ink."

Ink decides to push it further. "And who's your enemy?"

Cross remains silent, shaking as he struggles to remain composed and keep a small rebellion against Ink going. He won't say the gang are the bad guys! Even if he's threatened... he... won't. He doesn't want to answer and fully submit to Inks wishes. He needs to try and hold this out a bit longer.

Ink narrows his eyes at the child in anger and impatience. " _Cross._ **Answer** the question please."

The underlying threat is enough to get Cross to finally cave. "N-Nightmare." He murmurs quietly.

"Nightmare is what, Cross?"

Cross loses the will to rebel against Ink, too scared of being sent back to a timeout. He answers with what he thinks the creator will want to hear, even though every word he says feels like a stab to his soul. "He's a villain. He and the gang go around the multiverse and destroy your creations for the fun of it. They're out of control and need to be stopped. I hate them..." He snuggles further into Ink for added effect, even though he hates himself for it. Why is he so weak? "...and I'm thankful to you for saving me from them."

Ink nods, happy with the answer. He beams at Cross as the child looks up to him in confirmation to see if what he said was correct. "Well done, Cross! See that wasn't too hard to admit, was it? Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from them! Everything is fine now!"

He rubs Cross's skull in a soothing manner as he looks down at him in seriousness. "I'm sorry I put you in a timeout, but you really needed to learn some respect. I know what's best for you Cross. Don't forget that. If you continue being good, I won't have to bring you back there again. Just remember what you've learned in here today and I won't have to ok?"

Cross just clings on tighter to him, understanding the threat that Ink is making and trying to show he gets it and won't fight anymore. His reply sounds emotionless and scripted as he says what he knows Ink will want to hear. "I will. Thanks for taking me in and looking after me when you didn't have to. It's nice to know you're doing what you think is best for me and I'm grateful for that. I appreciate everything you do for me. I'm sorry I was disrespectful before. I was being stupid and I didn't know what I was talking about."

Ink smiles and continues to just hold Cross for a little while like the child wants him to. This is much better. Cross is being obedient and submissive and thankfully isn't talking about Nightmare like he's the greatest being in the multiverse anymore. They're making great progress!

A knock is heard coming from the bedroom door and Dream comes into the room. He sees the two cuddling and smiles. "It's good to see your not scared of Ink anymore Cross. Did you have fun playing?"

Ink replies for him, stars in his eyelights all of a sudden as he looks towards Dream. "He was playing a really neat game with his toys for a while, before he got a bit tired and came over to me for the attention, just so I could hold him for a bit, isn't that right _Cross_?"

Cross hears the slight edge to Ink's tone. It's a clear threat, warning him to choose his next words wisely. He snuggles closer to Ink, trying to show the other that he'll be good and won't tell the other what really happened, since it's clear Ink doesn't want the other knowing. He doesn't want to see what Ink will do to him if he tells Dream the truth. It could be worse than a timeout.

He acts like he's cheerful in front of the other skeleton, though his voice still shakes a bit from slight fear and nervousness as he speaks. "Y-yeah, it was r-really fun! But I wanted to be h-held for a b-bit so I w-went to Ink for a h-hug."

Dream just presumes Cross is stuttering because he's still slightly nervous in his presence and doesn't trust him fully yet. He hopes he can get Cross to be comfortable around him soon. He's amazed by how quickly Cross went from being terrified of Ink yesterday to happy and cuddly with him today. Ink must have made a really strong impression on him!

Ink gets up and puts Cross back down on the bed causing him to whine a bit in protest, but upon seeing the slightly annoyed look on Ink's face he immediately quiets down. He looks down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with the creator. Please don't get mad! He didn't mean to be fussy! He just... doesn't want to be left alone at the moment...

Ink smiles and pets Cross's head one more time before summoning a portal to his room. He's pleased he didn't make too much of a fuss about being put down. He wants Cross to listen to him sure, but the last thing he wants is for him to be clingy. 

He'll have to start finding ways to reward Cross for good behaviour, maybe with more toys or something? He'll figure that out later.

For now though he has to get back to working on his creations. He acts really cheerful and excited as he leaves. "Welp! I gotta go and work on a new AU I've been sketching for a while now! It's nearly done and I can't wait until it's finished and I can show you all! You or Blue will have to look after Cross for a bit while I'm gone Dream. I'm sure he'll be no trouble at all! _Be good_ , Cross!"

Another warning. Cross nods vigorously in response still trying to act happy. If he pretended he was happy, they wouldn't control him or send him for a timeout right? "I'll be good! I promise!"

Ink smiles. "That's what I like to hear!" With that he steps into his room through the portal and closes it, leaving Cross alone with Dream.

Dream walks over and scoops him into his arms giving him a gentle hug. Cross doesn't fight it like he would have done before. A timeout to him is worse than being controlled. At least when the latter is happening, everything just feels numb. He finds he doesn't really hate the thought of that anymore. 

Dream perks up. "Is there somewhere you'd like to go within the base?"

Cross thinks for a moment. Maybe the other will let him go see Blueberry if he asks him nicely? The cheerful, blue skeleton was the only one who hadn't tried to do anything to him yet. Maybe he wouldn't hurt him? He prefers him to the other two right now, even if he's spent barely any of his time with him.

"Can we go see Blue please? I haven't gotten to spend lots of time with him yet and I'd like to get to know him better." He's just got to keep acting cheerful. Like he wants to be here. At least he won't get hurt then...

Dream beams at Cross's enthusiasm. "Of course you can. It's great your warming up to us! I told you you'd be safe here."

Cross would have laughed at Dream's statement if it wouldn't have blown his cover. A single tear escapes his eye but he wipes it before the other can see him upset. This place is a prison that he can't escape from. 

And n̸̨͇̜̤̋ö̵͔̜̹́b̶̬͇̠̜̾̒̆͊̕͝o̵͓̱̤̬̞͙̭̔͝d̸̝͇̾y̸̧̛͔̙̺͌͒̄ is coming to save him...

Meanwhile in another part of the Star Sanses base, Ink smirks to himself in his room as he works, happy that his plan seems to be working just as he hoped, despite an initial setback. Ink is just glad that Cross is being obedient to him now. He can't have him spreading false rumours and lies about the Dark Sanses. He clearly didn't know what he was talking about first. Nightmare actually caring for someone? Highly doubtful.

He now knows Cross will do anything in order to avoid a timeout. He thankfully won't fight against him or talk back anymore. He can successfully teach Cross how to be respectful to him and how to act in front of others. Ink knows the council will want to know about this and have a meeting about the situation, but he needs to make sure Cross won't try anything. He can't afford to have him spewing nonsense about him in front of them all.

So far though he's happy with how far along Cross has come. He'll have to talk to Sci about creating the other potions for the other members of the gang soon. Ink is sure that if he can get Cross to obey him then he can get the rest of the gang to do the same. It's only a matter of time before he has them all in his grasp. He'll be deemed the ultimate hero for finally putting a stop to them for good. Then he'll finally be able to concentrate on creating his perfect multiverse.

For now though, he'd concentrate on keeping Nightmare and the others from finding the base and taking Cross back. He can't afford to have them show up and ruin everything he's worked on.

He's got plans for the child and he can't afford any more setbacks.

Nothing is going to stop this from succeeding. 

Ink will make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink is truly awful in this story and being honest I love to write him. His mood swings are crazy and fun to write about. I love thinking about his reaction to being told he's a villain by a child he thinks he rescued out of the kindness of his soul. So that's what I wrote about. :P
> 
> Fun fact is that this is how he thinks he should discipline a child since he read you normally have them facing a corner or sitting on a naughty step for a few minutes. He didn't think that would be too effective though so he thought of something that he would find scary if he was a child and turned it into a form of discipline. Thus Ink's version of timeout was born.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> Edit 28/06/2020:  
> FANART!? I got for this chapter can be found [here](https://dyingpies.tumblr.com/post/622143691647287296/here-have-little-fanart-for-the-fanfic-xtra-small)!!! Thanks so much to Its_cringe_but_i_love_it for doing this !


	12. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross continues to lie and act happy to avoid punishment from Ink.
> 
> Blue figures out what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!
> 
> We finally get a bit of hope for Cross in this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

It's been two weeks since Cross's first timeout. Two weeks since he's had a say in anything. 

Ink seemed to be watching everything Cross did around the base, making sure he didn't return to his old ways. Cross couldn't seem to escape him. Whenever he's alone with him, Ink would constantly make Cross recite to him the things he taught the other, just to make sure the child still knows who to be grateful to.

Cross was becoming quite depressed and emotionless by the end of that first week. But no one except Ink knew about this. When he's around Blue and Dream, Ink expects him to act happy and normal, like he's actually enjoying staying here. Cross had become so good at hiding his actual emotions around the others that he can somehow even trick even Dream into believing him when he acts happy.

Ink is very happy with the way Cross is behaving now. Sure sometimes around him, Cross might act dead to the world but it only ever took Ink a second to 'encourage' him to brighten up and he would.

He also had begun rewarding him for good behaviour, though Ink wondered if there was any point in continuing with that. Cross is clearly ungrateful for the gifts he's been receiving. He'd given toys to Cross that he believed other children in the multiverse would die to have. They were never touched. Chocolate was another thing he gifted him and although Cross still ate chocolate when given to him by Dream or Blue, he kept the rest of it given to him by Ink in his room and never looked at it. Ink had been wondering if this one was another of Cross's little rebellions against him. He didn't really care all that much about this one really. If Cross is just going to be stubborn and ungrateful then he won't get any of Ink's rewards anymore.

He thinks it's about time he finally told the council of his plan and that he managed to capture a Dark Sans and turn him good. He had organised a meeting with them for later in the day. Hopefully it will go well and he can convince them to let him continue with the next part of the plan.

He had been teaching Cross how to act in front of them, even going as far as to provide him with a backstory about the terrible ways that Nightmare and the gang had treated him. At first, Cross had screamed at him in protest at the idea and refused to repeat what Ink had told him to. Ink knew more timeouts were needed in order for this to work.

Cross managed to stay strong for the first few hours in the room, which Ink found very frustrating. He was so close to reaching his goals and now Cross was suddenly deciding to rebel big time against him. He had to get Cross to do it or the plan wouldn't be convincing enough and it might not get the go ahead from the council. He left Cross for longer periods in timeouts before he would go in and ask for an apology. He watched as the remainder of the fight in leave Cross's eyes and after the 8th hour in timeout, Ink arrived to find Cross lying on the floor looking empty at him. Ink told him he'd let him out now, but he had to promise to repeat what he was told otherwise he'd go back in for longer. 

Cross simply nodded, his eyelights dim and emotionless before he just lay back down on the floor again not having the strength to get up and leave the room himself. Ink was slightly annoyed he had to go in and carry him out. Cross just hung limp in his grasp as he did so, too exhausted to do anything else. 

After recovering a slight bit, he finally gave Ink what he wanted and listened to the fake story he made up for him, eventually memorising it and repeating it to the other Star Sanses later. It was enough to convince Dream but Ink wasn't sure if Blue believed it yet. Blue had begun to suspect something was wrong with Cross and Ink was getting worried he'd figure out what's going on soon.

Cross always picked to hang out with the cheerful skeleton if given the choice and although he hadn't said anything so far, Ink could tell Blue is suspicious of the way Cross always acts around them. Although he's acting cheerful, his eyelights tell a different story as they are constantly dull and dim. If asked by Blue about this, Cross will get slightly nervous before answering that he's been having trouble sleeping recently. It wasn't exactly a lie, Cross tended to lie awake most nights anyway. But saying that could only work for so long though. Ink hopes that won't affect his plan in the end. He doesn't want to have deal with another skeleton thinking he's the bad guy. That certainly wouldn't do.

"So Cross..." Ink says to the child sitting on the bedroom floor pretending to play just to please him while he sketches. Cross looks up at him, his face blank. "Do you remember what you have to do today? Who you're going to be meeting and how you must act around them?"

Cross looks away and nods slightly. Ink won't stop going on about it so how could he possibly forget. He's going to show him off to the other members of the council like he's his trophy or something. A Dark Sans he was supposedly able to tame and turn good. He's going to be surrounded by his enemies and has to stay quiet unless Ink permits him to speak. He's terrified how they'll react to him. Some of them might want to kill him for his association with Nightmare and the gang. He doesn't want to die, even if he is stuck here.

Ink gets up from his position on the floor, Cross watching him warily. "Good. I need to head there now to introduce you before you come in with Blue. You know how to act from there."

Cross bows his head, the faintest trace of a grimace on his face. "I do. I won't mess this up Ink. I know how important it is to you. I'll be good."

Ink heads towards the door and opens it slightly before turning around to face Cross. "Alright then. I trust you will be. You know what happens if you aren't anyway. I'll see you in a minute Cross. Blue should be here to pick you up for the meeting soon. Just continue playing until then."

He looks back towards the toys on the floor, a slight frown on his face. "Ok Ink."

Ink says goodbye to Cross before shutting the door behind him. As soon as he's gone, Cross drops the toys he'd been holding and runs over to the bed, where he breaks down in tears and sobs into his pillow. It's so hard keeping Ink happy and acting like everything is fine. He's upset that he can't do anything to fight him. That he keeps giving in to everything the other says and tells him to do. He can't believe how much he's ended up betraying Nightmare after everything he did for him. And why? Because he's too weak to fight back. No wonder they aren't going to come to save him after that. He's not worthy of their protection.

He let himself become Ink's perfect puppet. Obedient to his every command and whim, too scared of being punished to resist. And now he's going to betray Nightmare even further in front of the council, because he doesn't want Ink to get angry at him. Also he's afraid if he speaks wrongly they'll want to kill him. ~~But they might just do that anyway, no matter how he acts.~~

He shakes his head from those thoughts. He knows Dream and Blue won't allow that, especially with how good he's being. He'll just have to hope they won't let anything happen to him, even if he doesn't exactly want their protection.

He sniffles face down on the bed as he continues crying. He wants to go home to the hideout and sleep somewhere safe! He hates everything here! Why did he ever get such a stupid idea to leave the hideout in the first place?! He was happy and safe there, loved by the gang. Now he has to spend the rest of his days here as Ink's obedient child, following him around as he pretends to enjoy his company to please the other. He threw away his chance to be happy! He's such an idiot! 

He grabs one of the pillows on the bed and throws it across the room in his anger. It thankfully lands on the floor without breaking anything.

Cross knows he totally deserves this really. It's his own fault that he's here right now. That he's trapped here forever, with seemingly no help coming anytime soon. That he'll never see the gang again.

Ever.

Cross buries his skull into his hands as tears continue to stream down his face. He feels so hopeless and alone now. There's nothing he can do here but obey what he's told. He should probably just get used to it, but it's hard knowing what he once had. But what's the point in thinking about that anymore. They're not coming to save him. Nobody is. He's truly alone

Suddenly Cross hears a knock on the door and he jolts into an upright position. He tries to wipes his eyes of tears, but not before Blue enters the room and sees him doing so. Shit, he couldn't have Blue find out he's upset. Ink would be furious!

Blue notices that Cross seems to be trembling a small bit. He sees the pillow in a heap on the floor, clearly having been thrown across the room and frowns.

"Cross? Are you alright?" He asks the child worriedly.

Cross fakes a smile at him, trying to act as if nothing is wrong. His new specialty.

"Oh sorry, Blue! I just tripped over one of my toys and hurt myself a bit. But I promise that I'm ok and I don't need healing." He jumps off the bed and skips over to Blue before hugging him. He looks up at him with big round eyelights. "I'm ready to go to the meeting now." 

Acting happy around the others and himself is what seemed to please Ink the most. Ink had taught him to always greet the Star Sanses with a smile and act cheery when he's near them. Also he liked it when Cross did anything "cute" around them, since it made him more childlike and innocent looking. Cross really hates having to act so vulnerable in front of the others. It felt wrong in every way, having to act like he's enjoying his life here and give them even more reasons to fawn over him like he's a baby bones. He doesn't want their affection. It's fake and worthless to him.

Cross also doesn't really care that he's after lying to Blue. He basically did it all the time now anyway. Ink never said anything if he lied to the two of them. Lying to Ink once before though had received a timeout and even though it ended quicker than most others he got, Cross never told a single lie to him again after that.

Blue frowns a bit as Cross hugs him. He can tell something is definitely wrong with the child, even if Dream and Ink are denying it. A child's eyelights should never be as faded as Cross's are right now. Also he obviously just tried to hide the fact he was crying from him and then tried to cover up the reason why. He's hiding something.

"Cross.... Is something wrong? Please, you can tell me anything. You know that right?" Blue tells him as he meets Cross’s eye lights.

The monochrome skeleton tenses a slight bit at the others words but quickly recovers. Why isn't he falling for his act? He can't let Blue know what's wrong. He doesn't want any more timeouts!

He tilts his head at the other as if he's not sure what he could possibly be referring to. "O-Of course, Blue. B-but nothing is wrong, I'm f-fine." Damn it, his voice is shaking! He's going to get into so much trouble if Ink hears about this! Please don't let Blue continue to question him!

Blue is really worried about him. Why is Cross acting this way? He thought Cross was doing ok here, but maybe he's not seeing the whole picture. He'll watch him carefully over the next few hours to see if he can figure out what's going on. Maybe he can do something to help then.

He smiles at him and picks him up gently. Cross snuggles into the hold as usual. "If you’re sure Cross. Come on, Ink is probably waiting for me to bring you in. It's ok if your nervous, there's going to be quite a few skeletons at the meeting." 

Blue feels Cross's grip tighten on him slightly as he begins walking down the hallway towards the meeting room. Cross keeps smiling regardless. "I know, but I'll be ok as long as you, Ink and Dream are there with me." 

Did Cross's eyelights just go darker as he said that? Hmm. He's definitely acting strange, but Blue can't ask him about it now or Ink would come looking for them. He'll just have to wait until after the meeting is over to talk to him. Hopefully he can get Cross to open up to him then.

Ink meanwhile had been explaining to the others at the meeting that he had come up with a plan to finally stop the Dark Sanses from destroying the multiverse once and for all. None of them believe him.

"Ink, you say that every time we have one of these meetings." Outer points out.

"But this time is different!" Ink insists. "I managed to successfully capture one of them and turn them to our side."

Now that caught everyone's attention. G stands up and faces him, knocking his chair over in the process. "What? That's not possible, Ink. All of them are corrupt and beyond a point of salvation. How could you have changed one of them so easily? I definitely won't be believing you until I can see that with my own eyes."

There were several nods and murmurs of agreement. 

Ink smiles. "Don't worry, your 'proof' should be arriving with Blue any minute."

Many of them tense at Ink's words. Razz speaks up from where he's sitting, clearly outraged.

"You left Blue in charge of looking after a Dark Sans!? Do you want us all to be killed Ink!? How did you ever think that was a good idea? They couldn't have changed that much that they won't just take the opportunity to kill us all while our backs are turned!? You should have just killed them after capturing them. It would have saved us all this trouble and it would be one less Dark Sans to worry about! I don't care if they've redeemed themselves, their crimes against the multiverse are too great to ignore!"

Some of those gathered from the darker timelines agree with Razz, though the others are uncertain. 

Dream looks nervously around the assembled skeletons. He hopes they won't attack Cross when he comes in. The child can't protect himself against all of the skeletons in the room.

Ink just shrugs at Razz's speech. "Blue is capable of looking after him himself and shall be here shortly. The Dark Sans is not a threat anymore and won't hurt any of us. You'll understand why they've changed soon and I doubt most of you will want to kill them after this meeting. Even if you do, I've assured Dream and Blue that no harm will come to them so I hope that's understood." 

Razz grumbles from where he's sitting but agrees reluctantly. Ink gets confirmation from the others gathered as well.

"Good." A knock is heard coming from the door and everyone looks towards it in anticipation. Ink beams and practically skips over to the door. "Looks like they're here now."

He opens it and is immediately greeted enthusiastically by a happy little child in Blue’s arms. Cross reaches out to him with grabby hands. "Hi Ink! I missed you! Can you carry me please!? I want you to hold me!"

Ink smiles. Cross is doing just as he told him to do. Good boy. "Hi Cross! Did you have fun playing in your room while I was gone?" He hears several gasps behind him at the mention of the name.

Ink takes Cross from Blue's arms and walks back to the centre of the room, Cross cuddling him seemingly happy. "Yeah! I had loads of fun!" Every pair of eyelights stares at the child in Ink's hold, shocked that he had once had been known for terrorising and destroying the AUs. He certainly doesn't look like much of a threat now.

Cross tries to ignore them by shutting his eyelights as he snuggles into Ink further pretending to be enjoying the hug. All this attention is terrifying and if he breaks character now he knows he's as good as dead.

"That's seriously Cross?" Red asks astounded by what he's seeing.

"Yep." Ink answers popping the p at the end. "This is Cross. We saved him from Nightmare's corruption and he's been living with us at the base here for the past two weeks. We're teaching him right from wrong in the hopes that he'll be better from now on. He's been very good and is doing really well as you can see. He's very happy and sweet now, being very mannerly at all times around us. He's the complete opposite to what he was before and he's definitely not a threat to the multiverse anymore."

Outer frowns. "But... How did he end up like this anyway? As a child? Did you have something to do with that too Ink?"

Ink nods. "That was part of the plan I told you all about earlier. I got Sci to create a potion and I used it on Cross during a battle with the Dark Sanses. This child is the result of that potion. Then we managed to get him away from Nightmare and the rest of the gang and brought him here to safety."

Razz perks up again glaring at the child in Ink's hold. "He was with Nightmare for a time as a child? How do we know he's not just some spy that he sent to discover our weaknesses before he comes and destroys us all himself? Or that he's just pretending to be good before he betrays us. I still don't think this is a good idea Ink. I say it would still be easier on everyone if we just killed him."

Cross tenses in Ink's arms and clings onto him tighter, trying not to whimper in fear. This was obviously going to happen but he's scared that everyone will think the same. What if Ink handed him over to be tortured by the others? He shudders at the thought. What would they do to him?

Dream stands up and faces Razz angrily. "We are not killing a child, Razz! Cross will be looked after here and protected by us like he deserves to be! He's done nothing wrong so far and is not the same as he was before. He's lost most of his memories as a side effect of the potion and remembers none of the crimes he committed. Nightmare wouldn't send a child that he has no control over as a spy, especially when he hurt that child so badly. We found Cross all alone and afraid, hiding in an Underswap AU after he escaped their hideout. He was scared the gang would come looking for him."

Ink nods. "That's right. Cross hid from everyone in the AU thinking they'd hurt him like Nightmare had." He places Cross down on the ground, patting his head as he does so. "Can you tell us what happened again Cross? No one's going to hurt you here and we'll protect you from the gang."

Cross looks up at Ink with big round eyelights, acting nervous and unsure. "P-Promise?" He asks Ink shakily. 

Ink smiles. "I promise, you’re safe here."

That promise literally means nothing to him but it's not like he has a choice in this matter. Cross faces the others as he was told to do by Ink as he begins reciting his fake story to them. He looks down at his feet the whole time, hiding from all their stares as they watch him like he could attack any moment. One wrong move and he'll have everyone in this room against him.

His soul aches at the lies coming out of his mouth. "The first thing I remember is waking up in some room inside their hideout. I was scared and confused, since I didn't know where I was and I couldn't remember much. Then Nightmare..." He pauses and shudders for added effect. "...came along. He threw me into a dark prison cell so he could feed off my negativity. I rarely got any food and when I did, one of the gang would always throw me against the wall using blue magic and tease me. Sometimes they would hurt me more if I cried out or whined. I was constantly scared that someone would come down and hurt me. I was starved and lonely, losing hope that I'd ever get out by the hour. One day, after I was given food by one of the gang, Nightmare called them all for some kind of meeting and they quickly left the hideout. They must have forgotten in their rush that they left my cell door open. I escaped from the cell and found the portal to that Underswap AU. I thought that anything was better than staying at the hideout with them so I jumped through." 

He looks back at Ink and smiles up at him. "I'm so glad that Ink, Blue and Dream found me there. They took me in and helped me recover from that experience. I'm lucky to have them protecting me." 

Dream and Ink beam at that statement, though Blue’s face remains unchanged as he simply watches Cross's face throughout the story.

Dream heads over and picks him up, the child giggling and cuddling him as he does. "See? Cross is doing wonderfully now under our care. There's no reason for any of you to hurt him. Unless you want to be as bad as Nightmare too."

They all remain silent at that. They give Cross pitiful looks now as he clings to Dream affectionately. 

Cross really hopes he can get out of this room soon. He hates the stares he's receiving all around him, like he's just some scared child in need of their protection. He definitely doesn't want them to go near him, knowing a few of them might still want to hurt him. It's so hard for him not to shake in Dream's hold. 

Maybe he'd be allowed leave soon and he could be alone then? Thoughts like that allowed him to continue being optimistic around the others for a while. 

Ink seems satisfied at the response he receives from the others in the room. "That's settled then. Cross will continue to stay here in the base and we'll look after him so he doesn't revert back to the way he was before. Blue, do you want to take him to get something to eat in while we continue the meeting? I'm sure Cross is rather bored and hungry at this stage."

Blue looks towards Cross and then Ink. He nods and heads over to Dream and Cross, taking the child from the formers hold and walks out of the meeting room, shutting the door behind him. Blue knows something is definitely going on and he wants to know what. 

Ink looks towards the others after they've left. "Cross is just the first stage of the plan. With more potions we can change all of the gang into better skeletons and bring peace to the multiverse at last. None of them will remember what they did in the past and we'll be looking after them to make sure they don't change back to their old ways. It's the most peaceful and quickest way I could think of to stop them once and for all. So what do you all think?"

Outer raises his hand. "I'm for it. We all just saw how good Cross is doing now after only two weeks of being here, if we can do the same to the others then at least nobody else has to die. We can finally have peace. You've got my vote to continue Ink."

Fell speaks up. "But Cross was the most redeemable member of Nightmare's gang anyway. Some of the others would be far too corrupted to change. Nightmare and Killer definitely. I'd say we just get rid of them quickly when they're younger and save us the hassle of trying to redeem them."

Dream glares at Fell, anger clearly evident in his scowl. "Nobody is killing any of them. Have you forgotten that me and Nightmare are brothers? That we used to be close? I'm not giving up an opportunity to have that with him again. We can save him and Killer too. I refuse to give up on any of them."

Nobody is willing to argue with the guardian of positivity about that. They all know how much Dream misses his brother. 

Ink speaks up from his place beside Dream. "Alright then. Let's discuss how the rest of the plan will be carried out."

Blue walks into the kitchen and places Cross on the countertop so he can prepare some food for him. Cross sits quietly and swings his legs to amuse himself as he watches Blue walking around, grabbing items from different cabinets. At least he got the meeting over with and wasn't in as much danger anymore. 

Blue stops what he's doing and sighs looking over to the child. "Cross... I can tell your hiding something from me. You're acting happy around us, but your eyelights always tell a different story of how I think you're really feeling. Please Cross. Tell me what's going on with you."

Cross freezes at his words. Why won't Blue just leave him alone today. He smiles shakily up at him. "I t-told you, I-I'm fine."

Blue shakes his head, looking at him in worry. "Cross, you're not fine... You're shaking."

He is? He quickly inspects himself. Oh... he is...

Blue picks him up carefully in an attempt to comfort him. Cross whines quietly, thinking the other might be angry with him for getting upset. 

Blueberry frowns hearing Cross whine. If the child is getting this upset over this, then he's doing worse than he thought he was. He tries to calm the scared child down. "Hey Cross... shh... it's ok. It's just you and me in here. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to tell me how you're feeling so I can help"

Cross shakes in his hold. "I.... I can't... don't... want another... t-timeout."

Blue's eyes widen at his words. "Cross? What are you talking about? Is someone-"

"No!" Cross answers too quickly and then flinches as he realises he just interrupted Blue while he was speaking. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt and be disrespectful. I won't do it again just please don't tell Ink!"

Blue stiffens. Ink? Why didn't he want him to tell... Oh... 

One look at Cross's terrified expression told him everything. What is Ink doing to this poor child that he's practically begging him not to tell Ink of one small minor thing he did?

He looks at him in worry and slight anger. "Cross. What is Ink doing to you?"

Cross is full on crying now as he stares up at Blue with pleading eyes. "P-Please. S-Stop talking about h-him. He'll find out and I d-don't want to get in t-trouble. I'm scared of what he'll do to me."

Blue rubs his skull soothingly, trying to calm Cross down "Shh... he's not going to find out... I won't let him do anything else to you, but I need to know what's going on. We only have a bit of time before he comes back. Please Cross... tell me what's really going on."

Ink has seriously taken this too far. He'd obviously been lying to them about what he did when he was with Cross. Blue is furious at him right now. He never agreed to any of this.

Cross really doesn't want to tell Blue. This could all be a trick to make him betray Ink and then he'll be sent to the room again. But... what if he's being truthful? Maybe he can actually trust him. Cross is desperate for someone to properly talk to. He decides to take the risk. Please don't let Blue be angry at him!

He explains what he's been going through. "Ink sends me to this white room every time I misbehave or defy him. He calls it a timeout and I have to stay there for a certain period of time depending on what I've done. I hate being surrounded by white for hours with nothing to do. I feel like I might go insane if I stay there too long. That's why I've been just doing what I've been told."

Cross grimaces. "Ink wasn't happy that I didn't want to stay here so he scared me into acting that I did. He made me lie to you and Dream about everything. I was afraid of what he'd do to me if I didn't listen to him. He made me betray those who really cared about me. Nightmare never hurt me, he was gentle and kind to me, trying to protect me by leaving me in the castle with Error or Fresh while they went out on their missions. But I got bored and wanted to explore somewhere outside the hideout. I went to the AU you found me in to just get out of there for a moment, but they didn't realise I was there and closed the portal I used to get there. I just want to go home. I really miss them. Ink is going to keep punishing me if I stay here."

He looks at Blue with pleading eyelights. "Please don't tell him I told you this."

Blue smiles sadly at Cross. He can't believe Ink put him through all that simply because he didn't want to stay. What on earth was wrong with the creator that he was willing to scare this child into obedience? 

He continues trying to soothe him. "Shh... hey it's alright now. I won't tell him ok. I'm sorry Ink put you through all that. I won't ever do what he's doing to you. Do you really want to go back to the gang? Did they treat you well?"

Cross sniffles, resting his skull against Blue's ribs and relaxing a small bit since he didn't seem to be getting angry at him. "Y-Yeah, they took great care of me. I know they really love me." 

He frowns slightly. "Though, maybe not anymore... since I betrayed them. I'm so useless and weak." He sniffles a bit as he thinks about the gang. "They won't want to protect me now."

Blue cuddles him gently. "I'm sure they still do Cross. We've seen them popping up all over the multiverse in the past two weeks. If they really are as caring as you said, I'd say they're searching for you."

Cross's eyelights brighten in hope as he looks up at the other with genuine happiness. "Really? They do still care?"

Blue beams when he notices Cross's eyelights brighten. It seems the gang really do make Cross happy after all. He knows now what he has to do for his sake. "I'm sure they do Cross. How about I try to contact them to get you back?"

Cross's eyes widen. "You'd be able to do that!? I can go home!?"

Blue nods. "I know they've been appearing in some AUs more often than others. I'll try to meet with one of them and we'll discuss a way to get you back to their hideout."

Cross hugs Blue tightly, smiling in true happiness for the first time in over two weeks. "Thank you Blue! Thank you! I've wanted to go home to the hideout for so long! I want to see Nightmare and the gang again."

Blue rubs his skull gently. "You're welcome. But for now we can't let Ink get suspicious. Are you able to continue acting happy for me so he won't suspect anything? I don't want him to try to stop me getting you back to the gang."

He nods, his face serious at the question. "Yeah, I can. Now that I know I'm not going to stay here forever I'm happier anyway."

"Good. Shall we finish making you some food?"

Blue continued carrying Cross around the kitchen as he prepared some food for him. Cross is happy enough to stay in his hold now, knowing the other is safe.

Ink walks happily into the kitchen, searching for Cross. The meeting was a great success and he'd gotten permission to continue with the plan like he'd hoped. Now he'd just had to ask Sci for another blueprint. 

Some of those who were at the meeting assembled were still slightly sceptical of the plan and had requested to get a closer look at Cross to see how much he'd really changed. Ink didn't want to disappoint them. 

"There you are!" He exclaims running over to the two. He offers his arms out to take Cross. "Give him to me Blue. Some of the council wanted to see him again and I said I'd bring him in. I'll look after him now for a bit. You must be tired of minding him."

Blue feels Cross's grip on his arm tighten at the mention of the council. He sees that as a silent plea for help. He's not going to let Ink stay alone too often with Cross anymore if he can help it. He's not letting him go through anymore punishments.

He takes a step back from Ink and places a hand protectively at the back of Cross's skull, holding him close. "Actually Ink, I'm afraid I can't do that. I promised Cross I'd let him help me bake some cookies and you know how much I hate breaking promises. If they want to see Cross that badly they can come in here to see him."

Cross silently thanks Blue for protecting him by nuzzling him happily. It's nice to finally have someone here he can trust.

Ink frowns slightly, dropping his arms. He knows that he won't be able to persuade Blue to change his mind about this. Hopefully they won't mind coming here to see him instead. Cross still seems to be behaving around Blueberry though, so he supposes it'll be fine for them to come in here . Maybe it would be better if they watched him act like any other child with Blue.

"Alright. I'll see if they'll come in here then." With a slight huff he leaves the room.

Blue watches him go. "It's ok. He's gone now."

"Thank you!" Cross says happily. 

"Are we really going to make cookies?" He asks the other excitedly, bouncing a bit in his hold.

Blue giggles at his actions. "If you want to, then of course we will!"

"Yay! I get to help!" Cross cheers.

His eyelights continue to brighten as they make the cookies. He's finally happy to be doing something that isn't just following an order or lying to please Ink.

He's still worried about the creator but at least he has Blue on his side now and he said he can get him home!

Maybe he'll be reunited with Nightmare and the gang someday soon!? He really hopes so!


	13. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue really should've known it wasn't a good idea to wander around alone in an AU where Nightmare and the gang have been spotted frequently, but he did it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter means we are now over halfway through this story since I have a total of 25 chapters planned out for it.
> 
> This one's rather short but I hope you still enjoy it!

Blue wandered around Snowdin forest as he searched for any sign of Nightmare or the gang. He had heard that they had been seen in this particular AU quite frequently in the past two weeks. They're most likely trying to draw the Star Sanses out and ambush them to get information about Cross.

He knows he should tread carefully and his guard is up in case one the gang does try to attack him. He hopes he'll find them first so he can just sort this out peacefully. Last thing he needs is for one of them to greatly injure him or take him prisoner. That certainly wouldn't help him get Cross back to them.

Blue had told Ink and Dream that he was going to see his brother in his home AU before leaving to come here. Neither of them would question him about his whereabouts later thankfully. Cross seemed nervous but excited when he told him he was going to try to talk to the gang today. Blue tried to reassure him he'd be fine and he'd make sure Ink didn't find out. 

Cross always stayed by his side now, since he wouldn't allow Ink to stay more than an hour alone with him anymore. Blue knows that Cross sees him as someone safe that he can trust. He's happy to follow him around the base, play with him and cuddle him when he wants some affection. He knows that Cross really misses the Dark Sanses though and that he's only able to provide a small fraction of the affection that they had given him. He really hopes he'll find one of them soon. He shouldn't leave Cross for too long. He had only left the base when he was positive Cross wouldn't be left alone with Ink since he's busy at the moment. Dream seemed happy enough to take care of him and although his friend is kind of hopeless sometimes, Blue trusts that Dream won't intentionally harm Cross like he now knows Ink will do.

He stops and checks the time. There's still no sign of any of the group and he's been walking around this AU for over an hour now. He should probably head back since he's not sure how long Ink will be busy for and keeping Cross safe is his first priority. Perhaps he can try again when Ink isn't paying any attention to him or his whereabouts. That happens often enough.

He begins preparing a portal back to the base when a rustle from a nearby bush stops him dead in his tracks. He looks towards it warily, hoping it's just a bunny monster or something that isn't a threat. 

He has no time to react as something shoots out and coils around his vertebrae lifting him off the ground just a slight bit. He kicks his legs and tries to fight his rising panic as he's suspended in the air. This is exactly what he didn't want happening!

Nightmare emerges from the bush looking pleased as he watches the skeleton he's captured with his tentacles struggle in his grasp. He grins widely as he approaches the other and stops just a few feet away. He stares up him as he panics, obviously realising the danger he's after finding himself in. Nightmare can barely believe that he managed to find one of the Star Sanses walking all alone in this AU and Blue at that. He's probably the easiest one to get any information out of. It seems like today's his lucky day.

Blue watches him carefully with wide eyes, scared the other will hurt him before he gets a chance to explain anything. He knows he's completely at the Nightmare's mercy right now. He gives his captor a pleading look.

Nightmare scowls at him. "Let me make one thing clear to you right now Blue. If you weren't Error's friend, I'd have thrown you around this clearing and broken every bone in your body by now before leaving you somewhere for Dream and Ink to find. You would have served as a warning to what happens to those who mess with my group."

Nightmare leans closer and whispers into his non-existent ear. "Be thankful I'm giving you some mercy today."

He places Blue back on the ground and loosens the tentacle slightly so the other can breathe and speak easier, but can be restrained again if he decides to make a run for it.

Blue coughs for a bit as he's placed back on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Thank stars the other didn't seem to be planning on hurting him..

Yet...

Nightmare takes another step towards him, glaring at the other as he recovers. "If you don't give me the information I want though, I WILL start getting rough. I suggest you think carefully before answering my questions. Now, what have you done to Cross?"

Blue detects a hint of worry in Nightmare's voice. He's clearly distraught over Cross's disappearance and will stop at nothing to get him back. Blue wonders if the rest of the group are as worried as Nightmare is. From the stories Cross had told him, they all seemed very protective of each other so he wouldn't be surprised. 

He puts his hands up in surrender, trying to show the other he isn't a threat. "Cross is at our base with Ink and Dream at the moment. I came to find one of you since Cross is clearly unhappy with us and wants to go home to you. There's no need to get violent, I just want to talk to you about getting him back to your hideout without Ink or Dream finding out. I won't run, I promise."

Confusion blooms in Nightmare's soul at the others words. He was planning to go behind Dream and Inks backs to bring Cross to them? Why? He didn't think Blue would ever betray the others like that. Perhaps this is just a trick and Blue is just looking for a way to escape or stall for time.

He narrows his eye in suspicion at the other. "How do I know you're not tricking me? Why would you go behind your teams back just to help Cross?"

Nightmare is surprised to sense a strong feeling of anger coming off the normally cheery skeleton as Blue looks off to the side and clenches his fists while grimacing. "I only agreed to take care of Cross because Ink said we'd be 'saving' him from being hurt by you. He's been lying to me and Dream, pretending to look after Cross while he instead teaches him to obey his every command and fear him. I only found out a few days ago..."

Nightmares eye widens at the other words. "What has Ink been doing to him!?" He asks sounding way more panicked than he would like, his fear for his member's safety clearly evident. 

Blue avoids his gaze in shame. "Nothing physical since he knows he can't get away with that without me or Dream noticing. He locks him in isolation in a pure white room for hours knowing Cross is terrified of it and will do whatever he's says if he's threatened with it. Ink is trying to scare him into obedience and forcing him to act happy around me and Dream so we won't suspect anything." 

Nightmare can't believe what he's after hearing. How could Ink go so low that he'd do that to a child? Did he know how much Cross hated being alone and had used that to his advantage? Why did he even want Cross to obey him anyway? To show off he could get a Dark Sans to change and respect him despite the fact he only got this through fear? Ink truly is sick. 

Nightmares tentacles writhe around in anger. How dare Ink do this to one of his own! He wants to rip him to pieces! 

Blue watches him warily, knowing one wrong move could lead to Nightmare lashing out at him. He knows he should choose his next words wisely to avoid that happening. "Cross is clearly safer and happier in your care so I came to find a member of your group to discuss a plan to return him to you. Please believe me Nightmare when I say I just want what's best for Cross. No child deserves to be taken from their family and then used for someone else's benefit. He really misses all of you..."

Nightmares glare softens a bit at that statement. His soul hurts knowing Cross is calling out for his help and comfort but he can't get to him at this time. 

He studies Blue carefully. He can't detect any lies coming from him. If Blue is really willing to help, at least he wouldn't have to use violence to get Cross back. He doesn't want to risk his safety after all. Who knows what Ink would do to him if he felt threatened?

Nightmare uncoils the tentacle from around Blue’s neck, but still points it's sharpened end towards him in case he gets any ideas. "Alright. You seem to be telling the truth and because Error seems to see you as a friend, I'm willing to trust you. How do you suppose we get Cross back?"

Blue thinks for a moment. "I'll have to sneak him out during the night since Ink seems to be keeping an eye on him for most of the day, even when he's with me or Dream. We could arrange for me to hand him back in a few days time maybe? If Ink finds out I'll tell him you threatened me or something. Ink and Dream will believe anything I tell them."

Nightmare can't help but smirk at Blue’s willingness to lie to his teammates now. It's obvious he's not too impressed that Ink has been lying to him. Perhaps he should tell him just how much Ink really lies to him about everything. Some other time maybe. He needs to get this over with and go back to the hideout to update the others on what's going on.

"Will we arrange it for three days at around two a.m.? That should give you enough time to prepare and make sure Ink isn't suspicious of you."

Blue nods. "Yeah sounds good. I promise I'll do my best to look after Cross until then. I've been trying to keep him busy and away from Ink over the past few days since I found out about what's been going on. He's definitely happier then he was, but I know he still really wants to go home to you. He was really glad to find out that you were searching for him."

Did Cross think that they had just given up on him? No matter what happens Nightmare would never turn his back on one of his boys if they needed him. He wishes he could have helped Cross more with his self-confidence now. The poor child obviously thinks he's not worth saving if he's surprised that the gang are searching for him. Nightmare wants Cross to know useful or not that he's still a valued member of the group and nothing is going to stop them from wanting to keep him safe.

Nightmare lowers his tentacles and turns, beginning to walk away from Blue. He stops a short distance away and twists his skull around to give him one last threatening look. "I trust that you'll deliver Cross to us unharmed or there _will_ be consequences. Tell him we're coming and he'll be home safe with us in the hideout soon." He would say more but it would make him seem vulnerable in front of the other skeleton and Nightmare still doesn't know if he can trust him one hundred percent. He doesn't want anyone to try and use his boys against him so he can't afford to act very caring towards them around his enemies.

Blue watches him go, slightly relieved he's not going to be impaled by Nightmares tentacles today. "Cross will be safely returned to you, I promise. I'll be here with him at two a.m. in three days time. If I'm not there after half an hour, it most likely means Ink or Dream found out and we'll have to meet up again to discuss another plan. We'll work this out Nightmare."

"Alright. See you then." Nightmare turns into a shadow and leaves the clearing. Blue is left standing there slightly stunned from the encounter. He knows it could have ended much worse for him. At least he wasn't too badly hurt and he survived. Also he managed to get Nightmare to agree to a peaceful plan, so he'd call the meeting a great success overall! He's sure Cross will be ecstatic when he hears the news.

Blue checks himself for any visible injuries and cleans himself up a bit before summoning a portal back to the base. 

He's pretty certain he'll be able to sneak Cross out without Ink or Dream realising before it's too late. He just hopes he'll be able to protect Cross from Ink until then.


	14. Rescue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is getting Cross out of there at last!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst and hurt ends here.... or does it.... :3.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

"Cross? Cross, wake up. It's time to go."

Cross rolls over to the other side of the bed, trying to get away from whatever is poking him and disturbing his sleep. He grumbles in annoyance. Five more minutes please!

He hears a quiet giggle coming from his bedside.

"Cross we have to go now. Remember the plan I told you? You're going home today."

He's continually poked for another few seconds, then shaken gently until he decides to swath the other's hand away in irritation before sitting up on the bed. Cross rubs his eyesockets tiredly as he yawns. What time is it? It doesn't feel like it's time to get up yet so why-?

OH! Suddenly Cross is wide awake and alert as he looks to the skeleton by his bedside, feeling genuinely happy to see him. It's finally time! Blue promised to help him get back to the Dark Sanses today. He's going to go home to his family! He'd cheer if he didn't think it would wake the other Star Sanses.

Blue smiles as he sees the excited look on Cross's face. He knows how much Cross has been looking forward to this night since he told him about it three days ago. There's no way he's allowing anything to mess this up when Cross is looking at him with so much hope in his eyes, finally happy knowing he's returning to the gang. Cross is counting on him and Blue refuses to let him down tonight. He's wearing darker clothes for the occasion and he's packed the cookies they made, as well as some chocolate and toys for Cross to bring back with him to the hideout if he wants. 

He's also bringing a blanket that he can use to wrap Cross in and keep him warm, knowing it will be chilly in the AU at night, especially in Snowdin.

"You ready to go?" He asks while picking Cross up, seeing the child had clearly wanted to be held by him since he was making grabby hands.

Cross snuggles into the blanket that Blue hands him as he holds onto the other skeleton tightly. "Y-yeah, I-I'm ready."

Despite being excited to see his family again, Cross is still worried they'll reject him when they realise what he's done. What if they don't really want him back after they find out what he told Ink? Where would he even go? He doesn't want to stay in the base here anymore even if Blue is nice to him now. He really hopes he can persuade the gang to take him back.

There's also a possibility that Ink might find out about the escape plan and that thought makes Cross extremely nervous about tonight. He still fears the other might find out he left and come searching for him. Shivering a bit at the idea of that happening, he clings tighter to the skeleton carrying him. Although he's very frightened, he trusts that Blue will be able to get him out of the base and deliver him safely to his family.

Blue rubs the young skeleton's back soothingly after feeling Cross shiver in his hold. He can tell the child is scared of what could happen. "We'll be fine." He murmurs into the side of his skull, trying to reassure him. "They want you back Cross. They're not going to abandon you. Nightmare knows what Ink is doing to you and blames him fully for everything that you've had to do. None of it was your fault."

Cross relaxes at the touch. He feels slightly better hearing all of that from Blue, but knows he'll only fully believe his words when he sees Nightmare again and hears him say that himself. He is feeling slightly more confident about the reunion now though and cuddles Blue more to thank him.

The Star Sans smiles at the other, trying to reassure him as he begins getting ready to leave. Grabbing the bag of items he packed, he opens up a portal to the AU where they're meant to be meeting Nightmare, still holding Cross gently as he does so.

The monochrome skeleton flinches when he sees the portal and cowers in Blue's hold. They always seem to lead him to bad places, like his timeout room. Going through a portal was how he ended up here in the first place after all. He closes his eyes and buries his skull into his blanket, trying to hide from the scary gateway to the other AU. He doesn't want to end up somewhere bad again!

Blue notices his frightened appearance and rocks him gently, trying to provide him with some comfort. "It's ok. We're just going to meet the gang through here remember. There's nothing scary on the other side and even if there was, I'm here to keep you safe."

Cross looks up at the other nervously before nodding shakily. It's f-fine, the portal will take him back to his family and then he'll be safe. Nothing bad will happen on the other side. 

He takes a couple quivering breaths as Blue steps through the portal with him in his hold. Looking around the other side of the portal cautiously at first, he sees that not everything is white like he feared it would be. He pops his skull fully out of the blanket and takes a curious look at the scenery around him, making Blue giggle at his actions.

The older skeleton beams at Cross before beginning to walk around the area, trying to remember where he met with Nightmare the other day.

"I think the meeting place is a bit deeper into the forest. I'll have to walk there from here. I'm guessing you're still quite tired, so I'll carry you."

Cross is still feeling pretty sleepy so he happily allows Blue to carry him. He's been sleeping much better lately ever since he told Blue about Ink, but he still has a lot he needs to catch up on. He's tempted to just nod off in Blue's arms right now as he finds the skeletons hold so comfortable, but the thought that he'll see Nightmare and the gang soon has him fighting to keep his eyes open.

Blue stops in a clearing and takes a look around. It was daytime when he met Nightmare in this AU before and although the forest looks quite different at night, he's positive he's in the right place. No sign of Nightmare yet. Perhaps they're a bit early?

Cross looks up at Blue expectantly when he stops. Is this where they're meant to meet Nightmare?

Blue checks his watch. 1:59 a.m. Huh, only a minute early... Did Nightmare get held up or-?

Both skeletons are suddenly on high alert as they hear a large amount of noise coming from the forest all around them. Blue tenses a bit, holding onto Cross a little tighter just in case it's a threat.

Cross chooses to hide himself in the blanket with fear as he listens to the noises get closer to them. They appear to be surrounded by whatever is making the sounds. What if Ink found out where they went and brought others with him to punish them, which is why there are so many of them? He stiffens at the thought.

Four figures step out of the shadows, their weapons out and ready toto be used in case they are needed.

Blue is taken aback when he's suddenly surrounded by Nightmare's gang. He probably should've been expecting this, but he had presumed Nightmare would come alone and take Cross back from him without any hassle. The king of negativity obviously wasn't taking any chances.

Nightmare stands in front of the group, with Horror on his right side, Dust on his left and Killer right behind him, watching all of their backs. Blue hopes they'll just take Cross peacefully and then he'll be free to leave He hopes he didn't just walk into a trap that's going to get him killed...

Cross brightens up when he sees the gang and immediately starts reaching for the skeleton in front of him. "Nightmare!" He calls out to him happily. All of his family are here! They really came for him!

Watching the others carefully in case they react badly to his movements, Blue gently squeezes Cross in a hug one last time, before slowly placing him on the ground so he can go over to Nightmare himself. He doesn't want to risk getting any closer to the king of negativity in case he thinks he's planning something.

Cross is glad that he's letting him go to Nightmare. He wants Blue to know he's thankful for all his help. He'd still be stuck with Ink if it wasn't for him. 

Blue is surprised when Cross hugs his side as he's placed down and gives him a look of gratitude for a moment. "Thanks for helping me, Blue." With that said, the young skeleton turns around and runs over to Nightmare, accidentally dropping the blanket he gave him in his excitement.

Nightmare scoops Cross up in his hold and cuddles the child close, not wanting to let him go in case he loses him again. He's relieved that the young skeleton is safe now. Out of the corner of his eye socket, he watches Blue to see his reaction and make sure he doesn't plan on ruining this moment somehow. Thankfully, he seems to be cooperating so far. If he does try anything, Nightmare knows the rest of his boys won't hesitate to teach him a lesson. He grins widely at the thought.

Cross rests his skull against Nightmare's hoodie while sighing in relief as the other rubs his back in a calming motion. It's so good to finally be back in his hold again and to be surrounded by the others. He feels truly safe again. 

Nightmare carefully checks Cross for injuries. He doesn't seem to be physically hurt in anyway. Good. He probably would have ended up choking the skeleton in front of him had that been the case.

He uses one of his tentacles to pick the forgotten blanket off the ground and wraps it around Cross to keep him warm. He's not going to chance Cross getting sick while he's out here. Nothing is going to happen to him while he's around.

Cross cuddles into the warmth of the blanket and Nightmares grip, staring up at him in joy. "I missed you all so much." 

He nuzzles Nightmare as tears collect in his eyes. He attempts to apologise to him and explain what happened and how he ended up with the Star Sanses, but he just ends up a sobbing mess. "I d-didn't mean to get caught, I-I just saw a portal and I w-wanted to leave the h-hideout so badly cos I w-was b-bored. I k-know you s-said it was d-dangerous, but I th-thought I could h-handle m-myself. But t-then the Star Sanses f-found me and I-Ink..." He shivers, hiding his face in Nightmare's hoodie. "I'm so sorry. P-Please don't be mad at me. I j-just want to g-go back home."

Nightmare sighs softly and continues to rub the child's skull and back gently, trying to get him to relax. "Shh, Cross. It's alright. There's no need for you to apologise because I'm not mad. None of us are. We're just glad you're safe, little one. We won't let anyone take you away from us again, ok?" Cross looks up at him with wide, teary eye sockets and nods, hiccuping a little from his episode. Nightmare rubs a phalange in circular motions over the back of his skull, urging him to calm down. "Shh... just relax. We'll discuss everything when we get back to the hideout in a minute."

Cross lets out a shaky breath as he rests his skull against Nightmare's rib cage, no longer feeling troubled knowing the other isn't angry with him. He's glad they're going to bring him back to the hideout soon, since he feels the safest there. But he knows that Nightmare will protect him until they get there. He'll make sure nothing happens to him.

Blue grins slightly as he watches the two interact. Cross clearly adores Nightmare and although the guardian of negativity is trying not to show it too much in front of him, he obviously cares deeply for Cross. Blue doesn't think Nightmare even realises how a few of his tentacles seem to be instinctively hovering around Cross protectively, trying to block the child from view. 

Seeing how happy Cross is now, Blue knows he's making the right decision returning him to the gang. Ink would have just continued to make his life miserable otherwise. 

He clears his throat to get Nightmare's attention, nervously pointing towards the bag on the ground and flinching as he glares at him. The guardian of negativity is clearly annoyed at him for disturbing the moment he was having with Cross. "I um... I brought some things that I thought Cross might like to bring back with him... just some chocolate, toys and cookies we made... if you want them."

Nightmare narrows his cyan eye at the other in suspicion. Never taking his gaze off the Blue, he uses one of his tentacles to grab the bag and pull it closer to him. The items inside the bag don't appear to be dangerous and he doesn't see any sign of a tracking device. Seems safe enough.

He signals for Horror to take the bag and the other does so without a word, examining it more closely than Nightmare did for a moment before he slings it over his back.

The guardian of negativity looks back towards Blue. "Since you safely delivered Cross back to us, you're free to leave. I don't think I need to remind you what will happen if you say anything to the others about this." Blue shakes his head, looking slightly intimidated. 

"Good." He looks around at his group and signals at them using one of his tentacles. "Let's-!"

He barely has any time to react as a blue arrow comes flying towards him and Cross out of the nearby foliage. He manages to teleport out of the way to dodge it in time, but the arrow had nearly hit Cross! He growls in anger as his tentacles flail widely, trying to spot the obvious culprit who he knows just shot the arrow. What the hell had he been thinking, trying to shoot at him when he's holding a child!?

Cross whimpers when Nightmares grip suddenly tightens and he feels him teleport. What's going on? Why does Nightmare look so angry all of a sudden?

Dream and Ink emerge from the trees, both looking prepared for battle. 

The guardian of positivity has another arrow ready to fire and he points it threateningly at his brother. He hopes they'll be able to get Cross back without resorting to violence though. He can feel Cross's fear from where he's standing, obviously terrified the gang are going to hurt him again like before. They have to save him!

Ink is absolutely furious at the scene in front of him. What does Blue think he's doing by giving Cross back to the Dark Sanses? Was he being threatened or had this all been planned by Nightmare, who could have somehow gotten Blue under his control? Whatever the reason, Nightmare now has Cross back in his grasp. He's not allowing this to ruin all the progress he made with Cross. He's getting him back. One way or another.

The creator had previously installed a secret camera in Cross's room to watch him closely and make sure he didn't try anything while he thought he wasn't watching. That's how he saw Blue leave the base with Cross, though it took him a while to discover the exact AU the two had gone to. The camera didn't allow him to hear any sound from the room either so he had no idea what they said before they left. He really doesn't know if he should see Blue as his friend or enemy right now.

Cross's eyes widen in fear as he sees Dream and Ink. He buries his face into Nightmare's hoodie and squeezes his eye sockets shut tightly. No no NO! Everything was going so perfectly, why did they have to show up now!? Please don't let them take him again!

Nightmare glances angrily at Blue, expecting to see him looking smug or relieved at his teammates arrival. He had a feeling that the Star Sans was going to betray him at some point during this meeting. But Blue is looking extremely shocked at their sudden arrival and Nightmare isn't able to feel any other emotions from him. Perhaps this wasn't planned by Blue after all. 

Killer pulls out a knife and grabbing Blue he holds it against his neck threateningly. He's not taking any chances. He'll dust him if it means keeping family safe.

Blue stiffens and leans as far away from the knife as he can, trying not to struggle as it would only end up getting himself hurt. This wasn't supposed to happen! How in the multiverse did Dream and Ink find out that they left the base?

Horror and Dust now stand closer to Nightmare's side, ready to fight and protect Cross if they need to. They're not going to lose him again.

Nightmare grins widely seeing Killer's action, knowing he now has the upper hand. He looks towards his brother and Ink with a sly smirk on his face. "I suggest you lower your weapons or Killer may decide to take a stab at your friend over there."

Dream looks over at Blue, who is currently giving him a rather pleading look. He wants to help his friend, but he can't let Nightmare hurt Cross again. He'd never forgive himself if he allowed that to happen.

He reluctantly lowers his weapon, attempting to reason with Nightmare. "Brother, please! You can do better than this... Give Cross back to us so we can take care of him. You don't have to hurt him... Please Nightmare, he's just a child now! He's not your puppet to control. I don't want to fight you, but I will if it means saving him. I still believe in you." He steps forward and holds out his hand, offering it to his brother to take. "Come home with me and free the others too. We can be happy again, together like we used to be."

Nightmare scoffs at his brother's naivety. He really is so hopeless at times. He takes a quick glance at the trembling skeleton in his hold before scowling at Dream. How did the other not see that Cross is really afraid of _them_? 

He growls lowly at his brother. "I have no intention of letting him go or going back with _you_ for that matter. Nothing you ever say will change my mind. Besides, you risk hurting your teammate and Cross by fighting us and I doubt that's what you want."

Nightmare knows his brother won't risk fighting him if there's a chance he'll end up hurting Cross in the process. He won't allow them to hurt any of his boys while he's around anyway.

Cross shivers and whines in Nightmare's hold. He keeps his eye sockets shut tightly as he blocks out the conversation the older skeletons are having. He curls in on himself, trying to make himself smaller and hide from them. He just wants to get out of here.

Nightmares tentacles instinctively circle closer around the child protectively when he hears him whine as he continues glaring at his brother. He really wants to comfort Cross, but he can't risk doing so here and showing weakness in front of Ink and Dream.

Dream grimaces as he hears Cross cry out, clearly afraid. He's counting on them to save him. But how can they get him back without risking his safety?

Ink takes a step towards the two. He doesn't care how he gets Cross away from Nightmare, but he's getting him back. 

Nightmare sees this advancement but holds his ground, growling even louder. His tentacles writhe around in anger whipping agitatedly in the air, a warning to the creator not to take another step. He won't let this insane artist take Cross again. 

Cross hears Nightmare growling louder than before and cautiously opens one eye socket, taking a glance at what's going on. His breathing hitches knowing Ink is getting closer. Ink is going to try to take him back and hurt him! Tears well up in his eyes as he stares at the other, unable to look away from him in terror. 

Horror notices this and steps in front of Cross protectively, blocking Ink from his view. He doesn't want Cross to have a panic attack, especially out here. He wants him to know that they're going to get him home soon and he's safe.

Cross does calm down as Horror does this, shaking himself out of his panic. His family are here keeping him safe and he'll get out of here with them. He'll have to thank Horror for the help later.

Ink scowls as Horror blocks Cross from his view. Why are Nightmare and his gang so determined to get Cross back anyway? It couldn't be because they actually cared about him like Cross had told him that one time, could it? ... No, of course not, what is he thinking! Cross didn't know what he was talking about... Nightmare is corrupt and doesn't feel anything for anyone... right?

Looking down at the skeleton in his hold, Nightmare knows they should really get out of this AU and get Cross to safety before he really does get a panic attack.

Signalling for Killer to take a step back from Blue, he grabs the latter using a few of his tentacles and throws him at the two other Star Sanses, effectively knocking the three of them to the ground.

Making a portal back to their living room quickly, he waits for all of his boys to jump through before closing it and sighing in relief, the others having been too winded to try to follow them. It was a very risky move making the portal right there in front of the Star Sanses, but Nightmare was willing to do it for Cross. He needs to attend to the young skeleton urgently after all.

Dream recovers the quickest out of the three Star Sanses as he sits up and holds his skull, looking around for Nightmare and the others. His eye lights go out in shock when he realises the gang are no longer there. No no no, they have Cross again! The poor child is going to be hurt by his brother all over again. He looks to the ground in shame and sadness, trying to blink away the tears that are threatening to fall. How can he call himself a guardian now!? He couldn't even protect _one_ child!

Ink clenches his fists in anger. Of course the Dark Sanses got away with Cross. This is going to be one major setback to his plan. He's not going to allow this to affect it in the long run though. He turns to Blue who is just sitting back up slowly. He better have a good explanation for this.

Blue is just happy that Killer didn't injure him greatly. Sure, it hurt slightly when he was thrown by Nightmare, but honestly the king of negativity could have done worse if he was truly pissed at him for letting Dream and Ink find out about the plan. Most importantly, Cross isn't going to be controlled by Ink and he's doing better now. That made all this worth it.

He turns to his two companions, trying his best to look mournful and anxious. He begins telling his fake story to the two of them. Hopefully they'll buy his lies so he can get away with this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some of you guys thought I'd continue to let the poor child suffer! Nope, he escaped! ~~Doesn't mean he's out of the woods yet though and I've also got all those one-shots planned and-. I've said too much haven't I...*Runs away.*~~
> 
> Originally this chapter was meant to be longer, but then I thought: "I'm going to make my readers wait longer for their fluff because I'm cruel!!! MWAHAHA =D."
> 
> Also just really wanted to post something for you guys, so I hope you all like it...
> 
> Chapter should also be called "Why does Blue keep getting nearly killed by the Dark Sanses when he's only trying to help them :/..."


	15. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about what happened to the gang after they got back to the hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> In case you don't know, I've started writing extra one-shot chapters for this story. They're a mix of what if scenarios and cute, extra fluffy scenes of the little oreo if you wish to check those out. And I'm open to suggestions for scenes you want to see there so if you want me to write something then go tell me there ^^. Thanks to those who already did and have given me great ideas to work with. I'll try to have them written asap.

Back in the hideout, Nightmare cuddles Cross gently. "It's ok now. We got away from them and you're safe in the hideout again."

Cross takes a look around and beams as he sees the familiar setting and the rest of his family smiling at him. He really is home!

"Nightmare!" He nuzzles him happily, glad to be safe in the hideout and surrounded by those who care about him. "You all came to save me! Thank you!"

Nightmare rubs his skull gently and gives him one of his tentacles to cuddle. "Of course we came for you Cross. We all promised you that we would protect you and we weren't going to leave you with the Star Sanses. I'm sorry we took so long to get to you but we couldn't get into that AU to help you because Ink has blocked our access to it. Did they hurt you in anyway?" 

Cross whines a bit, gripping the tentacle tightly as tears fills his eye sockets. He looks away from Nightmare. "Ink... tried to control me. I fought against him at first, since he tried to get me to betray you and I refused to do that, but then he put me in isolation in this white room... and I... I..." He shakes badly as he stammers, afraid Nightmare will be angry at him if he tells him what he did.

"Shh..." Nightmare hushes softly. He should've really been expecting that reaction from Cross, but he had been hoping the damage Ink had caused wasn't too bad. Of course the creator had managed to really terrify the poor child in the time he was with him. How did Ink always get away with this he wonders. "Cross. Can you look at me please."

Cross hesitantly looks up at the other, tears rolling down his cheeks now. He wipes them away angrily as he sniffles. Why does he always have to cry like a babybones in front of them?

Nightmare nuzzles Cross gently, hoping the action will make the child feel better. "It doesn't matter what you told Ink or what you did while you were there. As long as it helped to keep you safe in the process."

Cross looks down at the floor, feeling extremely guilty. "But... I told everyone you're a bad guy. I di-didn't want to, but then Ink kept me in the room for so long and-"

His breath hitches as he buries his face and cries into Nightmares hoodie. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me! I just couldn't handle being alone anymore."

Nightmare rubs his back in a soothing motion. "Hey shh.. It's ok. There's no need to apologise. There are far worse things you could have done and Ink was the one who forced you to do it. We'll make sure he never hurts you again."

He sits down on the couch, cuddling Cross close. "Did anything else happen that I should know about. Did anyone else try to hurt you?"

Cross sniffles looking back up at Nightmare. He's relieved the other isn't angry at him and leans into his touch. "Blue helped to keep me safe from some of them. A few members of their council wanted to kill me..." Nightmares eye widens at that statement and his tentacles hover closer to Cross protectively as he scowls. Of course some of the Sans' would want to kill off one of his members now that he's harmless and vulnerable! And they all called their group the evil ones...

Cross trembles a bit as he remembers some of the skeletons at the Star Sanses base. "Most of them didn't want to kill me, but I was still scared the others might try. They kept following me around to see if I was behaving like Ink told me to. Blue would try to keep them away from me though." He smiles as he thinks about the cheerful skeleton. "He was the only one who didn't scare me and he said he'd look after me until he could bring me back home to you guys. We made lots of cookies too and they're super tasty!" He looks eagerly towards Horror who's still holding the bag from Blue and reaches out with grabby hands. "Can I have one now? Please?"

Horror chuckles and hands him a cookie. "Just one for now Cross. You normally should be sleeping at this time after all." He pats his skull gently.

Cross happily eats it and leans into Horror's touch. He's so glad to be back with the gang again. "Thank you!" He says happily to Horror he's finished.

Cross reaches out a hand to the others in the room giving each of them a pleading look. "Can we please have a cuddle pile? I really missed all of you..."

The rest of the gang turn to Nightmare, waiting for an answer. He sighs knowing there's no way he's getting out of this one. "Alright alright. We can have one. But first, let's-!"

Nightmare is unable to get another word out as the others all leap onto the couch at once, crushing him slightly as they hug Cross gently from all sides. Nightmare shakes his head at their actions but smiles when he hears Cross giggling, happily patting each skeleton on the face with his small hands as he calls out their names and talks to them. He's so relieved that Cross is back in the hideout and safe now. He promises himself that he won't fail any member of his gang again.

After a few minutes of them all hugging each other, Nightmare attempts to get up again. "Come on boys, I think it's about time Cross gets some sleep. We could probably all do with some sleep in fact." All the searching they had been doing meant they had lost many hours of sleep over the past few weeks. They all definitely need more sleep.

Cross whines and clings tighter onto Nightmare as the others untangle themselves from the pile and he stands up. He's scared Nightmare will just place him in his bed and leave them. He doesn't like bothering him when he knows the other needs sleep too, but he just doesn't want him to go right now. "I don't wanna be alone again. Don't leave me please!"

Nightmare thinks for a moment and smiles as an idea comes to his mind. Doing this always made all the others feel better after a bad day and would hopefully make Cross feel safer. "Do you want to have a sleepover in my room then and we can all stay with you tonight?"

Cross's eye lights brighten as he stares up at the other in happiness. "Really!? We can do that!? Yay!!!" He bounces excitedly in Nightmares arms.

Nightmare turns to the others, noticing they are also looking very excited making him chuckle. "Can the rest of you go and prepare the room please?" They'd done these sleepovers a few times before, so Nightmare knows they'll be able to set it up.

They all nod and exit the room, leaving Nightmare alone with Cross. Cross yawns and rests his skull tiredly against Nightmares chest and cuddles into him. He's feeling pretty tired all of a sudden.

Nightmare notices this and positions Cross in a better spot so he can sleep more comfortably. "Go to sleep Cross, I'm not going to leave you. I promise." He massages Cross's back, trying to ease him to sleep.

Cross nods, too tired to give a verbal response. He trusts Nightmare and knows he'll keep his word. He slowly drifts off to sleep.

Being careful not to wake up Cross, Nightmare walks to his room cradling the small skeleton to his chest. The others have done a great job making a comfortable looking sleepover area on his bed with plenty of pillows and blankets placed about. All of them are looking pretty satisfied with their work, but they also look ready to collapse.

Nightmare smiles at the scene, looking pleased. "Great job, boys. I'm sure we'll all get a good sleep tonight. Ready to turn in now?"

They all nod and climb in, snuggling into all the comfortable blankets and pillows as they settle down for the night. Nightmare gently places Cross in the middle of the group so he's surrounded by them all, knowing their presence around Cross will make him feel safer. He lies down next to him and feels Cross cuddling into his side as soon as his skull hits one of the pillows, snoring softly. He smirks and cuddles him back gently. 

Looking around he notices all of the others are already asleep. That was pretty quick but they're all clearly exhausted, so Nightmare doesn't blame them. He'll have to make sure they all sleep in for a bit tomorrow to make up for some lost hours of sleep.

Feeling satisfied that all of his members are close by and safe, Nightmare begins drifting off as well. 

All of them sleep peacefully, cuddling one another closely as they each hold onto one of Nightmares tentacles.


	16. Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief mention of what’s been happening in the hideout recently before all of the gang go on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness have I slowed down in my uploads recently. The reason for that... so MANY AMAZING authors on this site who’s stories I’ve been reading recently. Seriously I find an amazing new story everyday to read and it definitely doesn’t help my own upload schedule. I need to update my bookmarks to share some of these stories with you awesome people, because some of them just need to be read and be given more kudos! 
> 
> But once again thanks to you guys for reading any of my stories, since I look at other stories and then at my own and I’m just like... Whoa... they’re so much better :’D. I know my writing is farrrr from perfect so I appreciate that you just look past that and read my content anyway. (Like oof some grammar mistakes I’ve seen in the other chapters have made me want to die of embarrassment. That’s what I get for not having a beta reader :3) Anyways enough about that :).
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Cross had been _really_ clingy ever since the rescue. He whined if he was left alone for more than a few minutes, so one of the gang had had to stay with him at all times during the day. They were all really worried about him, especially when they told him they probably had to leave the hideout soon and he had broken down in sobs on the spot. He was scared Ink or Dream would hurt them really badly and they wouldn’t come back. They tried to reassure him that they had each other’s back, that they’d fought them plenty of times before and they’d be fine, but Cross was still afraid of that possibility.

It had taken them a week to convince Cross to let them leave and only because they insisted they really had to go. Even then, Cross had just waited on the couch with Fresh, refusing to play or eat until the gang got back, much to the latter’s worry.

Fresh felt extremely guilty that Cross had left the hideout under his care and could hardly face the gang while he was still missing. He had spent most of his time then searching for Cross. Nightmare had contacted him and Error the day after the rescue to tell them they got Cross back unharmed, much to their relief.

He came over later that day and felt the need to apologize to Cross and the gang over and over again, knowing they probably blamed him for the whole incident. Cross insisted that it was his own fault though, that he should’ve listened when they told him it was dangerous outside the hideout. He apologized to Fresh for making him worry and for making him feel like it was his own fault. 

They went back and forth, apologizing to the other and blaming themselves for everything that happened, until eventually they settled on the idea that it wasn’t entirely anyone’s fault that it happened, so they both stopped trying to apologize to each other about it. It definitely didn’t stop them from internally blaming themselves for the incident though...

The gang were pretty relieved when Error had the brilliant idea of making a few puppets for Cross resembling the gang so he didn’t feel so lonely and scared anymore. He’d been sleeping much better and had been less clingy ever since. He’s also happier to let the gang leave to do their jobs now, much to their relief.

Dust has been staying behind in the hideout more often to work on the antidote to return Cross back to normal. He’s been working very hard on it lately, not wanting anything else bad to happen to Cross again while he’s vulnerable. They know Ink and Dream will try to take Cross back soon and although Cross is very adorable as a child, they know they need to return him to normal as soon as possible for his own safety.

They do however, want Cross to feel happy and protected in the meantime. 

Nightmare still feels bad that he didn’t pay enough attention to how Cross was really feeling before. It pains him to see Cross so frightened every time a portal is opened around him, always scrambling away from them and hiding behind whoever is closest in fear that something bad will come out of it.

He wants to try to help him overcome his fear and has planned just the way to do it. He knows now that he should’ve done this when Cross first started showing interest about leaving the hideout with them. Maybe he wouldn’t have decided to go off on his own then and he wouldn’t be so terrified of the portals now? He shakes his head of those thoughts. He can’t change what’s already happened so there’s no point in dwelling on it.

He wants to show Cross that the portals are safe though and that there’s no need to be afraid of the other AUs if they’re with him. He didn’t want Cross to fear the rest of the multiverse after all. He had just been overprotective before, afraid of the Star Sanses finding out that Cross was vulnerable. Now that they know, it’s just a matter of keeping Cross safe while they’re out.

He’d gotten Error to look for an AU where they’d be able to spend some time together without interference from the residents or the Star Sanses. He’d found out about a new copy of a particular AU that they all knew Cross would love. None of the citizens that live there know about the gang yet since it’s so new and as long as they stay hidden, they could just peacefully visit. It sounded like the perfect place to just relax for a while. He hopes Cross and the rest of the gang will enjoy the experience. A pleasant break from all the fighting for a change that he thinks they can all benefit from.

Nightmare smiles, looking at a clock hanging on the wall in the dining room. It seems like the time for the visit has finally come. Nightmare nods at Horror and Dust, who have just finished eating, to go get the portal ready for them like they planned earlier. The two walk away with big smiles on their faces, catching Cross’s attention and making him curious. 

“What’s going on?” Cross asks Nightmare with a tilt of his skull. Horror and Dust seem really excited about something and that sometimes meant that a surprise is being organized for him! Maybe Horror had made him another chocolate cake!? Stars, he hopes so, that had been really tasty when he had had it before!

Nightmare grins and heads over to Cross to pick him up. “We’re all going to leave the hideout for a little while.”

“Oh...” Cross deflates a little, looking up at Nightmare with sad, pleading eye lights. The others had already left the hideout today. Why did they need to go again?

He clings tightly to Nightmares hoodie as the other picks him up. “Do you really have to go again? Why can’t you stay, you’ve already left today?”

Nightmare blinks in confusion before realizing Cross thought they were leaving without him again. He smiles as he gently pets the others skull. “You’re coming with us this time, Cross. You won’t be left behind.”

Now it’s Cross’s turn to be confused. Leaving the hideout with the gang? Before the incident with the Star Sanses that would’ve been a dream come true, but now he’s not sure what to think.

He curls up in Nightmare’s hold. “Isn’t that dangerous though? Won’t the Star Sanses be around and looking for me?” His breathing quickens as he whines. “I’m scared, Nightmare, I don’t really want to leave the hideout again.”

Nightmare hugs him close, feeling him tremble. He hopes showing Cross the AU will make him less scared of other places outside the hideout. “Hey, it’s alright little one. This time we’ll be with you and someone is going to be keeping a watch out for any danger while we’re there. If anything happens, we’ll leave straight away to keep you safe. We’ve chosen this particular AU after monitoring it for a while anyways and it seems safe enough. I’m sure you’ll love it. Error and Fresh will be there too to help look out for you. If you feel too uncomfortable to go though we can call it off.” He doesn’t want Cross to be fearing for his safety the entire time they’re there. They could try again another day if he didn’t feel up for it.

Cross cuddles the other back, resting his skull on his chest. He feels bad that Nightmare might call this all off because of him, especially when the others had been so excited and they had all worked really hard to find a safe place for him to visit. A part of him does still want to explore the multiverse, but he’s afraid. He really wants to try to go for the gang though. Nothing bad should happen when the others are around. They’ll all look out for him. “N-No, I want to go. I want to see the AU with all of you... if it is safe. Can I hold onto one of your tentacles while we’re out there.” 

Nightmare smiles at the request. “Of course you can. Do you want me to hold you as well while we’re out there, just to be extra safe?” He’d do anything to make sure Cross felt protected out in the AU.

Cross thinks for a moment before nodding. He always felt safe in Nightmares hold. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Nightmare grins and nuzzles Cross affectionately. He looks to the doorway when he hears the sound of a portal opening in a nearby room. “Alright then my brave little knight, are you ready? I need to warn you that there’s a portal set up in the living room.” He knows he should give Cross a warning about the portal in an advance so he’s better prepared for it. Hopefully, the thought of the others and himself being there will make everything less terrifying. “There’s nothing bad on the other side, I promise.”

Cross takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before seeing the portal. Telling himself that there won’t be anything bad the other side and that his family are with him does make him feel a little better. “I’m ready.” He gives Nightmare a confident nod.

Nightmare carries Cross to the living room where the portal has been set up. Cross looks towards it warily, but visibly relaxes when Killer steps through from the other side. He’d been surveying the AU all day to keep an eye on the citizens and find a perfect spot for them to relax. “It’s all clear Nightmare and everything’s been set up.”

Nightmare blinks gratefully at the other. “Thanks Killer.” He looks down at Cross to see how he’s faring. He seems to be doing ok, but Nightmare gives him a reassuring squeeze anyway to remind him of his presence, feeling in his emotions that he’s still frightened. “We’re all here for you this time, Cross. You trust us, right?”

“Yeah, of course I do!” Cross exclaims with no hesitation. He trusts them with all his soul! They love him and look after him despite all his mistakes and won’t just abandon him at the first sight of trouble. He couldn’t ask for a more caring family!

Nightmare smiles. “I’m glad to hear that. Do you want to close your eye sockets as we go through the portal so the experience is less scary for you? I can tell you when you can open them again.”

Cross takes a couple of deep breaths. He can do this! It’s just a portal after all and the others are all on the other side already. Everything will be fine. 

He looks up into Nightmares cyan eye as he nervously answers. “I’ll... just close them for a second.” Being brave is really hard, but he’s trying his best. He doesn’t want to let the others down.

Nightmare uses a tentacle to rub his back in a soothing and comforting motion as Cross closes his eye sockets. “Let’s go through then, shall we?”

Cross hums in confirmation before burying his face in Nightmares hoodie, too scared to do anything else. He tenses when Nightmare starts moving, but the others gentle touches help him relax.

He feels the atmosphere change around him as they go through the portal, making him flinch in slight surprise at the sudden difference. Nightmare sits down on something soft and moves him so he’s sitting on his lap, though he still feels the others arm holding him close to his chest. “You can open your eyes now, Cross.” Nightmare tells him gently, placing a tentacle in Cross’s lap for support like he’d asked him for earlier.

Grabbing the tentacle and holding it close, Cross slowly begins opening his eye sockets. The first thing he notices is that there are loads of blankets on the floor around them and that Dust, Fresh and Killer are all there with them. They’re sitting in a circle around him, with him and Nightmare at the center of it. He relaxes, already feeling really cozy and safe with the way everything has been set up. He smiles and greets the others happily, giving each of them a shy little wave.

His face brightens up more as he takes a look at the AU around them. He can see some beautiful echo flowers lit up in the distance behind them. He’d been told all about those types of flowers and had been showed some pictures of them, but they looked even more beautiful in real life.

Nightmare chuckles at Cross’s expression, knowing he hasn’t even seen the best part of the AU and is yet already mesmerized by the beauty of it. “Take a look at the sky around us, Cross.”

Cross looks up and gasps. “Whoa...” How had he not noticed all of this before? There are so many beautiful stars shining brightly in the sky! Error had told him before about the Outertale AU and it’s copies but he never thought he’d get to see one himself! Some had cliffs or floating islands where one could sit and have a perfect view to look at the stars. It seems they are sitting close to one of the cliffs as he can see the ground suddenly dips a few meters in front of them.

Cross’s eye lights shine in happiness as he continues to take in the scene around him. He’s so glad they decided to take him here! “Can you show me some of the constellations, Nightmare?” He leans back in Nightmares hold so his skull is resting on his chest and he’s able to look up more clearly at all the stars. “I read about some of them before.”

“Alright.” Nightmare responds grinning happily, glad that Cross is enjoying himself out here. 

For the next while, the others all pointed out the different constellations they could spot to Cross. Horror and Error came back some time later to relax while Dust and Killer watched out for danger instead. They decided to take this in turns so they could all have some time to relax.

The whole time they sat there, Nightmare kept two extra tentacles hovering in front of Cross at all times as an added precaution. It made Cross feel more secure and at ease, while Nightmare could relax better knowing the other is being protected by them and will be safe if there’s any sudden attack, even if he doubts that will happen. 

Cross still held tightly onto the other tentacle with one hand... just in case. He couldn’t take his eye lights off of the stars though. Even when he was given chocolate at one point, they stayed glued to the bright lights all around them as he ate.

He’s so grateful that they took him out here. He yawns widely and snuggles into Nightmare’s hold, still looking at the stars. It’s so peaceful out here. Maybe he’d close his eyes for just a minute...

Nightmare noticed that Cross hadn’t spoken in a while and his grip on the tentacle had loosened somewhat. “Cross? Are you-?”

A soft snore answered him as Cross nuzzled Nightmare unconsciously, trying to find a more comfortable spot for his skull to rest on. 

Nightmare smiles. He probably should’ve expected Cross to fall asleep. It was way past his usual bedtime after all. 

The others all coo quietly at the cute scene, being careful not to wake him up. They huddle closer together as they continue to sit there for another while, content to just being able to sit together peacefully in an AU without too much fear of the Star Sanses attacking them.

Maybe they could try to do this more often if they could be sure they wouldn’t be found out? Nightmare would think about that later.

He looks from the peaceful sleeping child lying with his skull on his chest to all the cheerful skeletons around him, happy to be in their company. He wouldn’t change any of this for the multiverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the fluff... ~~For now.~~


	17. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross does a little bit of training with Nightmare to learn some self-defense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd do the one-shot first but then inspiration just hit me for this.
> 
> Really happy with the way it turned out!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Cross is much happier now that he gets to leave the hideout with the gang sometimes and he's not as scared of portals as he was. The Outertale AU is the only one that they can visit so far, since Error hadn't been able to find another safe place to relax in yet. But that's ok, Cross is just happy he can go anywhere with his family. Heck, he's just happy to be with them again now!

He's become really interested in watching them work around the hideout recently, including watching them spar. It's really cool seeing all of their moves in action. He wants to join in too, maybe he could learn to defend himself better with some training? Nightmare said he could join in using the wooden sword and maybe practice summoning a magic attack if he could. Cross hasn't been able to do one yet, but Nightmare says he'll be able to do that soon hopefully! 

The guardian of negativity stands in front of him in the training hall, his tentacles swaying behind him as he gives Cross an encouraging rub on his skull. "You ready for a small training session, Cross?"

Nightmare wants Cross to have some lessons in self-defence. He can't be sure what Ink is planning to do next, so he wants Cross to know how to defend himself if the time ever comes where he needs to.

Cross nods excitedly, his grip on the wooden sword in his hands tightening as he gets into a defensive stance. "Yep, I'm ready!"

"Do you remember what you have to do?" Nightmare questions him.

He nods his skull vigorously. "Block your attacks and make sure you can't grab me with your tentacles!" He swings the sword around, as if he's practicing defending himself already. He needs to practice before the actual training after all! 

He's sure he can impress all of the gang with his moves. They're all here in the training room about to watch him. They've brought snacks and everything! Maybe he'll get a nice treat from Horror after this if he does well.

Nightmare chuckles at his enthusiasm. "That's correct, little one. Remember you don't have to worry about hurting my tentacles with the sword though, so feel free to hit as hard as you need to block my attacks. There's no need to hold back."

"Ok, let's start!" Cross just really wants to get going and see how long he can last against the other.

"Alright." The other skeleton gets into his own stance. "Killer, will you count us down?"

Killer nods from where he stands a few feet away. 

"Ok, 

3, 

2, 

1, 

START!"

Nightmare starts off slowly to see how well Cross is able to cope with his attacks. He's easily able to block and defend himself against one tentacle, so Nightmare begins using another to see how he handles that.

Cross scrunches up his face in concentration as he keeps his attention on his opponent, watching Nightmare's every move. He weaves left and right as he dodges the attacks, striking back with his sword whenever a tentacle gets too close for comfort. He's able to hold his own against two of the tentacles pretty easily. Nightmare is getting faster with each attack though, so Cross finds he's beginning to struggle just a little bit.

He gasps as a tentacle is nearly able to grab him from behind, but he's able to narrowly dodge it and defend himself. He smirks at Nightmare, feeling pretty cocky as the other fails to grab him attack after attack. He honestly feels like teasing the other, but he doesn't want to insult Nightmare.... or risk making him attack harder and getting caught.

Nightmare smiles at the young skeletons cheeky grin. He knows just how cocky Cross is feeling right now and it's honestly adorable. He obviously isn't attacking nearly as hard as he could be, but Cross thinks he is, so he's trying his best because of it. Nightmare thinks the monochrome skeleton has had enough time to mess with him now though. He wonders if Cross will be able to spot _this_ sneak attack coming.

Cross notices that Nightmares attacks are slowing and he grins in triumph. Maybe the older skeleton is getting tired and will declare he's won soon!? Cross keeps his guard up though, thinking Nightmare may be planning something. He takes a closer look at the other to see if he could be hiding some sort of special move from him.

Wait a minute...  
One of Nightmare's tentacles isn't moving as much as the others are and he doesn't think he's able to see where the end of it is. His eyes begin to track the tendril to see where it's gone. He doesn't think he's going to like the answer...

A thought suddenly hits him as he blocks another attack and he looks down at his feet. His eyes widen as he realises exactly what the other had been planning this entire time. He has no time to block or react as a tentacle coils around his ankle.

He looks back up in dread and meets Nightmares gaze. The other is smiling victoriously as he tightens the tentacle further, making Cross _very_ nervous.  
Oh crap...

"Gotcha~"

Cross yelps as he's lifted and hoisted so he's hanging upside down by his ankle. He drops the sword as this happens, leaving him defenceless. He tries to reach his ankle to get himself free, but it's too difficult with the way he's being suspended in the air. Dang it, he was doing so well! Why did Nightmare have to play dirty?

He folds his arms and angrily glares at Nightmare while pouting. "That move wasn't fair! You cheated!"

Nightmare grins smugly as he walks over to where Cross is being suspended by the tentacle and taps him gently on the nose ridge. "I didn't cheat. The rules were you had to avoid being grabbed by blocking my attacks and you failed to do that. I gave you plenty of time to notice that I was planning a sneaky move, but sadly you didn't catch on to it quick enough." 

Before the child can get discouraged by what he just said, Nightmare gives Cross a pleaded look. "I was still very impressed with your moves however, Cross. Well done." He actually was pleasantly surprised by how well the small skeleton had been able to keep up with his attacks. 

Cross smiles, happy for the praise from the older skeleton. Nightmare thinks he's done a good job, so that feels like a win to him.

"So are we finished with this round, Cross? Do you give in or do you still want to try to get out of this?" Nightmare asks him. He can keep holding him like this all day if he wants to and if Cross wants to try his luck trying to escape his hold then he'll let him, even if it is pointless.

Cross puts his hands down as if he's surrendering. "I give in. I want to have another go!"

Nightmare chuckles as he uncoils the tentacle around Cross's ankle and catches him in his outstretched arms. "Alright then. I'm sure you'll do better next time."

Cross cuddles him happily, glad for the affection and pleased that Nightmare seems satisfied with his training so far. After he's done with the hug, he makes grabby hands for the sword, eager to try again. Nightmare picks it up and hands it to him.

The monochrome skeleton raises it high in the air as he does a heroic pose. "I'm going to keep trying and then maybe I'll be able to defeat even you in training one day, Nightmare!"

The king of negativity smirks at the other's declaration as he places Cross back down on the ground with a gentle pat. "Well then... Let's see how much you can improve in the next few rounds..."

Cross smiles happily, before getting into a defensive stance once again. "Yeah, let's do it!"

Cross does do a little better with each new go, but he's always caught off guard by an attack one way or another and ends up being caught. It was always something new each time, he'd forget to check his surroundings properly for only a second and end up suspended in the air by a tentacle.

Most often, he would be grabbed around his waist or ankle, but this time Nightmare had managed to yank the sword from his grip, had thrown it far away from his reach and then grabbed his arm with a tentacle before he could recover at all. Cross tried to use his other hand to get himself free this time since he could reach, but Nightmare immediately trapped that one in a tentacle too, smiling at his poor attempt of getting out of his grip. 

"Nope~. That's not going to work, I'm afraid." He gently teases as Cross looks to him in annoyance for stopping his escape attempt once again.

Cross goes limp with a huff. This training is super frustrating and hard, but at least he seems to be able to detect some of Nightmare's sneak attacks now. Though he definitely hadn't expected him to grab his weapon like that! He'd have to protect it better next time!

He takes in a couple of heavy breaths as he recovers from all the training he just did. He's feeling pretty tired after all that.

Nightmare notices this and drops the skeleton gently onto the floor so he can breathe easier, giving him a worried look. "Are you alright, Cross? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Cross shakes his head. "No, no... you didn't... I just need... to catch my breath... for a second."

Nightmare sighs in relief. "We should probably finish with that for today, but maybe after getting a quick bite to eat you can practice summoning an attack again?"

Cross nods eagerly, that would definitely help defend himself better! "I can do that!"

He walks over to him and rests his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry if it doesn't come right away, Cross. Take your time, ok?" 

"Ok!" The young skeleton replies happily.

"Now go join the others and get something to eat! You deserve some good food after all that training. You're getting really good at dodging and defending." He rubs his skull vigorously in affection. "I'm really proud of you."

Cross beams at the praise, puffing out his chest in pride as he stands up at his tallest. He's so happy right now, he's close to bursting with joy! He tackles Nightmare in a hug, cuddling him happily for a moment. "Thanks Nightmare!" 

He runs over to the others excitedly. They all commend Cross for how well he did on his first proper training session. Each of them give him hints on how to improve. He attentively listens to their advice, storing it all in his memory for future use. He can get even better and then Nightmare will be even more proud of him!

Killer picks him up and places him so he's sitting on his shoulders. Cross giggles as he wraps his arms gently around the other's vertebrae in order to hold on to him better as he walks around. 

He points in the general area to where the kitchen is situated. "To the kitchen, Killer! Delicious food awaits!"

"Let's goooooo!" Killer yells he races off, with Cross hanging on tightly so he doesn't fall off., giggling at the older skeleton the entire time. 

Nightmare just shakes his head at the action as he walks out the room with Dust and Horror by his side.

Dust's eye lights are practically stars as he comments on what he just witnessed. "That was honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen! Cross was just so focused each and every round and the mischievous glint he got in his eye lights when he'd dodge multiple attacks at once was gold! And that glare of betrayal he gave you every time you caught him, Nightmare. So adorable! Ugh, why did Cross have to ban us from recording it? That was the best thing ever!"

Horror chuckles. "You can blame Killer for that, Cross got sick of the constant photos that he kept taking of him. He apparently made Killer promise not to record or take any photos of it and then said we couldn't either. You know he's camera shy."

Dust crosses his arms and frowns. "Yeah, I know. Such a shame though..."

Nightmare rolls his eye light as he listens to their conversation. ~~He'd never admit it, but he also kind of wishes they recorded it too. That way he could cherish the memory more when this is all over. He misses the adult version of Cross, but he'd be lying to himself if he said he wouldn't miss this version of Cross when Dust is able to make an antidote. Apparently he had been making lots of progress with it recently as well...~~

Nightmare shakes those thoughts away as he heads towards his study to work on his papers once again. He needs to be able to concentrate on the balance at the moment, as well as keeping the Star Sanses as far away from Cross as possible...

...

He'll work for a little while and then he'll go help Cross with summoning a magic attack later. He really wants to be there for that moment and he knows he won't be able to focus on his work thinking Cross might do it without him being there.

Nightmare smiles to himself as he sits down to work. This can't last forever, so he'll just have to appreciate every moment he has with the child before it all ends. If he falls behind on some of these papers... he can just work extra hard on them another day.

His boys are more important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare: I really need to get this work done...
> 
> Cross: Hey Nightmare! Can you play with me for a moment. PLEASE!
> 
> Nightmare: *Nearly throwing his work out the window because anything that distracts him from these moments with Cross needs to _die_.* Alright.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Drop me a kudos or comment if you did :3. You all inspire me to keep writing! (Thanks for over 100 kudos :D)
> 
> Hope you're all doing ok and are safe during these times as well!


	18. Ink’s Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink discovers something, Dream continues to be a bit of an idiot and Blue just wants out of this whole mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June is always a pretty hectic month for me, so sitting down to write has been rather difficult :/
> 
> It’s why we got a short enough chapter here (after three weeks of me posting nothing for this) where not a lot actually happens... sorry about that... :(
> 
> BUT HEY, in other news: FANART!?!? :0  
> Thanks so much to Its_cringe_but_I_love_it (called dyingpie on tumblr) for this, I couldn’t believe anyone would like this enough to draw anything for it and it made my day! It’s of Cross from chapter 11 so definitely one of the more angsty scenes from the story when he’s in timeout, the poor smol. Here’s the link if you wanna have a look:
> 
> https://dyingpies.tumblr.com/post/622143691647287296/here-have-little-fanart-for-the-fanfic-xtra-small
> 
> Thanks so much to all of you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^.

“So Ink? You wanted to meet with us about something important?” Blue asks, tapping his foot nervously under the table that the three Star Sanses are gathered around once again. He hopes the creator isn’t going to suddenly say that they have proof he snuck out with Cross without his brother being threatened after all this time. 

Ink and Dream seemed to have believed that story, though he can guess from the disappointed looks he gets from the two of them sometimes that they’re not too happy with him at the moment. 

They both wondered why he didn’t trust them enough to tell them that Nightmare had threatened him, saying they could have helped if they had known and prevented all this. Blue just came up with some dumb excuse saying Nightmare was watching his every move and if he alerted them then his brother would have been killed. That seemed to have gotten him some sympathy from Dream at the time, but Blue knows he’s still being blamed for the suffering Cross is _apparently_ dealing with at the hands of the gang right now. Not that he really cares about their opinions all that much, since he knows he did the right thing and the young skeleton is much happier now.

He notices that Ink is looking really excited right now, which isn’t helping his nerves at all. Maybe he’s just created a new AU? Hopefully it has nothing to do with Cross or-

“I finally found out where Nightmare’s hideout is located and I’m able to access it now!” Ink announces, earning surprised and shocked expressions from the other two Star Sanses. It had taken him a while, but he had finally cracked it. He can get into their hideout now without too much difficulty, though he still has yet to actually explore the area.

Blue struggles to keep himself composed at the prospect that Ink is now able to get into the hideout and kidnap Cross despite all his previous efforts to protect the child from him. How had he even managed that!? He’d never been able to get close to a portal directly to their hideout before, so how did he... 

Oh right...  
_He_ had accidentally led Ink straight to one of them and from there the artist must have been working on finding an access code into the AU... He should’ve been more sneaky about getting Cross out of the base, but he hadn’t guessed that there would be a stupid camera in the room that Ink only told them about later. 

Dream had actually seemed kind of bothered by that information and of course Blue was secretly outraged at the idea that Ink had pretty much had been watching Cross’s every move behind their backs, but _of course_ once again the creator lied about it’s use, saying it was for ‘Cross’s protection’ and Dream had totally bought it. Looking over at the guardian of positivity now, Blue can tell he’s thrilled by Ink’s discovery...

Dream’s eye lights are glistening with hope, glad to hear some positive news for the monochrome skeleton at last. “That’s great, Ink! We can go on a rescue mission and save Cross!” 

He hadn’t been able to sleep well since his brother had kidnapped the young skeleton, thinking he’s at fault for not being able to persuade Nightmare to change and not guessing that Blue was being threatened by him. But now they could finally rescue him!

Ink smiles at him. “Yep! If we act fast we can get Cross out of there before catching the others off-guard and maybe even take them prisoner until Sci finishes working on those other potions. That way Cross is safe, the multiverse won’t be in constant danger anymore and we’ll only have to deal with smaller threats like Fresh afterwards, so that shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

Dream nods, a determined expression on his face. “It sounds like a great plan, Ink! What do you suppose we do then? Ask the council for back up? Sneak in ourselves and take a look at what kind of setting we have to deal with? Storm the place now!?” He’ll leave right at this moment if Ink gives the word.

The creator rubs the back of his skull, looking unsure of himself. “I uh... don’t actually have any plan yet of what we should do.” He tells the two of them hesitantly. “I was honestly just so excited to tell you both about finding the hideout, that I kind of... forgot... about coming up with an _actual_ well thought up plan.”

Blue inwardly relaxes upon hearing that. At least he’ll have time to warn the Dark Sanses before any plans are carried out. He can sneak out and call Error so he can tell them, though that might be tricky if Ink and Dream are watching him.

It’s funny how a few weeks ago he trusted Ink and Dream with just about everything... and now, after just one incident, he doesn’t know if he can trust either of the other Star Sanses anymore. Dream could very easily side with Ink or come up with some excuse for his actions ~~as he often does~~ if he tried to tell him what really happened with Cross. The guardian of positivity is just too trusting of Ink...

Dream sighs as he leans back in his chair, slightly frustrated he has to wait longer before anything can be done for Cross. “That’s... unfortunate, I was hoping we could do this quickly, but I suppose we could just call another meeting with the council to discuss our options?” They probably shouldn’t do anything drastic just yet in case it ruined the whole operation, so talking it over with the council seems like their best bet right now.

Blue finally feels calm enough to speak and make some sort of input into this plan so as to avoid suspicion from the other two. “Sounds good. We could do it in two days to give everyone enough time to hear about it and make room in their schedules?” 

That will also give him enough time to sneak around behind their backs and tell Error of what’s going on. Two days will still be rather difficult to track down Error outside of their usual meetings, but he needs to act like he urgently wants to ‘save’ Cross as much as they do. He really can’t afford to be found out right now...

Ink seems satisfied with that plan, much to his relief. “Alright, great! We’ve got some thoughts of what we plan on doing next, so... we should probably start informing the others of the meeting, right?” He taps his phalanges impatiently against the table as if he’s expecting the others to do something. “Well?”

Both Blue and Dream look to each other in confusion before turning back to Ink. 

The blue clothed skeleton raises a bone brow at the creator. “You mean... you want us to start right now?”

Ink just blinks at him, as if that was obvious. “Yeah... I mean that would be the best thing to do at this moment and it’s not like we had anything else planned for today, did we?”

Dream raises a finger as if to contradict that statement. “Actually-“

“See, our schedule is all clear!” Ink exclaims as he completely ignores Dream, standing up from his chair as if he’s about to leave. “So if you need me, I’m going to go visit Sci before I begin to inform some of the others about the meeting. You guys should do that too! See you back here later!”

Ink grabs Broomy from his back just as Dream gets up and calls out to him. “Ink, wait! You didn’t tell us which-” The artist vanishes in an ink puddle he created on the ground as Dream speaks. “-AUs you’re planning to go to...” 

Dream just stares at the spot where Ink disappeared from. The artist seemed really distracted today, more so than usual. It’s probably the pressure of all this that’s getting to him, so the guardian of positivity doesn’t really blame Ink for ignoring him like that.

“We should probably get going too.” Blue says as he walks up behind him, also giving the puddle on the floor a quick glance as he talks. “We can try to cover as many of the council members as we can think of while also looking out for Ink.”

Dream meets his eye lights, giving him an apologetic look. Blue has a point, they should really be getting started now and thinking about the artists behavior wasn’t going to get them anywhere. “Right, sorry I was a bit distracted there. Do you know what AUs you want to go to? If a situation inside a universe is too dangerous we could just try calling them instead, but that’s terribly risky as you already know so we may have to take more than one trip out.”

Blue nods. Some of the others had presumed the Dark Sanses could hack their phones any time they wanted to and see the messages being sent to one another about important, classified information. For that reason, messages that they really want to keep secret are just delivered face to face by the Star Sanses usually. It seemed like overkill to Blue, but since when did the council ever listen to him anyway? That’s right, _never._

“Yeah, I know. Let me think a moment about where Ink might be going first before I decide what AUs to go to.” He’s planning to completely avoid him if he can while looking for the destroyer.

He can’t access the Anti-void by himself, so he’ll just have to hope Error will be stargazing in Outertale at some point and he’ll be able to find him there. What else can he do really?

Also, he has no idea what he’s going to do afterwards. It’ll be fairly obvious at that stage that he’s been betraying the others by giving the Dark Sanses information, especially if they just mysteriously disappear from the hideout. Maybe he’ll just hang low in some AU for a while with Error’s help? Worst case scenario he’ll be found out and probably imprisoned or possibly even killed by the council. Yeah... that definitely doesn’t sound great...

If Error doesn’t listen to him, then Blue has no idea what he’ll do, since he definitely isn’t going to be helping with whatever plan the council comes up with. He’s _really_ riding this entire plan on the fact that Error will believe him, warn the gang about Ink and then will help him find someplace to hide out for a while. The success rate of this plan is pretty low all things considered...

But honestly, Blue is sick of all this. Even before he learned that Ink had been lying to him about Cross, his relationship with the artist had definitely become... strained as of late. It’s obvious he barely ever listens to anyone else’s thoughts or ideas, only doing his own thing the majority of the time and now it seems like he might not have the best interests for anyone but himself either.

He needs to get out of this and Error might be his only escape.  
...  
Stars, he hopes this works! If he chooses the wrong AU and Ink catches him in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hopefully the AUs he’s choosing to go to will be quick and easy to deal with.

His mind made up, he finally tells his choices to Dream. “Ok, I’ve decided. I think I’m going to go to...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of that conversation isn’t important... promise :3.
> 
> Apologies if there’s any grammar mistakes, I got no beta reader and I edit at night... whoops :/


	19. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blue tells Error Ink’s plan before asking for his help. He then goes on to make some questionable life decisions when offered a way to hide from Ink...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so quick explanation about something before you read the chapter. In my story, Blue doesn't know of the balance, but he was told by Error that he and the others are destroying the AUs for a certain reason, though Error doesn't tell him why exactly (explained in chapter). Error appreciates how he helped him during his time of insanity and doesn't hate him for destroying, while Blue enjoys his company and the fact he's able to get peace away from the others when he needs it. That is why the two are such good friends with each other and why the two often help each other out (though Blue obviously doesn't betray the Star Sanses that much until now). I do plan to write a separate one-shot to explain this better one day, but this short explanation will have to do for now. Apologies I only explained it here I should have done this earlier :/
> 
> I have... very mixed feelings about this chapter. Some parts I really like but other bits I ended up rewriting over and over again and I'm still not too happy with them. Also it's pretty long (apparently 7000 words WTF?) which... wasn't meant to happen haha ^^'. I am planning on going back over all of these chapters and rewriting some parts, because I don't really like some of it now. That's just me being fussy though.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!

Error really needs some peace and quiet for a little while. Some time alone away from the blankness of anti-void to relax and maybe sew a thing or two as he enjoys the scenery in this Outertale copy.

He doesn’t want to constantly bother the gang with his presence, so stargazing here is always a good alternative to going to the hideout. Sure, Nightmare had said he’s always welcomed there, but he doesn’t want to always be taking advantage of their generosity. The gang have bigger things to be worrying about right now than him, like keeping Cross safe. Of course, he’ll come to their aid if they need it, but for now he thinks its best if he just let’s them do their own thing.

Error leans back and gazes at the stars as he takes a bite out of the latest chocolate bar he had stolen from Underfell. He lets out a happy, relaxed sigh as he enjoys the scenery around him. It’s nice to get away from it all like this sometimes. Just him, his sewing, his stolen chocolate, the stars and Blue’s frantic sounding voice yelling for him in the distance...  
Wait...

“Oh Error! Thank stars I found you here! I really need your help!” Blue calls out as he hurriedly approaches him from behind. So much for relaxing...

He places the doll he was working on down on the ground beside him. Chances are he’s not going to finish it with Blue around anyway. “WhAt cOuld yOu poSsibly wAnt fRom mE this tiMe, BLue? In cAse yOu diDn’t nOtice, I wAs tRying tO rELax oUt hERe _aLoNe_. HoW uRgent is tHis thinG yOu nEed hElp wIth, cAn’t iT wAIt unTiL oUr nExT meET up?” 

If Blue just wants him to gather more rare ingredients for his tacos again, he swears to himself he’s going to grab the other with his strings and throw him as far as he can for wasting his time. He needs to stop taking stupid risks like this to see him or Ink is going to catch them meeting peacefully. Error knows that won’t end well...

“It’s really urgent!” Blue tells him as he waves his arms around frantically in panic. “Ink found the hideout! He’s planning to take Cross again before he ambushes the others and imprisons them! Please Error, you’ve got to warn them! I promise that I’m telling you the truth and I’m not helping Ink or Dream carry this plan out. Please believe me!” 

Blue thinks he’s sounding a little too desperate for help, but he needs Error to understand how important this is. He can’t let Ink harm Cross... or any other baby bones if it comes to that. Stars, he hopes it doesn’t come to that. He can’t believe he and Dream agreed to this ridiculous idea in the first place.

Error’s eye sockets widen at the news. He knows that Blue is indeed telling him the truth about this. That means Ink, Dream or anyone they told the access code could get in to Nightmare’s hideout and...

Damn it! He thought that with all the strong firewalls and complicated coding, Ink would be deterred from trying to get in! He presumed it would always be a safe location, but he had clearly underestimated how much the creator wanted to get in. 

Did that mean all of them could be in trouble right now?

“I bELieVe yOU, BLue. HoW sOoN dOeS hE pLaN oN cARRyINg tHiS aLl oUt?”

Blue feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders when Error tells him he believes him. “Nothing big has been organized yet, just a meeting with the council in two days time to decide on what we’re going to do. So you’ll have time to tell them and hopefully, they’ll come up with a good way to protect themselves.”

Error lets out a breath of relief. So they have some time before anything bad happens. Two days huh? He might be able to set up an even stronger firewall around the hideout in that time, but he’ll have to be in the AU and it will require all of his concentration. It’s really their only option though if they want to keep Cross safe for the time being. He should probably begin working on that right away.

“AlrigHt. I neEd to gO tO tHe hiDeoUt noW tO teLL thEm. ThanKs fOr tHe wArNing, BlUe.” He grabs the unfinished doll and chocolate with his strings and begins to prepare a portal over to the hideout, presuming Blue will just leave and return to the Star Sanses base now.

He’s surprised when the other calls out to him instead. “Wait, Error! I wasn’t finished talking yet!”

Error lets out a huff in frustration, before facing Blue again. What else could he possibly need from him? “TheRe’s mOre!? WhAt iS it? DiD INk sOmeHow fiNd oUt aBOut oUR meEtiNgS?”

Blue shakes his head. “No, no. Nothing like that. It’s just that... I think Ink’s going to figure out I’ve been betraying him soon and I _really_ don’t want to be around when that happens... I have a really bad feeling his reaction won’t be great. So I’ve decided... I’m not going back to the base or to Underswap for a while. I’m going rogue.” He tries to act like he’s completely confident with this decision, but his voice gives away just how anxious he really is about this whole thing.

Error can’t believe what he’s after hearing. “BlUe, aRE yOu nUts!? YoU’re gOing to thRow aWay eVerytHing juSt liKe tHat. WHAt aBoUt yOuR AU? WhAt aBouT StREtCh?” 

Blue winces at the mention of his brother. He had nearly reconsidered if he should go ahead with this because of him. 

“Papy will be fine and Underswap is doing great without me right now anyway. Stretch has been a bit... overbearing lately anyway, complaining about Ink and Dream every time there’s so much as a scratch on me when I visit him. I can tell that he hates them for letting me join their team, even if he doesn’t show it while they’re around. He’s just angry because he can’t watch over me every day like I’m some babybones. I don’t _need_ his permission to do any of this, I am an adult.” Blue grumbles as he crosses his arms. He just wishes Papy could be more understanding and supportive of what he wants. Well, that sadly isn’t going to happen now anyways...

Error hears these kinds of rants from Blue often, so he knows just how much Stretch has been coddling the other. ~~Definitely his fault.~~ He can tell the other probably needs some time away from his brother, but this definitely isn’t the best way to do so. He wonders how well Blue has planned this out. ~~Probably not very well...~~

“Ok, oK, bUt wHere aRe yOu goiNg tO gO aNd hoW aRE yOu goIng tO sUrvive? BeCaUse leT’s sEe... yOu’ll haVe nO goLd, nO sheLtEr anD nO fOod. DiD yOu thINk tHiS throuGh at aLL?”

Blue wrings his hands together as he gives him a nervous smile. Error does not like the look he’s giving him right now. “I did... but... I uh... was kind of hoping you’d help me with all that.”

“... **WHAT!?** ” Error is pretty sure he’s close to crashing at this rate. Does Blue think he had the answers to all his problems or something? Why is he the one who always gets stuck helping him out?

“Please, Error! You’re the only one who I can turn to now and... I don’t know what I’ll do if you don’t help me...” He drops his skull and stares at his feet as he admits this is his only option. He’s feeling pretty helpless at the moment.

Error sighs deeply, beginning to think of a place he’d consider safe for Blue to stay in. He isn’t going to leave him hanging, no matter how much he may get on his nerves sometimes. 

Well, he knows the Anti-void is out straight away since it would cause him to glitch if he stayed too long. It’s an effect that Blue has already gone through before and most certainly would not want to go through again. Ink and Dream would also easily find him in any of the Outertale AUs, searching there if they suspect Error’s involvement in his disappearance. 

With those options out, that left... not a whole lot to choose from...

Except...  
Error does _not_ like the idea he’s after thinking of, but honestly he had no idea where else Blue could stay. He’d be in constant danger by himself and Error can’t watch his back constantly. He has a job to do after all.

But... he does know a bunch of other skeletons who might be able to. He’d have to firstly convince them to agree of course...

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he begins searching for the code name he’d given the guardian of negativity. “I’M cALLiNG NIgHTMaRe. We’ll coMe up wIth soMetHing foR yoU, he’ll kNow oF beTter AUs to hIde iN thAn mE.” 

It’s probably best he doesn’t tell Blue what exactly he has in mind right now, in case Nightmare refuses it.

The idea of Nightmare showing up definitely frightens Blue. Why should they bring him into this? “What! Error that’s a terrible idea! I’m _pretty_ sure Nightmare still wants to kill me. I’m still a Star Sans right n-“

Error cuts him off. “JuSt... tRusT mE... oK?”

“I...” Blue looks like he’s about to argue, but one stern look from Error stops him from doing so. “Alright. But, are you sure he’s not going to try to kill me? I think he believes I led him into a trap the last time we met...”

Error rolls his eye lights. “He wOn’t. Now shUt uP fOr a mOmenT whilE I cAll hIm.”

Dialing the number, he taps his foot impatiently on the ground as it rings.

A few seconds later, Nightmare’s worried voice answers him. “Yes? Is something wrong, Error?” The destroyer normally doesn’t ring the others unless he’s in trouble or something bad is happening, so Nightmare is obviously fearing the worst.

“UM... yeAh. I neeD tO teLL yOU soMe imporTanT informAtion tHAt I jUSt leaRnEd aboUt tHe StAr SanSes. ThEy’re pLanNing soMeThing rEally biG tHat yoU sHould kNow aBout. BuT fIrST I uH... acTually neEd yOUr hELP wItH soMeThiNg. ARe yOu abLe tO cOmE to OuterTale siXteEn... nOW iF pOSsIbLe? I’lL teLl yoU whAt’s goiNg on theRe.”

Error thinks he can hear someone else in the background where Nightmare is at when he speaks again. “Yeah, I can come. Just give me a moment to find one of the other boys to look after Cross.”

“Who’re you talking to Nightmare?” Error hears Cross curiously asking the other at the other end of the call. He can picture the way the young skeleton must look like now, his skull tilted at an angle as he questions the other. Thinking about that brings a smile to his face.

“It’s Error, little one.” He hears Nightmare respond, his voice sounding amused and full of affection. “I have to leave now to go help him for a moment, so let’s go find Killer or Horror for you to play with.”

“Ok! Hi Error!” The young skeleton shouts loud enough through the phone receiver for even Blue to hear him. The Star Sans relaxes a little as his cheery voice.

Error smirks as he responds. “TeLL hIM I sAiD hI baCk.” 

“Error says hi to you too, Cross.” He hears the sound of giggling from the young skeleton before Nightmare speaks directly to him again. “So I’ll see you in Outertale in a moment, yes?”

Error nearly facepalms as he remembers he forgot to tell Nightmare something big. “YeAh, bUT uH... oNe moRe impoRtaNt tHing I sHoUld aLso mEnTion... sOmEoNe iS wiTH mE...”

“Who is it?” 

“It’s uH... BlUe...”

There’s silence from the other end for a few seconds and Error fears that Nightmare is going to refuse to come now knowing the Star Sans is here. “Night-“

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” With that, the guardian of negativity hangs up, leaving Error nervous as to how he’s going to react to the plan he has in mind.

“He’S coMiNg.” Error tells Blue as he pockets the phone. 

The other skeleton immediately tenses. “O-ok. That’s uh... g-good? How l-long will he be?”

“He sAiD arOuNd tEn minUtEs.” Error notices then that Blue’s gloved hands have started shaking a little.

Error raises a bone brow at him. He really thinks Blue is overreacting to Nightmare coming here. He’s not going to just stab one of his tentacles through the other’s soul as soon as he sees him... well... unless he gave him a good reason too.

He pats the area of the ground beside him, urging Blue to sit there. “LoOk, jusT gEt ovEr heRe aNd rELax a litTle wHile yOu wAIt. I wOn’t leT hIm kiLl yoU if tHat’s whAt yoU’re worRied aBout.”

Blue hesitates for a moment as he nervously looks around the AU for any sign of danger. When he finds none, he joins Error at his side, being careful not to get too close and touch him by accident. He’s still very nervous about what the king of nightmares might try, but at least the scenery will distract him until he arrives. 

As Blue attempts to relax beside him, Error tries to decide the best way he should approach this whole idea with Nightmare...

...

Ten minutes later and he still hasn’t a clue how he should do this. _Great._ Hopefully Nightmare will understand and he’ll help, otherwise he’ll have to come up with a different, probably terrible alternative plan that most likely won’t work out. 

Someone clears their throat behind them and Error whips his skull around to see Nightmare standing there, his arms folded as he stares at the two of them just lounging there. The guardian of negativity had obviously been traveling as a shadow to make no noise as he approached. It makes sense that he wouldn’t just make a portal straight from the hideout to here knowing Blue is around. 

The Star Sans immediately shrinks back when the guardian of negativity gives him an icy glare. 

“So Error.” Nightmare addresses him, never taking his eye off Blue. “Why exactly do you need my help out here? Surely you can deal with him yourself?”

Error shrugs. “I coUld if I waNted to, buT tHat’s nOt wHy I callEd you ouT heRe. BLue is giVing us some imPortant inFormation aBout what InK is pLanning neXt. He’s betraYing the otHers aGain beCause he doeSn’t wanT to bE a paRt of wHat theY’re doiNg. I’ll leT hiM expLain the reSt to you.” 

Blue gives him a horrified look that Error ignores. If Blue wants help, then he has to be the one to convince Nightmare that he’s speaking the truth. 

Nightmare narrows his eye at the Star Sans. He’s finding it very suspicious that he’s willing to betray his friends again. Surely this has to be a trick? He may as well hear what the other has to say anyway, Error thought it had been important enough to call him so he should probably listen to this information.

“Well Blue?” Said skeleton jumps a little when his name is called out. “Are you going to tell me what this is all about or are we just going to stand out here all day?” His patience is really wearing thin right now. ~~Especially since his time with Cross was interrupted for this...~~

Blue trembles a little as he answers. “S-sorry, I’ll explain n-now.”

Nightmare listens carefully as Blue tells him about Ink’s apparent discovery of the hideout’s location and what the artist plans to do once he gets in. He supposes it might have been possible for Ink to have gained access because of their quick departure from that Underswap AU when they rescued Cross, but he’s still pretty doubtful that Ink could have got past all their defenses.

“But why would you help us? What do you have to gain from telling us any of this?” He doubts Blue has a good explanation for why he’s doing any of this. There is no way he’d go out of his way to help them again. He has to be lying.

Blue manages to meet his eye light as he confidently answers him. “I’m not doing it for myself, I’m doing it because I know it’s the right thing to do and I’m pretty sure Ink has been lying to me and maybe Dream this entire time about... well _a lot_ of things. I know Ink’s plan is twisted and wrong, so I refuse to have anything more to do with it. I’ve told you both all this knowing the risks and I’ll probably have to go into hiding now for a while, since they’ll probably suspect my role in all this. I was hoping Error would help me with that and let me know of a good AU to hide in, though he hasn’t given me a clear answer yet. He just... called you out here, so I’m guessing you’re going to discuss where I can stay for a while?”

Nightmare gives the destroyer a hard glare, the tentacles behind his back twitching with mild annoyance. He has a feeling he knows exactly where this is going and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“Error... can we talk in private for a moment?” 

The destroyer obviously knows he’s in trouble as he shrinks a little under his intense gaze. “S-SuRe... cAn yoU giVe uS soMe sPace BLue.”

Blue doesn’t need to be told twice. He hurriedly walks a good few meters away until he’s not in ear shot anymore. 

Nightmare waits until he’s sure Blue isn’t listening before he speaks again, keeping his voice low as an added precaution. “Please tell me you didn’t promise him that he could just stay in the hideout for a while.”

“I diDn’t. I haVe a fEeling He doEsn’t eVen tHink iT’s an oPtion... buT I wAs _kiNd oF_ hoPing it couLd be?” Error tells him, giving him an anxious smile like he’s afraid he’ll be yelled at.

Nightmare facepalms. “Do you know how much of a _huge_ risk that is to all of us!? What if all of this is a lie? He could be tricking us into believing him so we bring him there and then he leads Ink to the hideout himself! I know he’s your friend Error, but he’s still also our enemy! Blue could very easily be deceiving us!”

Error stands taller so he’s matching Nightmare’s stance. He folds his arms as he stares directly into his eye light, hoping the other will be able to see from his expression how serious he’s being about this whole thing. 

“But, wHat if hE iSn’t? I knoW foR a faCt you cAn’t fEel aNy maliCious inteNt coMing fRom hiM rigHt noW and tHat’s haRd to hiDe frOm yoU.” 

Nightmare wishes he could argue with that point but he can’t, because he really can’t feel malicious intent from Blue at the moment. Still, he could just be really good at hiding it...

Error continues when Nightmare stays silent at his comment. “ALso, he goT CroSs baCk to yoU in oNe pieCe and we boTh kNow hoW mucH he adMires BLue, siNce he protecTed him frOm INk and soMe of the otHers whiLe he wAs still iN the StAr SaNses baSe. SuRe, tHe rescuE dIdn’t go exactlY to pLan becauSe of Ink, bUt he stiLL diD it for CroSs’s hapPiness and risKed everytHing for hiM thEn.” 

Nightmare does have to admit that Cross has mentioned Blue quite a few times since they saved him and he always spoke highly of the other. But that doesn’t mean that he’s going to just invite him into the hideout like he’s some hero. Blue could’ve had an ulterior motive to get on his good side, so they’d be more willing to trust him. 

He can tell Error still clearly believes him though and is still doing his best to get him to agree to this ridiculous idea. “BluE is giVing up everythiNg for tHis, knoWing fuLL wEll he’s goinG to be screWed if hE’s fouNd out. OnCe I streNgthen the fireWall aNd confiGure the coDe a litTle to maKe suRe Ink cAn neVer geT iN aGain, the hiDeout wiLL be BlUe’s beSt oPtion tO gEt aWay froM tHE oTHers. HE’ll be foUnd anywHere else. I caN’t watCh him 24/7 bY mYself.”

Error gives him a pleading look. “PleAse NiGhtmare, I kNow you doN’t truSt hiM fulLy yet, but Blue will be iN dEep tRouble witHout yoUr helP. We do kiNd of oWe him for saVing CroSs aNd gIving us this information. Let hiM sTay in tHe hiDeout foR a wHile. MaYbe we’ll fiNally be aBle to explain to him about the bAlance wiTHout fearIng InK aNd DrEam’s reaCtions!” Error sounds so hopeful about getting to tell Blue about the balance that Nightmare can’t help but give him a sympathetic smile.

He knows how much the destroyer has always wanted to tell Blue about the balance, but he always fears that the other will go on to tell his other two teammates who may not be as accepting of the information as he would be. Who knows what Ink would do to him if he told him that, if Error made it out that the creator himself is apparently the reason for the problems in the multiverse and Blue then went on to say that to Ink’s face? It certainly wouldn’t end well for him anyway, that’s for sure.

Nightmare glances over to where Blue is standing right now, trying to see if he’s been eavesdropping on their conversation at all or if he’s doing anything suspicious. But he seems to be distracting himself by looking at the stars right now.

It would be nice to have one less Star Sans to deal with and if Blue knows about the balance, maybe one day he could help them try to convince others about it too. It all sounds great in theory, but would Blue believe them? Is it worth the risk of bringing him to their home where he could hurt or kill someone if that’s what his real plan is.

...

He must be a complete idiot because now he’s thinking of agreeing to this. Maybe if he’s able to add a few terms to this agreement, he can make this work?

Sighing in defeat, Nightmare finally gives Error the answer he wants. “Fine, I’ll allow it. But... he’s in my hideout, so we’re playing by my rules. I’m deciding what to do with him.”

Error’s victorious smile drops a little at that statement. “You’Re noT goiNg to juSt tHrow hiM iNto onE of thE olD duNgeon cellS, aRe yoU?” 

Nightmare shakes his head at that suggestion. ~~Although he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about it.~~ “No, he’ll be allowed to move around most of the hideout, just with some... added restrictions. I’ll explain in a moment, _after_ we suggest the idea to Blue. I want to see what his reaction to the offer will be.”

“Alright.” Error agrees, though Nightmare can guess he’s curious about what his terms are and if he should be worried for his friend or not. The guardian of negativity thinks they’re all pretty reasonable and fair, since they all involve keeping his gang safe and making sure if Blue turns out to be a threat that he’ll be dealt with before any damage is caused.

Error waves him back over as he yells. “BlUe! GeT bAck oVer heRe! We’Re finisHed wiTh oUr diScussiOn!”

Blue jumps, not expecting the yell. He gives them a nervous smile before he walks back over, dragging his feet a little while doing so. He’s trying to stay optimistic that they’ve found a good place for him. “So... have you both figured out a place I can stay?”

Error is the one who answers him. “Um... yeAh. BuT... I doN’t tHink you’re goiNg to liKe tHe iDea oF it veRy muCh. It’s pRetty muCh yoUr oNly oPtion if yoU waNt to geT aWay froM tHe othEr Star SaNses thoUgh. So... juSt keEp thAt in miNd.”

Blue begins sweating nervously, wondering just what’s he’s after getting himself into. “O-Ok. Just tell me.”

“It’s uH... NightMare’s hiDeout...” Error mumbles, avoiding eye contact with him. 

Well he... definitely wasn’t expecting him to say that...

Nightmare is able to feel Blue’s shock clearly. He can also feel uncertainty and fear from the other. So Blue obviously didn’t expect that he would offer then. That, or he’s a _very_ good actor.

“But the hideout isn’t safe.” Blue points out, sounding rather confused. “It’s why I came out here to warn you guys, remember?” 

“I’m wOrking oN fiXing tHat. It cOuld taKe a dAy or tWo, bUt iF I’M in thE saMe AU I caN maKe baRricade it bEtter sO InK wOn’t bE abLE to gEt iN agaiN.” The destroyer explains to him. 

Nightmare is relieved that if they are in any danger right now, Error will be able to quickly fix the issue. He’s thankful he’s always willing to help them out. ~~He really wishes Error would agree to join them full time, but he knows that he feels like he isn’t worth their time. If only he could see how much the others always really want him around.~~

“But, why would you even offer?” Blue asks hesitantly as he turns towards him, struggling to look him in the eye light. 

“I can’t deny that you did help us out before and Cross is back with us because of you, so I feel I... owe you a little for that.” He hates to admit it out loud to the other, but it’s the truth.

“Error is insistent I help you out and I know if I don’t there will be a high possibility that he’ll do something stupid and reckless to keep you hidden from the others and I won’t have him put himself in danger if I can avoid it.” He gives Error a stern look that he attempts to ignore, knowing full well Nightmare is right about that.

“Obviously though, I don’t trust you so there will be some conditions if you decide to stay with us. Mainly rules to protect the others in case it turns out I can’t trust you. Should I explain them to you now or do you wish to back out of this? You’re free to just go back to your base at any time.” 

Blue is surprised that he believes Nightmare is being completely honest about everything he’s mentioned. Maybe it’s because he’s being protective of the gang and Error. He really can’t blame him for worrying about Error, since he’d be putting him in a lot of danger for this plan. That really isn’t fair on him now that he thinks about it so maybe he should hear what the conditions are before he just agrees to or disregards the idea.

Pushing down his fear and taking a deep breath, Blue responds to Nightmare’s question. “I’ll hear what your conditions are.” He wants to know what he’s signing up for.

Nightmare is surprised that Blue didn’t just back out, like he was expecting. He presumed the other would be put off as soon as he mentioned there’d be conditions to this, but Blue didn’t seem too bothered by the idea.  
Interesting... 

“Well for starters, you won’t be allowed out of the hideout once you set foot inside it, _unless_ you’re accompanied by me or one of the others. I can’t have you running around telling everyone the access code if it turns out you _lied_ about this whole thing just to turn on us.”

“That’s... honestly fair.” Blue remarks. As long as he’s not stuck in the one AU with no way out, he’s fine with it. He doesn’t care too much if he has to be accompanied.

Nightmare continues, seeing how Blue hasn’t been deterred from the idea... yet. “You’ll be allowed to move freely around inside the hideout, but know that I’ll be watching you closely.” Blue tenses at that but nods, understanding the threat Nightmare is making.

“I’d need to destroy your phone and any devices you have for traveling into other AUs. I doubt you’re able to create portals on you’re own without some kind of device aiding you, so I’d need to get rid of that. Basically, you’ll have no contact with anyone outside the hideout, at least for a while until I can trust you, if that ever happens.” He’s pretty doubtful that’s going to happen soon.

“Finally, if you ever try _anything_ that puts me or any of the others in danger, so if you threaten anyone, outright attack one of us, or break any additional rules I may set... well...” 

He points the four sharpened tips of his tentacles towards the other’s soul, a malicious smile on his face. “ **I _definitely_ won’t hesitate to throw you into one of the cells in the dungeon and let you rot down there for the rest of your miserable days**.”

Nightmare calms as he relaxes the tentacles, believing he’s made his point clearly to Blue. He rests his hand on his chin in thought as he smiles at the other. “I think that’s everything I can think of. Do you have any questions Blue or is that all clear?” 

Blue swallows the fearful lump in his throat as Nightmare addresses him again. He feels quite terrified of the other at times. “I think I got it... but... I’ll definitely need a moment to think about all this and to decide.”

Nightmare gives him a curious look, as if he can’t understand why Blue is even considering this. If he’s honest with himself, Blue doesn’t really know why either. He doesn’t know why he trusts that Nightmare will keep his word and not just throw him into a cell as soon as he steps foot into their hideout. Maybe it’s because Error’s presence here allows him to trust him more, since he clearly respects the other. Perhaps, it’s also because the alternatives to this option are just as bad, if not worse. He knew what he was getting himself into when he betrayed the others again anyway, so now he has to face the consequences of his actions.

Nightmare shrugs, presuming he’ll just get a no answer anyway. The Star Sans would have to be crazy to agree to that, knowing he could easily just kill him at anytime if he felt like it. Still it would be nice if Blue could tell him his answer sooner rather than later. He’s got important things to do back in the hideout after all. ~~Like doing some paperwork or reading to Cross later...~~

“Fine, but I can’t be out here all day. I’m a busy skeleton.”

Blue nods, knowing he does not want to keep the guardian of negativity waiting longer than necessary, in case he took it out on him. He’s still really undecided about this whole thing, since he’s still not fully sure how the gang will react to his presence.

He tries to weigh out the good and bad points of the option in his mind. 

Firstly he thinks of the bad stuff. Well he’ll be stuck in a building with mass murderers with no way out, unless they are nice enough to accompany him outside as promised. Definitely not ideal, but he can make it work. At least he knows Cross likes him and Error will be there for a while too...

Also there’s still the _small_ possibility that Nightmare could be completely lying about the deal and he’ll be thrown in a cell, or maybe even killed by him or one of the others as soon as he gets into the AU. He does have other valuable information that he may want from him, what if he tries to force him to talk?

...

He doesn’t dwell on those thoughts for too long though. Nightmare won’t do any of that. He’ll stick by the deal if he agrees to it... right?

...

Maybe he should think of the good points to this deal instead before he completely loses his nerve? 

Staying in the hideout, he’ll be able to stay hidden from Ink, Dream and the council, which _is_ exactly what he asked for. He’ll actually have a roof over his head and he’ll have food to eat ~~presuming they do provide him with some food that is~~. Maybe the gang will be nice to him and _not_ treat him like an enemy? 

He can always try to ask them the reason why they destroy so many AUs. Error had told him there is a reason they do it, but he never said what the exact reason is. If he knows what it is, he can try to find them a better solution. Maybe he’ll even be able to stop the destruction if he gets closer to them! 

This is _literally_ his only option to get away from Ink and to protect Cross anyway. He’s got nowhere else to go...

Everything will be fine, he’ll figure this out!

He hopes...

...

Stars, why did it have to come to this...?

Well... he can’t turn back now.

His skull held high, he faces Nightmare once again, a determined expression on his face. “I... I accept...”

Nightmare blinks at him, slowly registering what he just said. “You’re seriously agreeing to this?”

Blue glances at the destroyer before nodding. “I’m trusting Error when he says this is my only good option to get away from Ink. I believe he’s not just going to lead me into a trap where I end up in danger or even dead. So as long as I can move around the hideout and I’m allowed to defend myself should it come to that, I’ll agree to the terms you set out. I’ll go to the hideout.”

Well at least he knows Blue is thinking this through properly and not just agreeing to this like an idiot. “You’ll be able to do both of those, _presuming_ they don’t break any of the other rules I set.” 

He extends his hand out towards the other, urging him to shake his hand. “So Blue... do we have a deal? Are you willing to go through all this, just to escape Ink? Once I open the portal, there is no turning back.”

Blue hesitates for just a moment, before he confidently takes Nightmares hand and shakes it. “Deal.”

Nightmare nods before he drops his hand. Guess he’ll be having to explain to the others about Blue’s presence in the hideout later. He’s getting a headache just thinking about how that conversation is going to go. First things first though, he’s got to make sure Blue isn’t going to try to sneak anything in. 

“Alright then. Remember what I said about your phone and any portal making devices? Place them on the ground right there so we can get rid of them.” He points to a spot a short distance away. “Believe me, if I find you with any hint of a tracking device in the hideout later, you’ll be very sorry.”

Blue hurriedly places his phone and his portal-making device down in the area that Nightmare told him too. Sci had made him the latter device so he could travel the multiverse without having to rely on Ink or Dream to bring him places. He thinks it’s really handy, so it’s a shame that it’s about to be destroyed.

“Anything else?” Nightmare asks and after patting himself down, Blue shakes his head. He wouldn’t dream of sneaking anything into the hideout knowing the consequences. 

Walking over to Error, the guardian of negativity whispers something into his non-existent ear. Error gives Blue an apologetic look before two of his glitching Gaster Blasters appear. The Star Sans has barely any time to react before they’re finished charging up and have fired, leaving both devices on the ground reduced to ashes by the beams.

Nightmare looks pretty pleased at himself as Blue just stands there, stunned for a moment as he stares at the charred remains of his belongings. When the other had said he was going to destroy them, Blue didn’t think _that_ was what he meant.

Blinking rapidly as he regains his composure, he speaks to Nightmare again. “S-So... are you going to open the portal now?” 

The guardian of negativity gives him a calculating look. “That depends, you sure you don’t want out of this? This is your very last chance to turn around and forget this meeting ever happened.”

Well, he'd be pretty stupid to back out now, considering he can't leave the AU by himself anymore... “I’m sure. I’ve made my decision.” As soon as those words are out of his mouth, Nightmare surprises him when he suddenly feels one of his tentacles coiling around his waist, lifting him a little from the ground. He pushes at it, swinging his legs in protest at Nightmare’s action.

He’s about to demand Nightmare release him since this wasn’t a part of the deal, but the other speaks first. “Before you start really panicking, I’m just doing this as a precaution in case you get any ideas of escaping as soon as you see the portal. I’ve left your arms and legs alone, but if you continue to struggle, then I won’t hesitate to restrict your movement.” He turns away from him then, obviously beginning to prepare a portal to the hideout.

Blue pouts as he stills, feeling slightly annoyed Nightmare didn’t tell him he was going to do this. However, he can tell the other isn’t trying to hurt him, since he’s not squeezing him tightly. He’s surprised that he actually doesn’t feel too threatened by the other at the moment.

“It’s also for your safety.” Nightmare admits to his utter shock a moment later, though he's still facing away from him as he works on the portal. “Can’t have the others try to murder you thinking you just snuck into the hideout without my consent now, can we.” 

Did... did he say that to just try to scare him or is he being serious? Blue doesn't think he wants to know the answer to that question...

He looks to Error for some reassurance and frowns when he sees the destroyer looks like he’s about to burst out laughing at his position. Well at least he knows for definite he’s not in any danger right now since this is apparently hilarious to the destroyer. Blue still sends him a glare though, which just makes Error’s smile widen further.

“I’m nearly done with the portal now.” Nightmare announces to the two of them, not noticing their interaction at all, being completely focused on the task in front of him.

Sure enough after another few seconds, the portal is open in front of them. Blue takes a glance through, surprised to see a beautiful garden on the other side, filled with flowers and plants that he doesn’t think he’s ever seen in any other AU before. This definitely wasn’t what he was expecting to see.

He notices Nightmare is smirking at him, probably able to feel his confusion and shock. “What? Did you think we just lived in some dark, shabby, run-down AU? I do have some standards you know.”

Blue looks away embarrassed as he decides not to comment on that, since yeah, he didn’t think the outside would look _this_ nice. He thought the king of nightmares would prefer something with more of a... dark, depressed look to it.

Nightmare just chuckles at his silence as he walks through the portal, carrying him in as well. Error follows in after them before it closes.

Blue is now able to get an even better look at the area around him, finding himself enthralled by it’s beauty and the way the moon lights up everything in sight. He can see one of the entrances to their hideout in the distance and Blue is taken aback by the sheer size of the building in front of them. The gang seriously live in such a huge castle? It's absolutely breathtaking! 

He barely even hears Nightmare when he speaks again, entirely focused on soaking in every detail of this AU. 

“Welcome to the hideout, Blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Blue has joined the Dark Sanses... kind of... :3
> 
> Now I hear some of you going: "HEY, when's Cross appearing more again? I need more of the smol!" Next chapter I promise! He's (nearly) always the main star in the one-shots though, so if you want more fluffy times then head to the second part of this series.
> 
> You know originally this work was meant to be 25 chapters but I may have to add one or two more... don't want to rush the ending after all!
> 
> Finally if there are any stupid grammar mistakes in there, I'm just going to beg for your forgiveness :/. Autocorrect just loves to ruin everything for me sometimes, you know?
> 
> Enjoy your day!
> 
> Edit: 11/08/2020  
> So I'm a little bit of a wreck right now and I'm struggling to write any chapters for this story. It might take me a little while to get back into my 'inspiration mode' so apologies for the delay. I'll just be editing some other works in the meantime until I get motivated. Hopefully shouldn't take longer than two/ three weeks, but I thought I'd give ye a warning. Thanks for reading as always.


	20. Welcome to the Hideout, Blue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which none of the skeletons (apart from Cross) give Blue a very warm welcome to his new home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean to disappear from this fic for a few months but time just flew by me and I was struggling with writers block for ages. I’m sorry you all had to wait so long for a new chapter but it’s here now! Hopefully I’ll be able to pick up the slack in my writing and get more chapters out sooner.
> 
> Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

“Nightmare’s back.” Horror announces as he enters the living room where Cross and Killer are sitting cross-legged, playing a board game on the floor. “He wants us all in his office for an important meeting.”

Horror fidgets with his hands nervously during his announcement, clearly bothered about something. Cross feels rather worried seeing this behavior. What in the multiverse could have gotten Horror so stressed? Did Nightmare or Error get hurt while they were out? He really hopes they’re ok...

Killer is also able to tell that Horror is tense right now. What could have possibly happened while Nightmare was in Outertale with Error? 

“Should Cross come to this meeting too or...” He trails off, not wanting to ask if it might be inappropriate for the child, in case that makes him think something really bad has happened.

“Yeah, he should come too. It’s pretty important he knows what’s going on. I’ll meet you both there in a moment, I have to go get Dust first.” 

Horror then leaves the room before Killer or Cross can ask any other questions about what’s happening.

Cross is now extremely curious about what’s going on. Normally, he’s _never_ allowed to go to these meetings, since they usually involve the others discussing plans for upcoming raids and what AUs are next on their list to destroy. Nightmare said the conversations they had in them were not entirely ‘kid appropriate’ apparently, so he had always had to sit them out and entertain himself for a bit while they went on. But now he’s finally getting invited to a meeting for some reason, the thought of which is very exciting for him! ~~If not kind of nerve wrecking at the same time, since something very serious is obviously going on.~~

Knowing that he’s probably meant to be taking this seriously, Cross tries to keep a straight face and maintain his composure. If he acts too childishly in front of the others, they might decide not to bring him to the meeting after all. There’s no way he’s ruining this opportunity for himself!

Killer shrugs off Horror’s strange behavior as he turns towards Cross, knowing that everything will most likely be explained during the meeting in a moment. He holds out his hand for the young skeleton to take, smiling at how the other is literally vibrating with excitement despite trying to appear as though he doesn’t care that he’s been invited to this meeting. 

“You coming, Cross?” 

Cross nods, taking Killer’s hand eagerly. “Yep! Let’s go!”

The two of them walk in silence to Nightmare’s office. Cross has to resist the urge to run ahead of the slow, taller skeleton or to tell him to hurry up. He just really wants to know what’s going on so badly! He’s still _a little_ nervous about what could be happening since it distressed Horror so much. That’s why he’s incredibly grateful to Killer for his encouraging presence and the way the older skeleton continually squeezes his hand in reassurance as they walk.

Arriving at the office, Cross sees that many of the others are already gathered there. He’s unable to contain a surprised gasp when he sees who’s being held in one of Nightmare’s tentacles right now.

“Blue!?” He takes a step forward into the room to greet his friend and the others, but is stopped when Killer’s grip tightens on his hand. 

“Wait, Cross! Don’t get too close to him unless Nightmare says it’s alright to. It could be dangerous.” Killer is looking anxiously at the Star Sans, making Cross wonder why his presence is making the older skeleton act this way.

“But... it’s just Blue? We’re friends. He helped me before.” He explains to the other, his voice betraying how confused he’s feeling seeing Killer act this way. 

Dream and Ink might be scary, but Blue is really nice! There’s no reason Killer should be so afraid of him. Maybe he just doesn’t know Blue very well yet and that’s why he doesn’t trust him?

Killer exhales deeply, wishing there is an easy way to explain to Cross why he can’t approach... his _‘friend’_... without making him scared. 

“I know, but... we don’t know why Nightmare brought him here. So just stay by my side for now until we can be sure he’s not a threat or anything, ok?”

“Ok...” Cross replies rather reluctantly. He doesn’t understand why the other seems so wary of Blue, but if it’ll make Killer happier to stay away from him, then he will. The way he’s behaving is definitely putting Cross a little on edge though.

Killer relaxes his grip a little, but still holds Cross’s hand as the two of them move towards the assembled group. 

Nightmare smiles warmly at the two of them when they get closer, which immediately helps Cross feel more at ease. 

He waves at the guardian of negativity happily as he skips over to him, dragging Killer over too. “Hi Nightmare! Um... why is Blue here?”

He eyes the skeleton in question curiously for a moment. Blue appears like he wants to say something to him, but then thinks better of it as he looks down at the floor instead. He seems kind of anxious to Cross, but he doesn’t understand why he would be. Perhaps it’s because of the way Nightmare’s holding him? He’s sure that he won’t hurt Blue though. 

The guardian of negativity uses one of his free tentacles to pat the child fondly on the skull as he responds. “I’m just about to explain now, Cross. Everyone’s here, so I think we can get this meeting underway.”

Nightmare clears his throat to gain everyone’s attention. All other conversations are paused as the others turn to him and he begins speaking.

“So... I’m sure you can all guess the reason I called this meeting.” He begins, gesturing the skeleton in front of him who is still trapped in his tentacles. “As you can all clearly see, Blue is here with us right now and he-.”

“Is he a prisoner?” Dust decides to ask outright before Nightmare is able to explain any more. There’s a dangerous glint in his eyes as he brandishes one of his knives in a threatening manner towards Blue. “Are we going to try to get information out of him?”

Cross shifts a little closer to Killer with a small whine, seeking comfort from the other after hearing Dust’s words and seeing how he’s intimidating his friend. Is that really why Nightmare brought Blue here? He doesn’t want Blue to be stuck here against his will like he was in the Star Sanses base. He knows that the cheery skeleton is on Ink’s side for some reason and fights the gang on an almost daily basis, but he’s still nice despite that. Cross is a little scared for him now, though he’s sure that Nightmare didn’t bring Blue here as a hostage. He’s sure he wouldn’t do anything like that, since he isn’t bad like Ink and Dream.

The guardian of negativity sends Dust an annoyed glare after noticing how his actions are affecting Cross’s emotions. Does he not realize how much he’s frightening the small skeleton?

“No, he isn’t a prisoner, Blue chose to come here of his own accord and will be allowed to freely move around the hideout. I was just holding him for the moment in case you thought he invaded the hideout and you...” He eyes Cross for a moment, thinking his sentence over before focusing on Dust again. “...tried something...”

Dust’s gaze falls on Cross shortly after that and he falters, clearly only remembering now that the child is in the room with them. Quickly putting away his knife, Dust mutters a quick apology to Nightmare for his rash action, feeling obvious guilt for scaring the young skeleton like he did.

Cross feels much better now knowing that Blue isn’t a captive and isn’t going to be hurt by Dust. Does that mean he can play with him later? Perhaps he can ask him if he wants to bake more cookies together if Nightmare agrees to it!? He’ll have to wait until after the meeting to ask.

Looking at the others, Cross notices that Horror, Dust and Killer all appear bewildered by Nightmare’s statement. 

“He _wanted_ to come here?” Killer enquires in disbelief.

Nightmare places the Star Sans gently back on to the ground before he answers Killer’s question and releases him, letting him stand freely on his own. 

Blue looks unsure of what to do with himself when he’s let go, eventually choosing to awkwardly pat himself down and straighten out his clothing to avoid eye contact with anyone else. Everyone watches him closely as Nightmare speaks.

“He did. Blue came here seeking shelter from Ink, Dream and the rest of the council because of something he did. He’s just after providing us with valuable information about their next move against us and has betrayed his team in doing so. Blue can tell you more about that later himself if he wants to, but apparently he’s going to be in big trouble once Ink finds out what he’s done so he needed a place to hide. I offered him a room here, since he _did_ help us get Cross back.” Nightmare sounds a little annoyed to Cross when he says that, as if he’s reluctant to admit that fact out loud. He doesn’t understand why he would be though. “Blue is not to be harmed because of this, _unless_ he gives you a __reason to. I’ve already told him the rules he must follow in order to stay here and be able to roam these grounds freely. If any of them are broken, he’ll be answering to me and he knows what’ll happen then, don’t you Blue?”

The Underswap skeleton swallows anxiously at the memory of Nightmare threatening him as he quickly nods in response to the question. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t terrified of the gang right now. Error and Cross are the only two he knows that trust him. Nightmare may be letting him stay here, but Blue knows he’s suspicious of him and will be watching him closely. He has a strong feeling it’ll be some time before he earns anyone else’s trust.

Nightmare smirks at Blue’s scared reaction. “Good, now unless any of you have something else to ask, I think we can call this meeting to a close.”

“Um...” Killer decides to speak up at that moment. “I’m not sure about this, Nightmare... What if all the things he told you were a lie and this is all a plan set up by the council to get us to lower our guards before they attack us in our home!? We’d be playing right into their hands by allowing Blue to stay here. Surely we can’t just let him walk around and do whatever he wants?”

Blue cowers a little in fear as all eye lights fall on him. Killer, Dust and Horror are all glaring at him with suspicion in their gazes, while Error and Cross appear unsure how to react to the tension building up in the room around them. Blue struggles to think of a way to assure everyone that he doesn’t mean any harm, since he knows that they probably won’t believe that no matter what defense he comes up with. How can he show them that he’s not a threat?

“I’m aware of that, Killer.” Nightmare replies, thankfully saving him from all the others intense stares as their attention turns back to their leader once again. “That’s why he’ll be closely watched over the next few days and why I’ve made sure to cut all his contact with anyone outside the hideout. He can’t leave here without the aid of one of us. I’m taking all the necessary precautions to ensure you’re all kept safe, since that’s my main priority.”

Killer still looks a little unsure at that answer but gives Nightmare a nod of understanding. He’ll back up his decision, even if he’s still very distrustful of Blue.

“Anything else?” Nightmare questions the others around him, his gaze traveling across the room as he observes each of his members. They all shake their skulls in response, though they still appear to be a little anxious about their new ‘guest’. He hopes they won’t be this tense throughout the entire day...

“Alright. Killer and Blue, I need you both to stay here for a little longer so I can speak with you privately.” 

Killer seems a little taken aback by his request, but still agrees after a few seconds. “Sure thing, Nightmare.”

“O-ok.” Blue shakily says once Killer has spoken, much to the surprise of everyone gathered in the room.

Nightmare remembers then that Cross might have wanted to talk to him for a little bit after the meeting so he decides to address him separately. “Cross, if you want to speak to me after this you can wait just outside the door until we’re finished, ok?”

“Yep, I will!” The little skeleton beams, happy to be acknowledged by Nightmare as he dips his skull in agreement. 

“Good. The rest of you are free to leave now.” The goopy skeleton waves them off, signifying the meetings over.

Horror, Dust and Error all glance between Nightmare, Blue and then at each other uncertainly. They all act nervously, fidgeting with their hands and shuffling their feet for a few seconds before finally leaving the room one by one. Cross follows them out, sparing one last curious glance at Nightmare, Killer and Blue before he shuts the door behind him.

The tar-covered skeleton waits until it’s closed to begin speaking to the others, keeping his voice low in case Cross decides to eavesdrop on their conversation. “I’m assigning Killer to keep an eye on you while I’m working, Blue” 

Killer opens his mouth to object but a hard glare from Nightmare makes him close it again. “If you need anything ask him. He’ll show you to one of the guest bedrooms later on. You’re allowed to go anywhere in the hideout as long as he’s with you.”

Killer clenches and unclenches his fists not very subtly in annoyance, avoiding Nightmare’s gaze entirely. Why does he have to be the one to babysit Blue?

“Killer.” Nightmare rests his hand on his shoulder, making him look up into his eye light. “I’m trusting you with this job to keep the others safe, but at the same time you’re to treat Blue respectfully, _especially_ in front of Cross.” He leans close to the side of Killer’s skull and whispers at a volume that only he can hear. “Let me know immediately if he tries anything and keep a really close eye on him when he’s around Cross. I have a feeling he’s going to want to play with Blue later and I know he won’t take no for an answer.”

“Alright.” Killer concurs, now understanding how important this job is for everybody’s sake. They’re all counting on him to keep them safe and he doesn’t want to be the reason why they all ended up getting hurt because of the Star Sans. “I’ll make sure to watch him carefully.”

“Good.” Nightmare leans back from Killer as he raises the volume of his voice again and addresses the other skeleton in the room who’d been worriedly watching them whisper, unable to hear what they were talking about from his position. “Killer will give you a tour of the hideout now if you want one. I just need to fill out some paperwork and I’ll join you then.” He turns to leave the office then, heading towards the closed door.

“Paperwork?” Blue enquires curiously, but then appears to immediately regret opening his mouth when Nightmare stops and turns his cyan eye towards him.

The goopy skeleton meanwhile is unbothered by the question and raises a brow at him, wondering why he’s so curious about it. “If you want to know, just ask someone. It’s not that big of a deal if you find out.” 

The guardian of negativity opens the door then and is immediately embraced by Cross the moment he steps into the hallway. 

The young skeleton is practically vibrating with excitement and begins asking him multiple questions in quick succession of one another. “Are you finished with your meeting now? Am I allowed to play with Blue? Can I show him my action figures and the dolls Error made me? I also really want to make cookies with him like before. Can we do that now? Please, please, please!?” His words tumble out of his mouth rapidly, but somehow Nightmare is still able to decipher them.

“Ok, ok Cross, settle down.” He places the tip of one of his tentacles on the child’s shoulder to try to calm him down while also chuckling amusedly at his behavior. “Killer’s about to take Blue on a tour around the hideout. Do you want to go with them and help out too?”

Cross nods eagerly, his eye lights turning to stars. “Yeah! I can show him where all the best rooms are! But can we make cookies together after that? Please!?”

Nightmare takes a quick glance at Blue, to see his reaction to Cross’s behavior. He seems much more relaxed now and is even smiling a little at the young skeleton’s antics. There’s still no sign that he’s scheming anything yet.

He supposes that he can trust Blue with Cross as long as Killer is there watching him.

“If Blue’s fine with it then sure. Just don’t mess up the kitchen too much or else you might upset Horror, ok?”

Both Blue and Killer look stunned by the decision, but Cross takes no notice of them as he cheers. 

“We won’t! We’ll clean up so well when we’re finished, that nobody will know that we were even there. Promise!”

Nightmare smiles warmly at Cross’s pledge. “I’m sure you will. I’ll join you later to see how the cookies came out.”

“You mean... you’re not coming on the tour with us?” Cross queries, looking a little disappointed to hear that Nightmare won’t be joining them.

The guardian of negativity sadly shakes his skull. “I can’t, little one. I’ve still got loads of work I need to do.”

Cross looks away from the other and pouts with a grumble. “You’re _always_ working these days. Can’t you do it later?”

Nightmare lets out a long, tired-sounding sigh. “I wish I could, Cross, but it’s really important I get this done as soon as possible. I’ll join you as soon as I can, I promise.”

The small skeleton continues to pout for a little longer before he yields, knowing that he won’t be able to convince Nightmare to join them and seeing no point in being grumpy for the rest of the day because of it. 

“Ok...” He still gives him an upset, defeated look before he asks. “Can I at least have a hug before you go?”

Nightmare smirks at the way Cross is guilt-tripping him and outstretches his arms, offering the young skeleton what he asked for. 

Despite still being a little downhearted, Cross gladly throws himself at the other skeleton and does his best to give him a bone crushing hug. Nightmare cuddles him happily, his tentacles loosely wrapped around Cross in a warm hug as he closes his eye and enjoys the moment, a small smile forming on his face.

Killer grins at the scene, knowing how wonderful Nightmare’s hugs are from experience. However, he also watches Blue out of the corner of his eye socket to study his response and to make sure he doesn’t try anything while the other’s guard has been lowered. He sincerely doubts Blue will try anything while Nightmare is around anyway.

Blue feels his soul melt watching the adorable scene in front of him. If only Ink, Dream or the council could see this moment. It would show them just how wrong they are about how Nightmare treats both Cross and the others living here. It’s so obvious how much Nightmare cares about Cross and how much Cross loves him back in return. Why can’t Ink and Dream understand that Nightmare isn’t all evil? 

It’s so clear to him now that Nightmare pretending he doesn’t actually care about the others outside the hideout is all an act to protect his family. If he openly showed he cared about them, then the rest of the multiverse would use that against him, wouldn’t they? 

Blue knows for a fact that some of the Sans and Papyrus’s from the more dark AUs have openly discussed more sinister ways on how they could stop the goopy skeleton, such as going after someone he cared about. But to most others, it seems that Nightmare isn’t concerned about anyone but himself and has no weaknesses one could exploit. The cold, ruthless persona he created for himself for the rest of the multiverse to see was untouchable and it kept the rest of his gang safe.

Blue feels a massive amount of respect towards Nightmare in that moment. It’s apparent he does so much just for the other’s wellbeing, providing them with shelter, food, privacy and all the care they could need. No wonder Cross was so delighted to be reunited with them all, seeing how happy he is here in comparison to when he was back in the base... 

Blue feels a fresh wave of shame and guilt come over him once again for agreeing to Ink’s plan and taking Cross away from here. He definitely isn’t proud of himself for that, but he hopes he can make up for it now. 

After another minute of cuddling, Nightmare steps away from Cross much to the small skeletons dismay who let’s out a sad whine. He doesn’t want the hug to be over yet!

Nightmare hesitates a little upon hearing him, giving the child one last affectionate nuzzle before turning around to leave. “Go and show Blue around now, Cross... I’ll see you later.”

Giving Blue one last warning look over his shoulder, Nightmare walks back into his office and shuts the door behind him using a tendril, leaving the other three standing outside in the hallway.

Cross excitedly approaches Blue then, appearing to be much more cheerful after his hug with the guardian of negativity. “Hi Blue. I’m so happy you’re here! Are you ready for your tour now?”

Blue is thrilled that at least Cross still likes him and doesn’t mind him being in the hideout. Hopefully, the small skeleton will be able to distract him enough that he will be able to ignore the distrustful glances of the others and if nothing else, it’ll help him remember why he chose to betray the others in the first place.

Cross wants to be here and deserves to be looked after by others who obviously care so much about him. Killer looks like he will attack him if he so much as even attempts to touch Cross. He has no doubt the others would do the exact same. They probably won’t hesitate to kill him if he becomes a threat to the youngest member of the hideout. Their protectiveness towards the little skeleton is so adorably cute to him. ~~Not that he’d ever say that to their faces, since he doubts he’d come out of that conversation with all his limbs intact.~~

Blue smiles to himself, thinking he’ll be happy living here with such caring skeletons after he’s able to show them he’s not a threat. 

Maybe they’ll finally open up a little more about themselves then and he’ll finally learn the reason they destroy!

That’s what he hopes for anyway.

Blue’s eye lights turn to stars as he finally answers Cross after a moment’s pause, feeling somewhat hopeful for what’s to come. 

“Yep, I’m ready! Lead the way, Cross!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: Everyone in here wants to murder me because they think I’m a threat to Cross... That. Is So. ADORABLE!!!
> 
> Everyone else: Why the hell does Blue look so happy when we’re trying to intimidate him?
> 
> I got a tumblr now! If you wish to check it out I’ll leave the link [here](http://warriorstale001.tumblr.com/)! I just post a little about myself and what I’ve been up to (series I’ve been watching, games I’ve been playing etc.), sneak peeks for upcoming chapters and info about new works I’ll be publishing soon. Feel free to ask me a question there about my fics, myself or if you want to send me something that'd be awesome!
> 
> Thanks for all the reads, kudos and comments! I appreciate every single one of you for your support!
> 
> Have an awesome day!
> 
> ( • ̀ω•́ )✧


	21. The Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets shown around the hideout, while doing his best not to feel threatened by overly protective skeletons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it out before the end of the month. Nice :3
> 
> Hope ye enjoy the tour!

Cross beams as he grabs Blue’s hand excitedly, wanting to show him everything! “Come on, let’s go!”

He frowns a little as the other’s mood drops for some reason when he touches him and tilts his head to the side in confusion, wondering if he did something wrong. Why does Blue look so anxious all of a sudden? Back in the base, he had seemed okay with him holding his hand or cuddling him for comfort, so why is doing this bothering him?

Looking back over his shoulder at Killer for help provides him with the answer to that question. The other skeleton is glaring daggers at Blue in warning, obviously not too keen on the idea of him being so close to the other skeleton.

Cross spins around so he’s fully facing Killer and gives him a distressed look. “Killer... please stop scaring Blue. I want him to enjoy the tour and feel welcome here... I don’t want him to be terrified of you...”

Killer’s glare softens upon hearing Cross’s words as he looks down at the child. The young skeleton seems to be upset by his actions, but Killer just can’t help but be on edge over the fact that he’s _touching_ the former Star Sans, who he sees as a big threat to Cross’s safety. He just wants Blue to know that he’s monitoring him carefully and won’t allow him to harm the small skeleton that he’s trying to protect.

“I know you don’t trust him yet, but he’s my friend.” Cross tells Killer as he gently presses Blue’s hand as a comforting gesture, trying to support the worried skeleton. “Can’t you at least try to get along with him?”

Blue’s eye sockets widen in awe at Cross’s actions, amazed that he’s trying to stand up for him in front of the other. He really doesn’t want the little skeleton to be upset with Killer because of him though. The gang might be a little intimidating, but he’s sure he can handle himself just fine around them.

“It’s alright, Cross.” Blue assures the small skeleton, who looks up at him with a conflicted expression, seemingly torn between wanting to defend his friend or wanting to make sure he doesn’t hurt Killer’s feelings too much in the process of doing so.

The poor child is clearly troubled about the idea of them fighting, since it’s clear he just wants everyone to get along and doesn’t want to have to pick sides in an argument.

Blue calmly rubs a phalange over the back of Cross’s hand in a soothing, circular motion to help him relax while he explains. “I understand why Killer and the others are wary of me... they have every right to be after all...” He winces at the guilt he feels before continuing. “They’re just concerned that I might hurt you if I get too close. I don’t mind being threatened if it means everyone else feels a little safer, I can deal with it. Sure, it would be pleasant if everyone was nice to me straightaway, but I understand I’ll have to prove myself first. It doesn’t bother me too much, so please don’t worry about it, Cross.”

“But...” Cross gives him a bewildered look. “... I know you would never hurt me. You’re way too nice to do anything mean to me like I-Ink d-did.” His voice shakes a little at the mention of the creator and Blue feels his soul pang in sorrow for Cross, seeing how much emotional damage Ink has done to the small skeleton in front of him.

He risks giving the other a much needed hug, which Cross gratefully accepts as he snuggles into his arms for a moment. “Shh, I know, Cross... you don’t have to talk about him if you don’t want to, ok? He can’t hurt you anymore, since the gang are doing such a great job at protecting you.” 

Blue doesn’t miss the way that Killer’s eye sockets narrow at him in suspicion and warning, but other than that he makes no moves to stop him from cuddling the other, which he’s thankful for. He must realize how much he needs it.

Cross’s mood brightens upon hearing Blue’s words. “Yeah, they’re amazing at keeping me safe! Nightmare’s even been training me in self-defense so I can protect myself in case of an emergency. He says I’m doing really well.” Cross stands a little taller after saying that, appearing to be very proud of himself.

“That’s great to hear, Cross!” Blue replies delightedly. “I’m sure you’re amazing at it. Maybe you can show me your moves some time?”

He’d love to see Cross practice some moves and perhaps even teach him some new skills. ~~If Nightmare let’s him that is...~~

Cross nods eagerly as stars appear in his eye sockets. “I’d love to! But, we do have to show you around first so you’ll know where everything is and then we’re making cookies! Maybe later though?”

Cross takes another glance at the other skeleton standing behind them to see he’s still frowning at Blue, though thankfully not as angrily as before.

“Killer?” He gives the older skeleton a pleading look as he grabs Blue’s hand once again. “Can you please not give Blue mean looks behind my back anymore? I want the two of you to become friends!” He gives them both a warm smile. “Will you be nice to Blue for me? Pretty please!?”

Killer sighs. Damn that adorable face and the way it’s able to make everyone give in to Cross’s demands so easily! 

“I’ll try to for you, kiddo. But if Blue does something I don’t like, then I’ll have to step in to keep you out of harm’s way.”

“Ok, but I’m sure he won’t though.” Cross replies, fully confident that Blue won’t do anything to hurt him. 

He’s so thrilled that he gets to show his friend around the hideout now!

“Let’s start the tour then! Ahem.” Cross clears his throat and straightens his posture before gesturing to the room behind him with a wave of his arm. He puts on a serious, professional face as he explains. “The room we just came out of a minute ago is Nightmare’s office. This is where he spends a load of time doing _boring_ , but important work-related stuff and where all the big meetings take place.”

Blue struggles to hold in a laugh at Cross’s _’professional’_ act. The young skeleton is trying so hard to do this right for him and he doesn’t want to ruin that by cooing or snickering at his adorableness. Instead, he chooses to nod along and hum in acknowledgement to the information.

Glancing over at Killer shows him that he’s not the only one that’s finding it hard to keep himself together right now. He looks like he wants to burst out laughing, but he keeps it in too.

Cross points down the hallway towards their next destination. “Our next stop will be the library. It’s the closest room to where we’re standing, located just down this corridor and to the right. Come on!”

Blue lets Cross pull him towards the next room, seeing how he has no idea where he’s going anyway. He didn’t even know the gang _had_ a library in the hideout until two seconds ago after all! Killer follows only a few steps behind them, no longer scowling but still watching him closely. Blue supposes that’s the best treatment he’s going to get for now.

“So this...” Cross motions to the inside of the room for Blue to have a peek in at if he wants to. He wonders if he likes reading as much as Nightmare does or if this room will interest him at all. Hopefully, he’ll like it! “... is our library.”

Blue’s eye sockets go wide at the sight of rows upon rows of books stacked in multiple shelves lining the walls. The room has multiple floors and is probably the size of a ballroom! Just how big is this place!?

“Whoa... this is a big library!” He can’t help but comment as his gaze sweeps the room in astonishment. It’s as he’s doing this that he recalls a conversation he had with Dream a long time ago about his and Nightmare’s past, one that would definitely justify why they have such a huge variety of books here. 

”I remember Dream saying Nightmare used to love reading back when they still lived in Dreamtale together. I can guess from this large collection that he obviously never stopped doing so.”

“Yeah, Nightmare is in here all the time and he reads to me when I ask him to.” Cross cheerfully explains to Blue, looking over at a couple of comfortable looking armchairs positioned in the center of the room, clearly remembering some happy moment. “Sometimes the others join in too and they do silly voices for the characters to make the story even more fun!”

Blue tries to picture all the gang members sitting around together in the library and reading to Cross. He smiles at the cute image that forms in his head. He’d love to see them do that one day so he can join in too, but he doubts they’ll do it while he’s around, at least not for some time anyway. Thinking about it, he probably wasn’t supposed to even find out about any of this considering Killer appears to be slightly mortified that Cross just told him that. Oops...

“That’s really sweet of them, Cross.” Blue tells him, hoping Killer will know that he means that. 

All their secrets are safe with him, it’s not like he can leave here and tell anyone else anyway. Even if he could, he still wouldn’t tell another soul about this. Why would he ever want to ruin their happy memories by exposing them to others, who could see them as a weakness and use it to get to them? He should probably change the subject, so Killer knows he doesn’t plan on dwelling on this too much. “What’s the next room on the tour then?”

“Um...” Cross taps his chin in thought. What important room is the closest to where they are right now? “Oh yeah, the training room! This way, please!”

Blue laughs as he’s once again dragged forward by Cross, who seems to be in a big hurry to get to their destination. 

On the way there, he notices that there are plenty of extra rooms that they are passing by without any mention of what’s inside. Blue decides to enquire about them . “So what about the rooms with the closed doors? Are they not important?”

“They’re just spare rooms that we don’t have any need for yet or are rarely ever used.” Killer informs him as he walks by his side, this being the first time he’s spoken directly to him since his arrival.

Blue’s mouth goes agape from the shock of that statement. They’re all _spare_ rooms!? What!? “Seriously? Just how many rooms does the hideout have!?”

Killer turns away to try and hide the smirk that forms on his face. He has to admit that he’s finding Blue’s reactions to everything  
pretty hilarious, not that he’d ever admit that out loud. “Dunno, to be honest. I swear even to this day I’m still finding new rooms in this place and I’ve been here for years now.”

“That’s insane...” Blue whispers in amazement, before his attention is immediately drawn to the inside of the next room they stop outside.

The child still holding his hand bounces by his feet, looking thrilled to be here.

“This is the training room, where we come to spar and practice magic attacks.” Cross notifies him helpfully, though Blue would have been able to figure that out by himself with a glance anyway. Several beat-up training dummies are positioned around one part of the room ready to use, while a variety of weapons of all different shapes and sizes have been shelved on the walls so they can be grabbed and tested out at any time. Blue observes how they seem to have been placed just out of Cross’s reach, obviously for safety reasons. They really seem to be going to great lengths to keep him out of harm’s way, which Blue can admire.

The young skeleton lets go of his hand for a moment as he runs into the room, returning a moment later with his wooden sword in hand. He really wants to show Blue how good he is at wielding it! “I still haven’t really gotten the hang of magic yet, so I’ve been practicing with this sword for the time being. Killer made it for me!”

“Wow, it looks amazing! Awesome job, Killer” Blue tries to compliment the other skeleton on his work, but Killer just shrugs it off as if it’s no big deal.

“I do small projects like that all the time.” He admits as he amusedly watches Cross twirl and slash the sword through the air, pretending that he’s fighting a number of enemies. “A wooden sword like that isn’t too difficult to make.”

“Really?” Blue is quite surprised to hear that. ”Could you teach me how to make one some time!?” 

Killer stares at him incredulously for a second. Why in the multiverse would Blue want to try carving something with him? The Star Sans is meant to feel threatened by him, not be interested in doing his hobbies! Also, how would doing this benefit Blue in any way? Is he trying to _’bond’_ with him this way, lulling him into a false sense of security before he inevitably stabs him in the back? 

He scowls internally from that thought since he can’t threaten Blue without Cross getting upset and he did say he’d try to get along with him. Instead, his expression remains blank as he responds with a simple. “Maybe.”

Blue quietly cheers. It wasn’t a no, so perhaps one day Killer will share his skills with him! His gaze focuses back on Cross, who’s still having fun practicing with his sword a small ways away. “You ready to show me the next room now, Cross?”

Blue feels bad for disrupting Cross when he was concentrating really hard on practicing for his training, but he has a feeling they could’ve been there for a while more if he didn’t interrupt. It’s pretty apparent that Cross really enjoys playing with the sword.

“Oh sorry.” Cross apologizes when he realizes Blue was waiting on him to finish. “I’ll put my sword back and then we’ll go.”

He sprints over to the far wall and leans the sword against it, promptly returning back to Blue and Killer at the doorway a split second later.

“To the next area of the hideout!!!” Cross shouts, striking a dramatic pose before once again setting off to lead the group through the many hallways and staircases to their next location.

It’s when their small party passes by a dark, foreboding staircase that Cross speaks up again, but he’s a little unsure of himself this time. This part of the hideout just never felt as... homely as the rest of the building does. It always screamed danger to him. He makes sure to give the staircase a pretty wide berth as he talks about it.

“Those stairs lead to the basement. I’m... not entirely sure what’s down there, because it’s the one place in the hideout that I’m not allowed to go... Nightmare says it isn’t very nice though...”

Blue nods somewhat anxiously, having some ideas of what went ~~or what is still going~~ on in there. Just looking at the gloomy staircase in front of him is sending shivers down his spine. He can only presume that this is where he’ll end up if he gets on Nightmare’s bad side and grimaces at that thought. It doesn’t look like he’d enjoy himself down there...

Glancing at Killer, Blue can see he’s also rather nervous of being around the flight of stairs in front of him. Blue assumes that this place is probably avoided by most of the gang then, considering the way they’re acting around it. He has an inkling that Cross and Killer want to get as far away from this area of the hideout as quickly as possible and he feels the exact same way.

“So... um, where else can you bring me to, Cross?” Blue asks, hoping the question will help the young skeleton get back on track.

Luckily, his query does help snap Cross out of his daze. He immediately becomes more cheerful again as he remembers what they were doing. “The garden is sort of close to here. Do you want to see it?”

Blue nods eagerly. He was only in the garden for a bit earlier when Nightmare was carrying him, but now he really wants to see it again for himself.

The group continue to walk in silence, passing by many more closed doors as they go. He finally decides to ask the question that’s been bothering him for a while now. “Why do you all have so many empty rooms, corridors and staircases you clearly don’t use? Why have all this space that you don’t even need?”

“Well one of the reasons is to confuse any potential invaders, should there be any.” Killer tells him without looking his way as they continue walking down the hallways. “That way Nightmare can hopefully detect them before they get too close to the center of the hideout, where most of our main rooms are located. The inside layout of the hideout has been built like a maze of sorts and it takes a while to find it’s center, even when you know where you’re going. You’d have to ask Nightmare for the other reasons.”

That makes perfect sense to Blue. No wonder there are so many twists and turns to these hallways and staircases. He’s sure he’d be completely lost without a guide. “I see.”

At last, the door that leads out into the garden comes into view up ahead. 

Once several latches and locks have been taken care of by Killer, the door is opened to reveal the beautiful moonlit scenery from earlier.

“Whoa... It’s so beautiful out here.” Blue mutters as he steps out onto the grass and gazes at everything around him in bewilderment. It’s been a while since he’s been blown away by the landscape of an AU as much as this. The beauty of this place can even rival Outertale in his eyes.

Once again, Killer speaks up to tell Blue about the area, seeing as Cross is currently being distracted by a spider on one of the nearby flowers. “The garden spreads out for a few miles, but after that the AU is just a barren wasteland with nothing to offer anyone. Nightmare basically picked up a few flowers and shrubs that thrived in the moonlight from different universes. around the multiverse and then planted them here. That’s basically how the garden became like this.”

“Is it always night time in this AU then?” Blue questions, looking up at the sky curiously. He’s never heard of that happening before.

“Yeah, it is. Not exactly sure how it works, but we’ve just all learned to accept it.”

Blue nods in understanding, before turning his attention back to the mesmerizing view. It’s so amazing how the plants are all thriving in this environment, all glowing different bright colors and sporting unique patterns that Blue isn’t sure he’s seen anywhere else in the multiverse. It’s hard to tear his gaze away from the foliage when he feels Cross tug on his arm to get his attention.

“Can I take you to the living room now? We’ve got a large sofa and a big TV in there for watching movies together!”

“Of course. Show me the way!”

When they arrive there a few minutes later, they find Dust lounged out on the couch, holding a cup of coffee in one hand while he scrolls through something on his phone using the other. Blue notices that he appears to have bags under his eye sockets and wonders if Dust is having trouble sleeping.

Said skeleton looks up at them as they approach, giving Blue a wary side glance as he greets the other two. “Hi Killer. Hey Cross. What are you guys up to?”

Cross decides to hop onto the couch beside Dust when he gets close enough. “Nightmare asked us to give Blue a tour of the hideout!”

“I see...” His eye lights flicker in his direction for a moment before he focuses on Cross again. “I’d love to join you for the rest of it, but I promised Nightmare I’d get some sleep because I’ve _apparently_ been ‘overworking’ recently.” He makes air quotes with his fingers at that notion. 

Dust eyes Killer as he continues. “If you ask me he should be following his own advice about getting some sleep. He’s been looking kind of...” Again, Dust looks over in Blue’s direction, clearly worried he’s about to expose something to him that he isn’t meant to. “...tired... lately.”

Blue frowns a little at that. He hopes Nightmare is alright...

Cross gives the weary skeleton a quick squeeze to show him he’s not mad that he won’t be joining them. He is worried about Nightmare too however, since he seems to have been slowing down over the past few days. Maybe he can persuade him to sleep later?

“It’s ok, Dust. You go get some rest in your room. We’re nearly finished with the tour anyway. We’ve just got to show Blue the kitchen, the dining room and then the bedrooms! After that, we’re going to make cookies!”

Dust laughs at his enthusiasm. “Alright, have fun. I just need to look at a few more things on my phone before I head to my room.” Cross gives him a stern look, which in turn makes Dust sweat nervously under his gaze. “It’ll only take a minute, I swear I won’t fall asleep on the couch this time!”

Cross hums as he jumps off the couch, sounding like he doesn’t believe him but choosing not to comment on it as he walks over to Blue’s side again.

The group say their goodbyes and leave the exhausted skeleton on the couch as they head to the kitchen.

Horror is taking stock of their food supply when they enter the room. He narrows his eye sockets distrustfully at Blue.

“What is _he_ doing in _my_ kitchen?” Horror snarls dangerously at Blue, who flinches subconsciously from his tone. His one working red eye light glares at him menacingly from where he’s stands a few steps away.

Cross steps closer to Blue’s side and gives the threatening skeleton an upset look. “Horror, be nice! We’re just showing him around...”

Horror turns his gaze to the small child and after a minute, he shakes himself out of his anger as he frowns.

“Sorry Cross. I’m just... not very comfortable having people I don’t trust in the kitchen.” He confesses with another quick glare in Blue’s direction.

“Oh...” The small skeleton frowns. “...but Nightmare said I could make cookies in here with Blue later...”

“He said _what_?!” He practically roars, turning to Killer to see if that’s true.

“Yep, I’m afraid he did say that.” Killer confirms with a sympathetic smile in his direction. “I’ll be supervising the two of them, so I’ll make sure nothing goes wrong for you.”

Killer saying that somehow makes Horror even more uneasy than before.

“Great... just great.” He groans before sighing. “I suppose I’ll get some baking trays out for you and I’ll begin pre-heating the oven so you can finish showing him around... presuming this isn’t your last stop, of course?”

“Nope!” Cross replies with a shake of his skull. “We still have to show him the dining room, where we sleep and where his bedroom will be! But thanks for helping, Horror!” He gives the other a hug to show how grateful he is for letting them use the kitchen.

It takes everything Horror has in him to give Cross a smile and thumbs up when he pulls away, considering he hates this idea so much. “You’re welcome, kiddo. Please tidy up after yourselves... ok?”

“We will.” The young skeleton promises as he walks away. “Bye Horror!”

Cross drags Blue out of the room before he can say anything to Horror to reassure him. He’s brought into the dining room next door. It’s a fairly spacious room with one long table placed in the center of the room, with _at least_ a dozen chairs positioned around it. It’s hard to think that there are only a few skeletons living here, considering it looks like the hideout could fit in so many more!

“This is our dining room, where we all sit together and have nice meals that Horror or sometimes Nightmare makes for us.” Cross’s eye lights sparkle as he adds. “Their cooking is the best!”

Blue can remember Cross telling him how much he missed their cooking back at the base, because none of their cooking could really compare apparently. He knows their meals aren’t the best, but he’s been trying to improve at least. Ink’s never been bothered to try to improve and Dream seems to be a disaster at cooking in general... They often had to resort to eating take out if Blue wasn’t around or busy. Even when he could cook, the food never got near perfect...

In any case, he wants to see for himself what Horror’s cooking is like and has to admit that he’s pretty excited to try it. ~~Presuming he gets to eat with them.~~ “I can’t wait to try some later!”

Cross beams at that, letting him take one last look around the room before he begins pushing him towards another door making Blue smirk. The young skeleton appears to be excited about the next place they’re going. “We just have to show you the bedrooms and then we’ll be finished!”

He leads him to a hallway with several doors on both his left and his right. Cross takes his time pointing out everyones rooms, standing outside each of them for a moment to explain. They don’t go into any of them because Blue doesn’t want to invade their private spaces without permission, especially when he can tell they’re already on edge about him being here. 

“And this is my room!” Cross exclaims, making jazz hands in the direction of the door. His face lights up as he remembers something and he opens the door, signaling Blue to wait. 

“Stay here for a second, I want to grab and show you something!” With that, he disappears into his room, shutting the door behind him so that Blue is left awkwardly standing outside with Killer.

Blue swallows before swinging his arms and humming nervously to try to break the tension that’s building up between him and the other skeleton now that they’re alone.

“So... you guys all really care about each other, huh?” He decides to say after a moment. “I can see how well Cross is being looked after here and the way you all treat one another. It’s really nice to see.”

Killer studies him carefully for a moment, wondering how he should respond. He turns his face away so he’s not looking in Blue’s direction after a moment before he speaks. “We’re family, so we keep an eye socket out for one another. We only have each other after all, it’s not like the rest of the multiverse treats us well considering what we have to do to keep the multiverse in balance... It’s a pretty thankless job.”

Blue blinks confusedly at him. “Wait, what do you mean by... keeping ‘the multiverse in balance?’”

Killer opens his mouth as if to answer, but Cross’s bedroom door swings opens at that precise moment, distracting the both of them. The young skeleton is struggling to hold several dolls that he’s practically been buried under. 

Blue wants to keep this cute image of Cross forever. The child has stars in his eye sockets as he looks up at him with a huge grin on his face, one that would definitely melt the darkest of souls. He looks so proud to be showing off his dolls that... now that Blue’s looking closer, resemble each member of the gang and... Fresh?

“Aww, they’re so cute!” He can’t help but squeal as Cross holds them up to see them more clearly.

The movement makes Cross accidentally drop one of the dolls from the top of the pile, which Blue is quick to catch for him. He’s now holding a mini Horror doll in his hand and is examining every one of its detail closely.

“Did... Error make you these, Cross?” Blue asks curiously, but he’s pretty sure he already knows the answer. He can easily recognize Error’s handiwork after his time being trapped in the anti-void with him.

Cross seems delighted that Blue knows that. “Yeah, he did! I got to watch while he made them. Aren’t they so cool?!”

“They definitely are! They’re so well crafted and designed, I can tell they’d be nice to cuddle.” Blue says, feeling the soft material the doll is made from. 

“Uh-huh, but...” Cross looks shy all of a sudden as he smiles over at Killer. “...they don’t quite compare to hugging the real ones...”

Killer smirks back at Cross, feeling warm and happy after hearing the compliment. It’s sweet how he keeps trying to portray them in such a positive light in front of Blue, even if Killer originally wanted to keep _some_ of the things he said a secret. It’s too late for that now anyway...

Blue is sure his eye lights must be stars, because what Cross just said is single-handedly, the _cutest_ thing he has ever heard in his life. 

Cross giggles at the ecstatic face he’s obviously making and beams happily. “I’m going to put them back on my shelf now and then we’ll go make cookies!” He lifts the stack of dolls a little higher towards Blue. “Can I have the Horror doll back please?”

“Sure. Here you go.” He puts it on the top of the pile, trying to position it in a place where it won’t fall over easily. “Do you need help carrying them back?”

“I’ll be fine!” He responds confidently, a determined expression on his face. “Back in a second!” 

Cross cautiously makes his way back into the room, making sure he’s extra careful so he doesn’t drop any of the dolls.

Now that Cross is gone again, Blue turns to ask what Killer was talking about before the young skeleton came out of his room. “You mentioned something about a balance, Killer?”

The other raises a brow at him. “You really wanna know about that, huh? I don’t think you’d like the information I’d be telling you, heck, you probably won’t believe me anyway since it definitely doesn’t make _Ink_ look good.” Killer practically hisses the artists name while glaring at him, most likely thinking that they’re close even now.

But if he was still friends with Ink, then he certainly wouldn’t be here right now.

“Killer, I don’t trust Ink the same way I used to. Once I found out the damage he was doing to Cross, well I ... I just lost all the respect I had for him. I never would’ve believed he could do something like that and yet the evidence was right there in front of me. It wasn’t the first time either that he’s done something behind my back and when I became aware of that, I realized that there are probably many things Ink is hiding from me.” 

He lets out a tired sigh and chooses to gaze at the ground while he continues. “What I’m trying to say is I actually wouldn’t be too surprised anymore to hear if Ink has been lying to me and maybe even Dream all this time about something important... Perhaps it’s that there’s a reason why you help destroy AUs?” He looks back up at Killer to see he has a stunned expression and smiles sadly. “I’m right, aren’t I?” Blue lets out a quiet, sad sounding laugh. “I was really hoping I wouldn’t be...”

Killer observes him carefully, trying to figure out if the skeleton in front of him is just really good at acting or if he actually is feeling upset and betrayed by his former teammate. He does seem to be genuine but one can never be too sure.

Blue fiddles with his hands as he gives Killer a pleading look. “Please can you explain to me about the balance now then? It sounds like it’s something I should know about if I’m going to be staying here. Also I... I just need to know what Ink is hiding from me... please...“

Killer shrugs. “If you want to know it that badly, then sure I’ll explain it to you. Just don’t be too shocked when what I say ends up shattering your previous opinions on Ink and us, because it will.” He states matter of factly.

“I’ll try not to be...” Blue answers, but he’s unable to say that with full confidence.

Killer accepts that response with a nod of his head. “Good. Now...

Where do I start...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn’t too weird of a place to end, but this was getting rather long. We shall see how Blue reacts to the news soon though!
> 
> I also hope this chapter was enjoyable considering I absolutely SUCK at writing anything descriptive. Back at school it was the only essay type in English class that I avoided at all costs!!!
> 
> I just realized we haven’t checked on Dream and Ink in a while. Wonder what they’re up to...
> 
> Thanks for reading, have an awesome day :3!


	22. Seriously Ink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how last chapter I said “I wonder how Dream and Ink are getting on?” Yeah... about that...
> 
> Let’s forget about Dream for a moment and see what _Ink_ is up to =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been in my drafts for a looonng time, I’ve actually had it written since July I think. Why? It’s a short one... and also cos I really wanted to write it :3.
> 
> Hope ye enjoy!

Well, that meeting with Sci took way way longer than Ink would have liked.

He had _thought_ that Sci would nearly be done with those other potions by now, but apparently it’s going to take him at least _another_ month to finish. The reason why is something to do with the stupid ingredients needing time to mix together and the fact he had asked for several potions this time... or something like that presuming he’s remembering the conversation he had with Sci correctly. Also he apparently has ‘other important things he needs to be doing’, so he can’t fully focus on them right now. The creator really doesn’t see what could be more important than stopping the Dark Sanses once and for all, but Sci is refusing to put aside any of his other projects to speed up the process even a tiny bit.

Needless to say, Ink is getting frustrated by all these delays! He doesn’t want to keep waiting for Sci to be finished before he continues with his plan. Sure, having those potions would have helped him greatly in what he’s about to do next, but he can keep going forward without them... for now...

It’s why he’s been so determined to get into Nightmare’s hideout and get Cross back as soon as possible. How is he supposed to convince the others this plan is working if he can’t even keep one child under his care for more than two weeks?! Granted, it wasn’t his fault it happened, but the blame will probably still fall on him once the council finds out, even if Blue admits that he was the one who allowed the child to fall back into the wrong hands again...

Speaking of his teammate. He’s sure something is wrong with him...

Blue has _definitely_ been acting suspiciously since that day, actively avoiding him in the base and sometimes giving him these hard glares behind his back that the other thinks he doesn’t notice. It appears like he’s... disgusted with him? He has no idea why Blue would be though, but perhaps it has something to do with him acting so weirdly and just bringing Cross to Nightmare like that. 

Perhaps the king of negativity found a way to control Blue into doing his will just like his other puppets, since he can guess that Nightmare didn’t actually threaten him. Before, Blue would’ve asked for help if he was being blackmailed and would pretty much tell them if anything was bothering him, so he had to have planned this with Nightmare. There’s no way he can prove that to Dream though. Heck, for all he knows, Dream also helped Blue somehow without his knowledge and both of them might try to sabotage his plan again later on.

So... it appears that he can’t trust his team anymore. That’s why this time... he’s doing his next mission solo. 

And... why he’s doing it _right now_.

Why wait for a fully fledged out plan to storm their hideout when he already has access into it right now!? Ok, so it’s _kind of_ risky, but all he has to do this time is sneak in, grab Cross and drag him through a portal back to the base, making sure not to make too much noise so the others aren’t alerted. How hard can that be? He can come back for the others later, but for now...

Getting Cross back is his main priority.

Ink keeps low as he makes his way through the outside of the AU, using every available tree trunk and bush for cover, looking out for signs of the others as he goes. He decided this was the best area to portal in as arriving inside the hideout would be a guaranteed way for all the nearby skeletons to detect his presence. He’s pretty sure he’ll be able to make quick work of Nightmare’s underlings, should they spot him and attack on their own, but he’d rather get this done quickly without having to fight.

Hopefully, Nightmare will be busy and won’t detect his small emotional presence in the hideout. Ink had briefly considered taking white to completely drain himself of all feelings so Nightmare wouldn’t be able to detect him at all, but... he didn’t want to chance that in case he ended up... doing something that he’d _regret_ later while in that state.

Coming closer to the hideout up ahead, Ink can see an entrance to get inside but he knows it would be idiotic to just walk through there if it’s open, which he highly doubts. He needs to find a better way in. Maybe he can find a large window nearby, hopefully without any bars he’ll have to break?

Scanning the nearby walls, he spots one that he can climb to. If he’s lucky, it’ll be unlocked and he’ll be able to open it wide enough to slip in. If not, he’ll either search for another way in or break the window, but he’d prefer if he didn’t have to do that and alert someone nearby to his presence.

Ink scales the wall quickly, able to grab the windows ledge and peer over it to see inside. The room he’s looking at appears to be a bedroom of some sort, though it doesn’t seem like it’s being used at the moment. A spare one perhaps? 

There’s no one in the room at the moment so Ink decides to give the window a pull and see if it can be opened. He’s stunned that it actually works and he’s able to just hop into the room now. So far this all seems to be going so well, he’s pretty amazed by how lucky he’s been!

Ink can’t hear any voices nearby, so he decides to take a quick peek into the hallway. No one appears to be around, but maybe that’s because he’s just not in the right area?

He keeps his footsteps light as he wanders the hallways, listening for voices to determine where the gang are right now. At least by wandering around like this he’ll be able to memorize the layout for the next time. Wait... is he going to be able to remember it? He decides to take some notes on his scarf just in case.

...

More walking. The hallway he’s in now looks familiar but he doesn’t think he’s been down here before, wait... has he? ... He’ll just have to keep going to see if he’s gotten anywhere...

...

Yeah, he’s sure he’s been _here_ at least three times now. Is he walking in a loop? His scarf is filled with notes about this area that are practically useless to him now! How long has he been walking for? It honestly feels like it’s been one or two hours since he snuck in that window.

...

The artist comes across a staircase that looks slightly different to the others he can remember traversing. Could this one actually lead him somewhere promising? He’s starting to lose patience with this whole thing...

...

Ink almost feels like cheering when he finally hears chattering and the sounds of footsteps further up the corridor he’s in. Whoever is up ahead, they are heading in his direction. He dives into a nearby empty room, _another_ spare bedroom ~~Seriously, why do they have so many of these anyway?~~ and listens out for them as they approach. 

He doesn’t dare peak outside to look at them but he recognizes Dust and Horror’s voices as they pass by the spot where he’s hiding.

Dust sounds frustrated and worried as he speaks to Horror. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to let him bake something with Cross? What if he tries to poison him or the rest of us? What if he hurts him? I really don’t trust him...” 

Ink hears Horror sighing from his hiding place. “I know, but Killer’s keeping an eye on them both, remember? He’s going to be staying by Cross’s side until the kiddo goes to sleep, so... he’ll be fine. We have to try to trust in Nightmare’s decision, even if we don’t like it. I can’t say I’m for this idea either though. My kitchen’s going to be a disaster later...”

Dust hums in agreement to that statement. “Yeah, I definitely wouldn’t want to be the one to clean that up. But on a more serious note, I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s worried about all this. I just don’t get why Cross likes him so much, like I know he....”

Ink is unable to hear any more of their conversation after that as they travel further down the hall and he’s left standing there, thinking about what was said.

So Killer is meant to be watching Cross until he goes to bed? How annoying... It’ll be quite difficult to get Cross away from him for the remainder of the day if that’s the case. Guess he’ll just have to stick around until he gets his perfect opportunity to nab him and run. That’s definitely going to hold him up longer than he had hoped. He would’ve liked to get this done quicker, but he supposes he can text Blue and Dream to tell them that he got held up talking to one of the council members or something. It’s not like they’d question him anyway.

Should he go find Cross, Killer and this other third person Killer is supposedly watching closely for some odd reason at this very minute? 

No, he’d probably end up going to close to one of them or the others and be caught sneaking around. 

He knows he needs to lie low and do this carefully. He has one shot at this and if he messes it up, he probably won’t get another try for a while.

He just has to find that perfect spot in the hideout to wait in.

And when Cross is alone at last...

That’s when he’ll s t r i k e.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention Ink’s kinda insane here right? He needs help, haha.
> 
> So Dream is the only one who is doing what he’s meant to be doing then.... or is he ;3?  
> No he is, he just stopped for some nice cream on the way to visit some of the AUs (that wasn’t part of the plan Dream you should be ashamed of yourself :D)
> 
> Just to clarify, Ink sneaks in around the time Cross, Killer and Blue are hard at work making cookies in the kitchen (Blue’s reaction to everything will be next chapter i didn’t forget I promise). He gets lost for a good while then finds his way in just as they’re finishing up I’d say. By then Horror has left the kitchen (he was too anxious to stay in there for long) and Dust has gotten _some_ rest, so they’re walking around. Hope that sums up timing for you all :3.
> 
> Should you be afraid for Cross... hmm... maybe... maybe not... you’ll have to wait and see...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out [**Xtra Small: The One-Shots**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172177) as well (second part of this series)! They're updated more often than the main story since they're (mostly) shorter in length and are fun to write when I'm suffering from writers block on other stories... :'). I write mostly fluff chapters there so if you want to see more cute Nightmare and Cross moments, that's the place to go!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you're excited for the next update! It shall be up as soon as possible.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments (and a kudos if you have one to spare haha :3) if you enjoyed this. I'd love to hear from you :D.
> 
> Also, if you would like to check out my other works or pieces I have bookmarked, please click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorstale001)
> 
> Finally here's a link to my [tumblr](http://warriorstale001.tumblr.com/) if you read down this far!
> 
> Enjoy your day!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Small Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674579) by [Calcium_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcium_Cat/pseuds/Calcium_Cat)




End file.
